Something Honorable This Way Comes
by ilovemori9
Summary: Kyoya and Haruhi are dating. She thought it was despite what his father would think but what happens if she finds out it was his fathers idea all along? And will she accept the comfort and protection of the most silent former host? (Rated M for language and sexual interactions, nothing too graphic) haruhixmori
1. Pride comes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Ouran High School Host Club nor do I make any profits from it what so ever! The genius of this work belongs to Bisco Hatori. I am a HUGE manga fan but it is my opinion that her art work is second to none!**

A/N: This is only the second fan fiction I have written so please be kind. Constructive criticism is very welcome, but please don't be intentionally cruel. This world is rough enough lets at least be kind to each other on this forum where we can enjoy creative stories about characters we all love. My first story got awesome reviews by some super awesome people. I am hoping for the same on this story as reviews make me happy and keep me inspired to write more! Here we go!

"Thank you for coming with me today, Haruhi. I know you'd rather have a root canal than walk around a mall, but we don't get to spend enough time together," Kyoya's sister Fuyumi said.

"It's all right," Haruhi said laughing at the woman's choice of words. She looked around the mall with displeasure. It's true, she thought going to the mall was a colossal waste of time, but since Fuyumi didn't force her to try on a million ridiculous dresses loaded with frills and lace like some of the former hosts would she didn't find it as disagreeable as she usually did. Besides Fuyumi was right. They didn't get to spend that much time together.

Haruhi eyed several members of the Ohtori Secret Police that followed them. Yet another draw back of coming to the mall but Kyoya wanted his sister safe and always made sure a few were with her in such a public venue.

She sighed remembering the first argument she and Kyoya had. The very first day they started dating she felt like she was being followed to the university. They tried desperately to hide their presence, to look discreet, but they failed miserably. She had called Kyoya furious that he would have her trailed.

His argument had been that now that she was his girlfriend she could be a target. She countered with the fact that she's been a target since they were friends and nothing serious had ever happened to her.

In fact she had only been kidnapped once and those people had a grudge against Tamaki's family not the Ohtori's. She reminded him that happened when she was only a friend and not someone's girlfriend.

Kyoya had been persistent but she was stubborn as well. She told him that she had no desire to live her life any differently than before becoming his girlfriend and if he couldn't respect that she wasn't sure it could work between them.

Kyoya was not happy but he gave in. She had a feeling he still had her watched but she couldn't prove it and they didn't disrupt her life or make her stand out so she never argued it.

"You and Kyoya are going out for a while now, ne?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yes, almost six months," Haruhi said remembering her surprise when Kyoya had approached her about it.

**-Flashback-**

"_Haruhi, __are__ you free for dinner this evening?__" __Kyoya asked in the hall way between classes._

"_Uh, yeah, Senpai, I guess,__" __she said startled by his question._

"_Great. I__'__ll pick you up at seven,__" __he said then walked away from her as abruptly as he appeared._

_She endured the teasing and tormenting from the twins as they helped her choose a dress and before she knew it she was sitting across the table from Kyoya in a fancy __restaurant__._

"_Haruhi, there is something I wish to discuss with you.__"_

"_What is it, Kyoya-senpai?__"_

"_Well, I have been giving this matter a lot of thought lately and I have come to the conclusion that you and I would suit each other quite well. Do you agree?__"_

_She was so shocked by his statement that she just sat there staring at him._

"_Have you never thought about us as more than just friends?__" __he asked._

_In truth there was one former host she had been thinking of recently as more than just a friend, but it wasn__'__t Kyoya. She never took these new thoughts too far though since she highly doubted Mori-senpai would see her as anything other than the tiny host that needed saving from time to time. _

"_I see I have surprised you,__" __he said at her continued silence._

_Well, that was an understatement._

"_Uh, yes, yes you have.__"_

"_Well, since it does not seem like you have considered the possibility allow me to list the merits to help you see the benefits of our being together.__"_

"_Merits,__" __she whispered instantly thinking of the Ohtori Creed. __"__But, but, what about your father? Surely he would not agree to me__…"_

"_Leave my father to me, Haruhi,__" __Kyoya interrupted in just about the coldest voice she had ever heard from him. __"__Right now I am more interested in your thoughts on the matter.__"_

_He had shocked her once again. He would handle his father for her. He would stand up to that impossibly prestigious man, for _her!_ Did that mean he _cared _for her? That thought intrigued her. In fact she felt an uncharacteristic surge of pride that he would consider her a worthy girlfriend despite his father__'__s opinion._

"_Haruhi, what are you thinking about right now?__"_

"_Merits,__" __she replied bluntly. __"__I am trying to figure out what the merits are for you if you date me.__"_

"_There are plenty. I find you attractive. I respect you. You are straight forward and speak your mind. Your intelligence fascinates me. In both Ouran Academy and now at Ouran University your grades are second only to my own. For all of these reasons I think we would make quite a good match. Are you agreeable, Haruhi?__"_

_Kyoya was seriously asking her out. She looked at him as if he asked her if she wanted to take the next flight to the moon. She never thought he had any interest in her other than friendship. She had certainly never thought of Kyoya in that way, but now that he was asking her she realized several things. Kyoya was a handsome man, now even more so than when he was in high school. He was intelligent and his work ethic was second to none. Then there was that strange, unfamiliar pride she felt that someone like Ohtori Kyoya would choose a commoner like her. _

_She had never been swayed by money or social status but it always rubbed her raw when Kyoya made reference to her commoner background somehow making her feel beneath him. Which she wasn__'__t! She could be on the arm of a Suoh if she cared about such things and Tamaki__'__s name carried a lot more weight and prestige than the Ohtori__'__s had whether Kyoya__'__s father admitted that or not. _

_Tamaki had desperately spouted his feelings for her. He did so for years before she got through to him. But being with Tamaki would have been more of a chore than a relationship and since she was not interested in money or status she would not go out with him just to attain either. She simply wasn__'__t interested. She also could have been on the arm of a Hitachiin as well, but she loved the twins as friends and nothing more. Hikaru understood her feelings and as the years went on he seemed to agree that it was best that both of them got to keep her as a friend rather than him having her and causing a rift between him and his brother. She could have used any of them if status meant anything to her but it didn__'__t and she would never use any of them._

_But, Kyoya, dating him would not be a chore. He was fun to talk to and he worked hard to obtain his goals just as she had. His sudden desire to have her for a girlfriend soothed the hurt pride he had inflicted on her so many times in the past. She would never admit it, and she didn__'__t care to be part of the social elite, but it did hurt her when he spoke down at her._

_Mori-senpai flitted through her mind. Was it fair to Kyoya to accept his request when Mori-senpai had recently been in her thoughts? Well, why not? It was just recently that she had noticed a slight shift in her feelings for the older host. It__'__s not like she was in love with him and would be pining for him or anything. That she wouldn__'__t do to herself or Kyoya, but that was not the case. Why should she consider thinking about a relationship that would remain just a dream on her part when Kyoya was offering her something obtainable?_

"_Haruhi,__" __he said impatiently pulling her from her musings._

"_I__'__m agreeable,__" __she whispered unable to believe she said it._

_He grabbed her hand, gave it a light squeeze, and smiled ever so slightly._

"_Good, than starting now we are officially a couple. Now that that__'__s settled let__'__s enjoy our meal shall we?__"_

_**-**_**End of Flashback-**

"Haruhi, Haruhi, did you hear me?" Fuyumi asked pulling her from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Fuyumi, I didn't," she admitted.

"I asked how things were going with my little brother. He seems quite happy. I'd say smitten even."

"Smitten?" Haruhi asked looking at the taller woman in shock. "Things are going well between us but I don't know that I'd use the word smitten to describe your brother."

"Well, that's the word I'd use and I know him a lot longer," his sister said confidently.

Haruhi frowned thinking about Fuyumi's odd description. Kyoya was many things but smitten wasn't one of them. Kyoya was Kyoya. His emotions never changed except to go from cold to colder. She couldn't imagine what Fuyumi thought she saw but Kyoya didn't change from Shadow King mode to some boyfriend mode and get all warm and fuzzy. That's probably for the best though since she wasn't all warm and fuzzy herself.

She and Kyoya's relationship had not moved to a physical one as of yet. He kissed her and he touched her but he always stopped before they crossed that line. He said they weren't ready for that step yet and she agreed with him. She wasn't ready to give all of herself to a man she wasn't sure she would stay with. Who knew what the future held for them.

She didn't burn with desire for him and maybe she couldn't inspire a fire in others since Kyoya never seemed to lose himself at her touch either. Did she even want him too? In truth she was probably better suited to Kyoya's iciness than to a man who burned with passion like Tamaki. She just wasn't invested in all the work it would take to return any hot flowery words or actions. Kyoya was right, they seemed to suit each other perfectly.

"I don't know about him being smitten, but we are doing just fine," she said a relaxed smile on her face.

"I'm glad," Fuyumi said. "It's nice to see Kyoya so happy, so content. Are you in a hurry today?"

"No, I'm free this afternoon,Why?" she asked curiously.

"Perfect!" Fuyumi said linking her arm through Haruhi's. "I was gong to stop by the house to visit Kyoya and my mother if she's home. How about you join me and surprise my little brother?"

"I don't know," Haruhi said knowing Kyoya kept a tight schedule. He didn't like it disrupted and he wasn't much for surprises.

"Oh, come on, he'd love to see you."

"If you insist," she said hesitantly "But if he's angry I'm blaming you."

"Deal, but he won't be angry."

Haruhi followed Fuyumi through the endless halls of the Ohtori mansion. She knew this particular hall led to the most intimate part of the mansion. This section housed the bedrooms and their father's private study.

It was the study they were passing now. It had to be passed to reach the bedrooms. Haruhi heard their fathers voice and began to tiptoe passed not wanting him to think she was invading his privacy or trying to hear any of his conversations. He never outright disproved of her but he never said anything to make her feel like he did approve either. He seemed to just simply not acknowledge their relationship at all. Which suited her just fine. This way Kyoya didn't have to fight with his father.

Fuyumi seemed to follow her lead and began tiptoeing as well.

"Well, what is taking so long?" they heard Mr. Ohtori say.

"So long for what, Father?" Kyoya's cool voice replied.

Upon hearing Kyoya's voice Fuyumi stopped walking, grabbed Haruhi's arm, and held her in place.

Haruhi tried to pull out of her grasp really not wanting to listen in on a private conversation between father and son but Fuyumi held firm.

"Don't play dumb with me, Kyoya. It is most unbecoming and does not suit you at all."

"I see no need to rush," Kyoya said. "I never could understand your urgency, Father."

"I _want _this. I _demand_ this," Mr. Ohtori said harshly. "Is that not reason enough for you, my son?"

"Father…"

"Fujioka Haruhi _will _become a member of this family. Do you wish for me to intervene?"

"No," Kyoya said firmly.

"Then ensure it…or I will. Have I made myself clear, Kyoya?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Now, about your classes this semester."

Haruhi was too shocked to take in any more of the conversation. She pulled herself from Fuyumi's grip and backed away quietly. Mr. Ohtori _wanted_ Kyoya to date her to make her part of his family. That means he wanted Kyoya to _marry_ her. She had never considered the thought of marrying Kyoya. She never thought they would get that far before his father intervened. She always knew she would break up with him before she allowed him to lose his chance at inheriting the Ohtori business. And he would inherit of that she was sure.

She held back a gasp as the conversation she over heard fully sunk into her brain. Kyoya wouldn't have to fight his father to marry her. It was his father's wish. That thought led to another more horrifying thought. Did Kyoya only ask her out to please his father? She thought she was going to be sick. She continued to back down the hall as her mind raced and her stomach turned. When she knew she was far enough away that her foot steps would not be heard she began to run as quickly as her unathletic legs would take her. Fuyumi wasn't that far behind her.

"Haruhi, wait," she yelled once they were outside safely away from any Ohtori ears. She grabbed Haruhi's arm and stopped her. When she spun her around she was shocked to see Haruhi crying. Hard.

Her shock caused her to let go. That was the opening Haruhi had been waiting for. She began to run yelling for the security guard to open the gate.

"No," Fuyumi started yelling behind her but Haruhi slipped through the small opening in the gate before the guards got it to close. She ran for the woods surrounding the Ohtori property fearing a car would be sent immediately. People on foot could be sent as well but she knew how to hide. She ran in a familiar direction letting some time pass before venturing back onto the road.

Fuyumi stood in shock wondering what she should do. The guards asked if they should retrieve her. Should they? She wasn't sure. Deciding to leave it up to Kyoya she told the guards not to follow and walked straight to Kyoya's bedroom. Finding the door locked she stood just outside his room and waited.

Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the look on Haruhi's face. Why had she asked her back to the mansion today? She never wanted Haruhi to hear something like that and since she looked so devastated she was sure now that Kyoya didn't want her to over hear it as well. That made her angry. _Oh__, Father, how could you? When will you learn to stay out of our business?_ Twenty minutes later she was pulled from her thoughts when Kyoya walked toward her.

"Fuyumi, what brings you here? If you came to visit Mother I believe she went shopping and to lunch with her friends. I see you decided to wait for me. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He frowned when he noticed the tears in her eyes. Ohtori's were trained at an early age not to blubber and cry. Even as the only girl Fuyumi was taught this as well. What would cause his sister to cry?

"What is wrong?" he asked her.

She struggled to find her voice.

"Fuyumi, what is wrong?"

"Ha-Haruhi," was all that she managed to whisper.

"Haruhi, what about her?"

At her shocked silence he began to feel an unfamiliar panic and pressed for answers.

"Fuyumi, what is the matter?"

His sisters eyes filled with more tears and she began to shake. How could she tell him? Her brother's anger was as fierce as their fathers. How could she possibly tell him? How could she not? If she didn't he may never know that Haruhi over heard their conversation and therefore wouldn't understand why Haruhi was upset with him.

Haruhi was upset. Haruhi was angry. If Fuyumi knew Haruhi she may never speak to Kyoya again.

"Fuyumi," Kyoya said harshly running out of patience. "Why do you look so upset. Has something happened to Haruhi? Have you spoken to her? Answer me."

"I…I asked Haruhi to go shopping with me today."

"And?"

"And I talked her into coming here with me to surprise you."

"So, where is she then?"

"She…we…overheard your conversation with Father."

He froze. He finally understood why his sister was so upset.

"She knows," he whispered. "How bad was it?"

"Bad," she whispered in return.

"How bad?"

"Very bad."

He needed more than that to correctly assess the situation.

"On a scale of one to ten how angry was she?" he asked.

"Angry?" Fuyumi looked at him in disbelief. "I…I don't believe she was angry as much as…"

"Haruhi wasn't angry?" he said interrupting her. That didn't sound right. He expected her to be furious. He was actually surprised she wasn't in front of him right now venting her anger in a very blunt and cutting manner.

"She was hurt, Kyoya. She was crying so hard and…"

"Crying," he said interrupting her once more. That seriously alarmed him. In the four years since he's met her he had only seen her cry once. Even that one time was not because she was emotionally hurt. She had only cried because it physically hurt her to have her contact knocked loose during the filming of that irritating movie Renge had made.

"Haruhi…crying," he whispered. His stomach knotted. Unfamiliar fear coursed through his body. This was bad. This was far worse than an angry Haruhi. An angry Haruhi he was used to dealing with…but a crying Haruhi. That was as unfamiliar to him as the fear he was feeling.

"Kyoya, are you only dating Haruhi to fulfill Fathers wishes?" she asked clearly disappointed. "Are you dating her because Father ordered you too?"

He didn't answer. He stood there with a firm mouth pulled into a tight line.

"Kyoya how could you? I never wanted to believe it. I never wanted to think you're that calculating, but you are your fathers son just as he has always hoped," Fuyumi said walking away before she said something she would really regret. She was so angry a her brother right now. She knew the pressure he was under. She knew what was expected of him. But she had hoped that between the influence of Tamaki's free spirit and the friendship of the rest of the former Host Club members that he would not turn into the manipulating machine their father tried to mold him into.

"No, Fuyumi," Kyoya said grabbing her arm. "It may have started out that way but now…excuse me," he said. He quickly unlocked his bedroom door and slipped inside. He leaned against the door trying to compose himself. He was slowly falling apart and that he would not do in front of anyone. Not even his only sister.

He whipped his phone out of his pocket and hit Haruhi's number. He was not surprised at all that she didn't answer. He tried once more before sending her a text.

"Damn," he muttered dialing another number.

"Tachibana," he said to his faithful security point man. He began to explain the situation to him but he was already informed. He then asked him to meet him in front of the house in fifteen minutes.

Kyoya paced his room. He removed his glasses, wiped his eyes and returned his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Damn," he muttered again wondering what he was going to say to her when he found her. He walked in his bathroom, combed his hair and brushed his teeth. Just because he felt like a train wreck didn't mean he needed to look like one.

When he stepped outside Tachibana was already waiting for him. As soon as they were inside the car he waited to be debriefed.

"Well?" he asked more harshly than he intended.

"The men thought they picked up a fresh trail in the woods but it ended at the street. She could have taken a bus, a cab, a ride. We just don't know, sir. She had a good head start before I was alerted," Tachibana said.

"Let me know who is responsible for that error," Kyoya said coldly.

"In all fairness, Sir, it was Lady Fuyumi who told them not to follow."

"There are no excuses," Kyoya said.

"Yes, Sir," Tachibana said.

Kyoya clenched his jaw at this failure.

"What would you like us to do now?" he asked.

"Take me to her house."

"Very well, Sir."

Kyoya was upset to find she wasn't home. Was she still walking? Was she just not back yet? He felt that unfamiliar panic threaten to choke him once more. He wasn't worried she'd do something reckless. Other girls may do something dramatic to get attention after this, but Haruhi didn't have a dramatic bone in her body.

Even when she acted in a play put on by the Host Club her delivery was monotone and scripted. She was also to rational to do something foolish. It just wasn't in her nature.

He breathed a sigh of relief knowing she would never do something rash no matter how upset she was. It was comforting to have a girlfriend that was not dramatic and demanding. One that wasn't prone to hysterics meant to manipulate a man into knots to get her own way.

He leaned against her apartment door. That tight feeling in his stomach only worsened. It didn't sit well with him that she was not answering any of his calls or texts. She was blunt to a fault. It was not like her to avoid a situation. She met them head on and cut a person down with her sharp tongue to get her point across.

"I'm going to stay here," Kyoya informed Tachibana. He pulled out his keys, finding hers easily, and let himself into her apartment. He looked around finding it spotless as always. There wasn't a speck of dust, not a dish in the sink or drainboard, not a thing out of place.

She was efficient and organized. It suited her. It suited him. He sat down at the table in her kitchen and pulled out his lap top. He might as well get some work done while he waited. If she wouldn't come to him then he would wait for her. She had classes tomorrow so she'd have to come home sooner or later. She was too practical to miss class no matter how upset she was.

Haruhi ran as fast as her turtle legs would carry her. She slowed down as she seen a taxi through the tree line. With a renewed burst of energy she increased her pace and hailed the car down. She sighed with relief once she dove inside the car. She briefly wondered if she had any money for fare.

She hadn't taken the time to cover her tracks as she barreled through the woods like a stampeding elephant. She probably left tons of foot prints, scattered leaves, and broken branches behind but she didn't chastise herself too harshly. Even if she had been stealthy as a ninja the Ohtori Secret Police could find her trail if they looked hard enough for clues.

The question was were they looking? Maybe Fuyumi hadn't said anything and that's why they hadn't already caught up to her. Security had seen her try to leave though. They would surely inform Kyoya or at the very least Tachibana who in turn would inform Kyoya.

"Excuse me? Are you going to answer me? I asked where you want to go?"

She blinked at the driver forgetting she was in a taxi. Where was she going to go? If she went home Kyoya would be there within the half hour. "Hikaru and Kaoru," she said suddenly.

"Excuse me? If that's the name of a place you need to tell me where it is," the driver said.

"Uh, no, sorry," she said then gave him the address to the Hitachiin mansion. She dug through her wallet relieved to see that she had at least enough money to pay for the ride. He looked at her skeptically as they pulled up to the vast estate.

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yes, this is the right place," she said not even offended by his words.

She paid the man and knocked on the door. As soon as she finished knocking she could have smacked herself the twins were still at Art School. They were coming home this weekend, but the weekend wasn't here yet. Now what was she supposed to do?

The butler answered the door and smiled pleasantly.

"Ah, good morning, Miss Haruhi, I am sorry to inform you that the young masters will not be home until the weekend."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Shota-san, I completely forgot about that," she said trying to hold back her tears. She felt so foolish. Jeez, twice in one day first with finding out about Kyoya, and now standing here when Hikaru and Kaoru aren't even home.

"I-um," she started.

"Why don't you step inside Miss Haruhi, you don't seem yourself at all." He felt troubled. The young girl's face was tear streaked. His concern grew for this young girl that the entire household was so fond of. The young master's had matured quite a bit over the years and they all knew it was directly due to this girls influence.

"Please, step inside and I shall make sure you get some tea."

"No, no, it's um…it's really…"

"Haruhi? Haruhi darling is that you?"

Haruhi's embarrassment grew as she saw Mrs. Hitachiin. She wasn't one to depend on others and she certainly wasn't one to share her business.

"Haruhi, darling, you have been crying. Come in, come in, and tell Mama Hitachiin what's wrong." There was no stopping her once she ushered her inside.

"I…I didn't mean to intrude. I forgot that the guys weren't home yet. I…I…," she felt the tears threaten at the concerned look on Mrs. Hitachiin's face.

"Oh, my dear, what happened? Come, sit and talk with me."

She had no desire to embarrass herself or Kyoya, but when their mother wrapped her arms around her she broke down not only in tears, but the whole story came pouring out of her mouth.

"How could Kyoya keep such a thing from you. That Ohtori-san makes me so mad. That man acts as though he is directly descended from royalty. How _dare _he treat my little doll as nothing more than just a pawn," she said completely outraged as she held her tighter.

Haruhi had to suppress a laugh. This crazy woman didn't even realize that calling her a doll objectified her as much as being a pawn. The difference was Mr. Ohtori truly wished to manipulate her life were Mrs. Hitachiin just loved to dress her up. She would never do anything to hurt her. Haruhi truly loved the woman.

"Oh, darling, you cry as much as you want and if you're worried about that evil Shadow King son of his bothering you then worry no more. You can stay here as long as you want to."

"I really appreciate that, but I couldn't possibly impose on you."

"Oh it is no imposition at all, my dear, Haruhi. The twins are away at school so they will never think to come looking for you here. You are family to me, my boys love you, you are their best friend. At one time Hikaru wished you would be more but he respects that you would never chose one and hurt the other. That has only made them love you more. I know it is the reason me and and their father love you so much. Do you know how many girls would have jumped at Hikaru's offer based on his wealth or name alone. Not you, Haruhi. You would never hurt or use my boys and for that I love you. You _are_ family, Haruhi so you stay as long as you want."

Haruhi began to cry at the sweetness of this woman.

"Now, now, dear, you let it all out while I have a bath drawn for you."

"I…I have no clothes."

Mrs. Hitachiin got the same devilish look that always graced the faces of the twins.

"You are my muse, Haruhi. I have a closet full of clothes I have designed just for you. I've been meaning to get them to you but with the boys not home I just haven't had the chance. You go take that bath, I will get you some pajamas and I will have the maids pack the clothes in trunks."

"I…"

"Say no more, Haruhi, you know there's no changing my mind."

Haruhi sighed at the truth of that. She couldn't thank her since she couldn't get any words past the lump in her throat. She smiled to show her gratitude and allowed Mrs. Hitachiin to lead her to the luxurious bath she had drawn for her.

" Here we are. You can stay in the boys room. Good night, Haruhi dear, our room is just five doors down don't hesitate to wake me if you can't sleep."

"Thank you, for everything."

"Anything for you my darling little doll," she said folding her up in her warm embrace once more.

Haruhi laid down on the bed and inhaled deeply. She could smell the cologne the twins had worn for years now. It was comforting it felt like home. She couldn't thank Mrs. Hitachiin enough for all she has done for her this day. She cried a river of tears and Mrs Hitachiin didn't force her to say anything. She just let her cry. She was grateful that she didn't want her to continue to explain her feelings. She was humiliated enough without having to describe in detail how foolish she had been.

She pressed herself deeper into Hikaru's pillow. She knew it was his by the color. Only Hikaru would want the black pillow case whereas Kaoru would go for the navy blue that was laying beside her. She inhaled once more. The emotions of the day were finally catching up to her she felt completely drained. It seemed like she might be able to get some sleep after all.

Kyoya looked at his watch and frowned. It was midnight and still no sign of Haruhi. He was truly getting worried now. The worst part was that he normally would call everyone they knew until he tracked her down, but if he did that he would have to explain why she was avoiding him. He closed his laptop furious that she would avoid him to this extent. He sighed as he thought about how angry and hurt she really must be.

He placed a call to Tachibana to fill him in. He took his watch off, and his button down shirt and walked toward her bedroom. If she thought she was going to avoid him by sneaking in late she had another thing coming. He laid down on her bed and inhaled sharply as his head hit her pillow. A tight feeling filled his chest as the scent of cherry blossoms filled his senses. "Haruhi," he whispered before falling asleep.

A/N (again): Wow! That turned out a little longer than I thought it was going to. So, what do you think. I love, love, love, reviews. They make me super happy and I love to hear what everyone thought when they were reading. I would really appreciate it if you could send me your input. Arigato!


	2. Before a fall

**Disclaimer: The sad fact is I still don****'****t own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do love to pair the charters up and have fun with them! Bisco Hatori is a genius!**

A/N: Thank you so much for the kind reviews. You guys really are the best. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I wanted to concentrate on the ending to my first story. I was sad to see it end but now I can completely focus on this one! Yay! Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!

Haruhi woke up and inhaled deeply. She knew that smell. It was so familiar to her she expected to feel two sets of arms wrapped around her but when she fully awoke she found she was up in the twins bed she groaned as she remembered the previous days events. She really didn't feel like going to class she knew Kyoya would be waiting for her and she just couldn't bring herself to face him yet.

She was too angry, too hurt, and too humiliated to have to confront him. She sighed. Should she really miss class? She never had before. It was Tuesday which meant the only class she would be missing was the English class she was taking with Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai. Oh, no, she forgot about those two. She didn't want to face them anymore than she wanted to face Kyoya. They were too skilled at reading people and would know instantly that something was she waited long enough she could just go home since Kyoya had two classes and wouldn't be at her apartment. He wouldn't miss class regardless of what was going on.

She got out of bed and headed down to the dining room. The twins parents were already eating and drinking some coffee. It smelled divine.

"Good morning, Haruhi," the twins father greeted with his every ready kind smile.

"Haruhi, darling, did you sleep well? Come, come join us for breakfast," Mrs. Hitachiin said. "If you have any plans for the day I'm afraid you will have to cancel them as I have decided to keep you all too myself."

"Uh, I do have class this morning but I'm not sure if I am going," she said horrified to admit that she would skip a class because she was too humiliated to go.

"Oh, pffft, you can blow off one class. You need a mental health day and I have planned a day of beauty for the two of us. Ah, it is going to be so relaxing."

"Wait…what?"

The twins father laughed at the shocked look on her face.

"Um, I don't mean to sound ungrateful but I don't really go for all that beauty stuff so even though I appreciate the thought, I'm not sure I will be joining you," Haruhi said hoping she didn't offend.

"Ugh, Haruhi, no wonder my boys get so exasperated with you. How could you not want a day of pampering and beauty. It's as good for the soul as it is for the skin. Now I am sorry but it is all planned out. I refuse to take no for an answer."

Haruhi exhaled slowly. Knowing Mrs. Hitachiin this day could turn out far more humiliating than if she just went to class and faced Kyoya and her senpais. It was going to be a long day.

Kyoya rolled over and reached across the bed hoping to feel Haruhi by his side. He frowned when his hand met smooth cold sheets that didn't look slept on at all. He sat up, put on his glasses, and looked at the time. He had an hour to get to his first class. He shuffled into her bathroom, made himself presentable enough to be seen in public while he went home, and called Tachibana to come pick him up.

"How is Miss Haruhi?" Tachibana asked as he opened the car door for him.

Kyoya longed to lie to him so that he didn't have to admit she was still avoiding him but he may need his help tracking her down so he couldn't. Besides, Tachibana has been his own personal security man for years and he had no desire to lie to him.

"I don't know. She didn't return home last night," Kyoya admitted.

Tachibana frowned. He did not like the sounds of that. He hoped nothing happened to her. He was surprised himself to find he was quite fond of the straight forward young girl.

"I do not mean to overstep my bounds but I find that news quite troubling, sir. It is not like Miss Haruhi to not return home," he said hoping this didn't anger the young Master.

"I fully agree, Tachibana. I am hoping that I will see her after her class today. She may have just spent the night at her father's apartment. I thought of calling to verify it but I did not wish to worry Ranka needlessly if she wasn't there."

"Agreed, sir," Tachibana said. Without another word he drove to the Ohtori estate.

Kyoya was hoping to have enough time to at least peek in her classroom to convince himself she was safe before his own class, but he ran out of time. His class was on the other side of the campus from hers. Luckily his class ended a little bit early and he could wait outside her classroom so she couldn't avoid him.

Hunny and Mori took their seats and looked at the empty chair behind Hunny.

"I wonder where Haru-chan is," Hunny said to his cousin. "It's not like her to be late."

"Hn," Mori agreed. He frowned as he stared at the empty seat. It wasn't like her at all. He had seen her attend class sick, high fever, no sleep. Nothing stopped her. She didn't allow it. So what could have happened that would make her skip class.

Hunny looked at his watch and pulled out his cell phone. He called Haruhi but it went straight to voice mail. Hunny frowned.

"She's not answering," Hunny said knowing that was not like her any more than missing class was. "If it wasn't so late I would call Kyo-chan to find out what's wrong but his class has already started."

Mori had an unsettling feeling. He didn't like it. Something just seemed off. He tried to concentrate on the lecture but he kept thinking about that empty chair and the person who should be sitting in it.

Class finally ended. Mori wanted to go find Kyoya so he could make sure Haruhi was all right. He frowned when he seen Kyoya already waiting as he leaned against the door. His stomach tightened with unfamiliar worry. Did something bad happen to Haruhi that he wanted to come tell them in person.

"Hey, Kyo-chan," Hunny said when he saw him.

"Good Morning, Hunny-senpai, where is Haruhi?" Kyoya asked trying to look through the door beyond them.

The tightness in Mori's stomach increased. Hunny could not get through to Haruhi by phone and Kyoya didn't know she wasn't in class?

"She didn't come to class today. We were hoping to see you so we could find out why."

Kyoya fought to keep the emotions off of his face. He was shocked that Haruhi would miss a class. She never did such a thing in the past. Now he was getting seriously concerned. He struggled once more to keep his mask in place although if there were ever two people who could read body language it was the two men in front of him.

"What is going on, Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked looking at him warily.

Mori was studying him too a frown marring the handsome mans face.

Kyoya took a deep breath deciding what to say.

"Kyo-chan, what has happened to Haruhi?"

Knowing he couldn't avoid it any longer he decided to tell them only what he had too.

"Haruhi overheard a conversation between me and my Father yesterday afternoon. She was not pleased by it. I have not spoken to her since."

"What did she overhear?" Hunny asked curiously. It must have been pretty bad if Haruhi was avoiding both Kyoya and class. Although she probably avoided class so that she could avoid Kyoya.

"I would prefer not to go into it if you don't mind," Kyoya said coldly.

Mori's frown deepened. He was worried for Haruhi. It was not like her to avoid a situation. One of the things he admired about her was that she did not back down from a challenge in her life. She faced everything head on and dealt with issues as they presented themselves.

"If you hear from her I would appreciate it if you could let me know," Kyoya said.

"I don't know, Kyo-chan. It sounds like Haru-chan is avoiding you for a reason. Takashi and I wouldn't want to get caught in the middle."

"I am not asking you for anything other than knowing she is safe."

"Are you sure?" Hunny asked.

Kyoya sighed. "I am sure."

Mori was lost in thought as he got into the limo beside his cousin. They sat in silence until they reached the family dojo.

"What do you think, Takashi?" Hunny asked as soon as they sat cross legged facing each other.

"I think the conversation she over heard must have been bad if she is avoiding Kyoya to the extent of missing class today."

"I agree. I can only imagine the conversation. She must have over heard Mr. Ohtori telling Kyoya she gave no benefit to the family. Kyoya's father doesn't have a kind bone in his body. I am sure his words were harsh and insulting. Poor Haru-chan," Hunny finished tears swimming in his eyes for his friend.

"You are right, Mitsukuni, he would not have been kind and if she over heard the conversation then he did not realize she was there. He would have spared no truth to make his feelings known especially if he thought he was only talking to his son. I am concerned about Haruhi's feelings but right now my bigger concern is her safety. Where is she?"

"That's a good question. I want to call Ranka-chan thinking that Haruhi may have gone to his apartment since it would have the comfort of home to her but I agree with Kyo-chan too. If she isn't there I don't want to worry him."

"Is there anywhere else she could be that we can call?" Mori asked.

"I have been thinking about that. She is not with us, and she is avoiding Kyo-chan. That only leaves the twins and Tama-chan."

"The twins are at their school until Thursday and Tamaki is on a business trip with his grandmother until tomorrow," Takashi said.

"I am going to call her again," Hunny said. "Hopefully she is at Ranka-san's and just slept in maybe that's why she didn't answer before."

"Hn," Mori said waiting while Hunny called.

"Still not answering," he said as he hung up. "Is it wrong of me to be worried, Takashi, because I am."

"No. I am too," he admitted quietly.

"This may not be the time to bring this up but it has got me thinking. Do you realize this could be your chance?" Hunny asked looking at his cousin carefully.

Mori looked at him and frowned. "You are right. This is not the time to bring that up."

"I'm serious, Takashi. I don't care if the timing is right or not I have to say how I feel. I know you love her. You have for a long time," Hunny said.

Mori shook his head back and forth.

"Don't shake your head at me. You don't honestly think you can deny it do you. I am not making a guess here you told me yourself that you love her. The first time you told me was back in her first year of High School. You have told me quite recently as well. Your feelings have not changed. I know you still love her more now than you used to."

"I am not trying to deny it. You are right. I love her but I will not take advantage of her," Mori said quietly.

"I didn't say that. I know you would never take advantage of her but you thought you missed your chance with her since you didn't speak up before Kyoya blind sided us all and asked her out. If Mr. Ohtori disagrees with the match and they break up then you will get the chance you thought you lost to be with her."

"Again, that would be taking advantage of her in her upset state. Besides, Kyoya would be a fool to give her up because of his father. I would give up everything I have for the chance to be with her," Mori said fiercely.

Hunny smiled. "I know you would, Takashi, but I am not so sure Kyoya will. The two of you are very different. He needs his father's approval. He has strived for it his whole life. You are willing to make sacrifices for love but I am not so sure Kyoya would see Haruhi as a bigger benefit than the Ohtori Empire."

"Then he truly is a fool," Mori stated firmly.

"And his foolishness will be your gain," Hunny said then put his hand up to stop his friend from interrupting. "I am not saying confess to her now when she will be in a hurt and vulnerable state. I am saying now is your chance to spend more time with her. We have a class with her and we study together, but most of her time is spent with Kyoya. If they are no longer a couple she will need us and that means you can spend even more time with her and get closer to her."

Mori thought about his cousins words. He would love to spend the rest of his life with Haruhi. He has known since not long after he met her that she is the only one for him. His complete attention and devotion had always been on Mitsukuni, his family, and Kendo no girl no matter how beautiful was ever able to sway his devotion…until Haruhi. Even dressed as a boy she captivated him completely and for the first time in his life he struggled to concentrate and his mind was divided between his former devotions and thoughts of her. For that reason alone he knew she was the one and the longer he knew her the more convinced he was of he meant what he said he would not take advantage of her at a difficult time. Spending more time with her did sound nice though. If he could have that for now it would be enough.

Hunny watched with satisfaction as a small smile graced Takashi's face. His cousin truly loved Haru-chan. He would do everything he could to make sure they spent as much time together as possible. When Takashi first saved Haru-chan from Tamaki in the Host Club he had been jealous. Takashi had never given anyone else a second thought or glance. He worried that he would lose Takashi to the strange girl and be left alone. The more he got to know Haru-chan the more he himself loved her. Not the way Takashi did Hunny loved her like a sister and she accepted him and his Loli ways without question or judgement.

By the time Takashi confessed to him that he was completely in love with Haru-chan Hunny felt no worries at all. By then he realized Haru-chan understand the close relationship between the cousins. He knew with certainty that he would not lose Takashi he would gain Haruhi. Nothing would make him happier than to have her as a part of his family and get closer to the girl himself.

Hunny had started dating Reiko-chan earlier this year and would be delighted if Takashi had Haru-chan for himself. Hunny had not been too happy when Haruhi started dating Kyoya. He felt the Shadow King was too cold for her loving heart. She needed someone to take care of her even though she hates the thought and would never admit it. Takashi would be perfect for her. His cousin didn't do things in pieces. He has devoted himself to her wholeheartedly. Takashi just didn't believe someone like Haruhi could love him in return. For both of their sakes Hunny was going to try his hardest to make them both see it and bring them closer together. He had to have a talk with his uncle.

"Hey, Takashi, I want to see if there is any cake in the kitchen. Since Haru-chan isn't answering my calls why don't you try," Hunny said as an excuse to go find his uncle.

"Me?" Mori looked mortified. "Why would I call her? I have never called her and I wouldn't know what to say. Besides why would she answer my call if she didn't answer yours?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking we should both try since we don't know what she is thinking or who she is avoiding. If you're not sure what to say then maybe you should send her a text. I'm going to go see about that cake."

Mori watched the shorter man bounce out of the room and head toward the kitchen. He frowned. Should he try to text her? Would she respond if he did? What if she didn't want to talk to anyone? What if she was hurt and couldn't answer her phone? That last thought motivated him. If there was a chance that Haruhi was hurt then he had to do all he could to try and contact her.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and took a deep breath.

Haruhi was sitting in a chair feeling like her hair was being ripped out by the roots. She wondered what this hairstylist of Yuhuza's was doing to her but it wasn't pleasant. Her phone beeped alerting her to a message. She figured it was Kyoya but it could be her dad. She reached out and grabbed it off the table surprised to see it was from Mori-senpai. She shouldn't be surprised though she did miss class this morning and they would be worried. What was she going to tell him?

(A/N: **Bold-Mori****'****s text **_Italics-Haruhi__'__s text_)

**Missed you in class are you okay?**

_I__'__m not hurt or sick so don__'__t worry. _Haruhi text trying not to answer his question.

**Kyoya was outside our class this morning looking for you. He told us you overheard a conversation between him and his father but he did not tell us what was said.**

_I__'__m sorry, senpai, but I don__'__t want to talk about it right now. _

**I understand. I just need to know one thing are you all right?**

_I__'__ve been better._

**Kyoya did not know where you were. Mitsukuni and I are worried about you.**

_Don__'__t worry, senpai. _He was frustrated by her response. It was clear she was upset since she missed class. Why did she insist on being so independent that she wouldn't turn to them?

**Where are you?**

She didn't respond which troubled him.

**Where are you?**

_Will you tell Kyoya? Are you asking for him?_

**No, I am asking so that I know you are all right.**

_I__'__m all right. I told you already don__'__t worry._

**Haruhi, where are you?**

She didn't answer. Mori was getting annoyed. Surely she knew Kyoya could not manipulate him into doing anything for him. She must know he's not asking for Kyoya sake.

**Haruhi, you have my word.**

She felt bad. She never meant to doubt Mori-senpai. Just because she couldn't trust Kyoya didn't mean she would ever have to feel that way about Mori. He had never let her down before.

_Hitachiin__'__s_

**I****'****ll be right there.**

_No, it__'__s not necessary._

**Mitsukuni and I are on our way.**

She sighed. Now the only thing she could do was thank Mrs. Hitachiin for her hospitality and extravagance and hope he kept his word. She felt a slight flutter in her stomach. She had been starting to feel something for Mori but pushed it down and ignored it once she began dating Kyoya. Kyoya had asked her out and she had said yes so he deserved her full devotion. Now that she knew of his deception she allowed herself to think about Mori fully. Her stomach fluttered once more when she thought about his concern. She was being foolish of course he would be concerned. It would be foolish of her to read more into it than that.

"Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai are on their way to get me," she said.

"Oh, I can't wait until they see you. I'll have the maids bring your trunks down immediately."

"You know I really can't accept two trunks full of Hitachiin brand clothes from you," she said knowing they were worth a small fortune.

"My dear girl don't be silly. I insist."

"But…but,"

"Now…now you are the daughter I never had and my own living doll besides you have paid for them in your own way."

She looked at the woman who wore the trademark Hitachiin smirk.

"You know I will have you pose for pictures among other things that I may need your help are my muse and my mannequin. Think of this as payment for all the hours you spend getting poked with needles and posing."

"All right I guess that's fair just let me know when I can help."

"Of course dear, of course. Now lets get find the perfect shoes for this outfit."

She looked down at her self and cringed wondering what Hunny and Mori were going to say when they saw her.

Mori walked into the kitchen to find Hunny finishing a slice a cake sitting across from his father who was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Let's go get Haruhi," Mori said as he walked passed them.

"She answered you?" he asked a bit surprised and hurt that she did even though she didn't answer him.

"Hn."

"Where is she?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru's," he answered.

"Sneaky little Haru-chan, we discarded their place as a thought since they weren't home. I should have known. She quite close to Mrs. Hitachiin."

"Are you coming?" Mori asked impatient to see for himself if she was truly all right. He couldn't gauge anything through texts since he couldn't see the persons face or hear the inflection in their voice.

"Can we bring Haru-chan back here after we pick her up? I want to make sure she's okay and I don't want to drop her right off at her apartment in case Kyo-chan is there," Hunny said innocently.

"Hn."

Hunny looked at his uncle with a smile on his face. His uncle nodded his head slightly with a smile of his own._ Perfect._

Mori sat in the limo trying to calm his nerves. It was foolish to be nervous really. Just because she may break up with Kyoya didn't mean she felt anything for him. He felt shame at his thoughts. How could he be excited when she was probably hurt? Kyoya looked upset too. Even though he tried to mask it and even though Mori thought he'd be a better match for Haruhi then Kyoya the man was still his friend. He should not be feeling any joy from their situation but it seemed his heart was just not getting the message his brain was trying to send. He had to gain control of his thoughts and reign in his feelings before they got there.

Hunny had hopped out of the limo and knocked on the double doors. The second they opened Mori forgot how to breath.

"Whoa, Haru-chan, you look amazing," Hunny said his voice filled with awe.

"I know she does doesn't she," Mrs. Hitachiin said as she threw her arms around Haruhi from behind. "My darling little girl had a rough day yesterday so we treated ourselves to a day of beauty to calm the mind. We had mani's and pedi's, massages, facials, hair cuts, and Haruhi even got waxed. The summer is coming after all. I feel like a million bucks and while I can't say how Haruhi feels I can say with certainty that she looks the way I feel."

"It's true, Haru-chan, you do look incredible," Hunny said staring at her.

"I wonder if you agree, Takashi?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked seeing clearly what he thought as he stared at her.

Words had never come easy to him but at this moment he couldn't seem to form one if someone paid him to do it. His eyes raked her from head to toe and back again. Her hair was pulled in a high pony tail by some kind of silver hair tie. She had on a tight fitting silver camisole and equally tight fitting black leather pants that looked soft as butter. The look was complete by a pair of silver sandals. Her tiny toes peeked out the front with black polish on her little toenails. He knew he had to say something soon. He was trying to think of a word, just one word would satisfy Mrs. Hitachiin but then his eyes fell on her waist. He noticed that the bottom of the camisole didn't quite reach the waist of the leather pants. His eye was fixed on the pale hip bone that stood just above the low waist of the pants.

He had spent his entire life learning how to master and control his feelings. One of the first lessons the young men were taught was how to control lust. He had never really battled with that emotion until he met Haruhi and even then he was able to lock down his thoughts and get himself under control. For the first time in his life he was unable to do that. Lust raced through him as he was stuck on the image of himself dropping to his knees before her and nibbling that pale little bone. He gasped completely shocked by his thoughts. He had never thought that way before in his life.

"Oh, my dear Haruhi, when you can silence a critic speechless that is the best compliment of all," Mrs. Hitachiin said in delight.

Hunny looked at his cousin and almost gasped himself. Hunny had never seen that look on Takashi's face before. He was completely enamored. A slight blush sprinkled Takashi's cheeks bones and bridge of his nose at Mrs. Hitachiin's words. Hunny smirked when he saw the blazing blush on Haruhi's face. This was going even better than planned.

"I think Takashi agrees with me," Hunny said.

"I think so," Mrs. Hitachiin said. "Takashi will you help get those trunks stowed away and don't forget to bring them in Haruhi's house for her. They are my gifts to her for all her hard work for me and she has already tried to refuse them twice."

"We'll be sure to carry them in her apartment ourselves, don't worry," Hunny said sweetly.

Mori was just glad he had something to do other than stare at Haruhi. He was making a fool out of himself. The last thing she wanted was another former host ogling her. But it was hard not to do in that outfit. She could make a celibate monk have that vision he had earlier. He shook his head trying to clear that thought. He felt rude for not even acknowledging how she looked. He just couldn't bring himself to do so yet.

Haruhi hugged Mrs. Hitachiin one last time and thanked her for everything.

"It was my pleasure dear. Oh and by the way we have a runway show coming up in the near future so I'll be needing you to model some clothes with the boys so I can make my final decisions."

"Okay just let me know when." Haruhi groaned inwardly at the thought of spending hours changing and posing but she did want to earn the two trunks of top designer clothes.

She settled into the limo and looked at Mori.

"Mitsukuni is right you do look amazing," he said quietly but he only held her eyes for half a second before looking away.

Her heart began to dance in her chest before she wanted to smack herself. Mrs. Hitachiin could make a pig look fashionable and sexy. It was nothing but pure foolishness on her part to think that a man who looked like Takashi could find a tiny little girl who passed as a boy desirable. She sighed. She half expected Hunny to bombard her with questions the second they got inside but so far he just stared at her without saying a would be curious about what happened between her and Kyoya. It was just a matter of time before he started but for now she was going to appreciate the silence.

"I think I hear the limo pulling up," Mr. Morinozuka said to his wife.

"Please don't be too hard on the poor girl," she said knowing how her husband can be.

"Mitsukuni seems to think this young lady is important to Takashi's future. In fact imperative was the word he used. If this is true and she may one day become part of the Morinozuka family she might as well be tested now. I will stop when I see she has reached her limit, but if she is as strong willed as Mitsukuni has said she is then I will enjoy pushing her and testing how far her limits go."

She sighed knowing there was nothing she could say that would stop her husband from testing. As a Martial Arts instructor it was in his blood to push and test and push a person to discover their own limits. We shall see what this girl is made of.

As soon as they walked in the house Haruhi looked around and felt instantly at home. Instead of all the fancy over the top pieces she was used to seeing in their other friends mansions, Mori's home was very traditionally decorated, peaceful and calm. She walked into the back of Mori since she wasn't paying attention and didn't notice he stopped.

"Sorry, Mori-senpai," she said rubbing her nose.

"Hn," he said though he looked down at her with a slight smile.

Haruhi glanced up and felt like she had entered a community of giants. Mori's dad must have been at least six foot four if not taller and the woman beside him stood just a hair under Mori which would make her six feet at least. If Hunny had not been standing beside her she would have felt completely dwarfed in the room. Both of his parents were extremely good looking people which instantly explained Mori being so handsome. Both had jet black hair. Mori's father had almost black eyes but Mori's mom had the steely grey that Haruhi was so attracted to each time she looked at Mori. She felt her face flush at the thought of being attracted to Mori and hoped she wasn't too red.

"Takashi, Mitsukuni, and you are?" Mr. Morinozuka said looking down at her.

She craned her neck to keep looking up and opened her mouth to answer but Mori beat her to it.

"This is Fuji…"

"I did not ask you Takashi. Why are you answering when I am speaking to her? Well, you are?" Mr. Morinozuka said interrupting Mori.

Mori looked at his father and felt a bit worried. He knew that tone well his father used it when he was testing someone. Why was he testing someone he just met? He wished he could silently apologize to Haruhi for what was about to come but he couldn't do that in front of his father.

"I am Fujioka Haruhi, Sir," Haruhi said an executed a perfect ninety degree bow in front of his father.

"Oh, Takashi where have you been hiding such a gorgeous creature?" his mother said embarrassing him further.

Mr. Morinozuka stared at the young girl feeling a bit puzzled. Mitsukuni described her as special but did remark she didn't care one bit about what she wore or what she looked like. The girl in front of him did not fit that description she looked like she just stepped out of a magazine.

"I..I…wasn't hiding her," Mori said not knowing how to respond to his mothers embarrassing question.

"I don't normally look like this," she said answering his wife. "I just spent the day with Mrs. Hitachiin and …well…she's a little hard to say no to."

Mr. Morinozuka scanned her quickly. She was a gorgeous girl and under Hitachiin Yuzuhas guidance she was simply breathtaking. He randomly thought that she looked perfectly suited to his son despite her petite size.

"Oh, yes, I can't say I know Mrs. Hitachiin well, but she is a formidable force. Are you close to her?" his mother enquired.

"Yes, very, I adore her, as relentless as she can be. I am best friends with her sons."

"Do you go to school with my son?" he asked sternly, watching her carefully.

"Yes, Sir, I am a first year at Ouran University," she answered.

"A first year?"

"Yes, Sir, first year Pre-Law," she said.

"Pre-Law, is this how you met my son?" he asked knowing the answers from Mitsukuni but he wanted to hear how she would respond.

Mori looked at his father sharply. He had spoken of Haruhi before. He never went into great detail but his father knows he did not just meet her. What was he up to?

"No, Sir, I met him in my first year of high school. We were in the same club."

He eyed her from head to toe.

"You look too scrawny to do Kendo and the only other club my son was in during high school was a Host Club. Since you are a girl I can eliminate that. So tell me how you really met my son."

"I may be many things Mr. Morinozuka but I am no liar," she said. He watched her stiffen under his implication. "You are correct I am too scrawny to pass as a Kendo fighter. I am not athletic in any way but I was in the Host Club despite my gender."

"Haruhi," he said as he continued to study her. "I remember Takashi and Mitsukuni talking about a Haruhi. Satoshi too now that I think about it. What class were you in at Ouran Academy?"

"Class A," she said.

He smiled then frowned. "Fujioka, the name does not sound familiar. What business is your family in?"

"Father," Mori said unhappy with his fathers line of questioning. He didn't want anyone to put her down though his father was usually completely without judgement.

"It's all right, Mori-senpai, I don't mind answering his questions," she said calmly looking his father straight in the eye.

He watched her. She did not seem intimidated by his size, his tone, or his questions in the least. He liked that. He admired that.

"My family is not in business."

She could see him thinking this over not sure if he would be pleased or not by this information but she had enough deceit and manipulation from Mr. Ohtori. She would not lie to Mori's dad even if that meant he was disappointed.

"If they are not in business than what does your father do for work?"

"He works in a bar," she said bluntly.

That made him blink. He normally showed no emotion on his face.

"A bar?"

"Yes, sir, a tranny bar to be exact," she said honestly while still maintaining eye contact. She could feel Mori tense beside her but she would not withhold the truth. She felt bad if this would make a bad impression or cause Mori any problems but she was tired of being manipulated to fit into this society and she would not do so to please anyone.

The few times she was around Mr. Ohtori she tried to be what he expected of a girl worthy of his son. It turned out he was the one who wanted her in the family. She was done with any kind of impressions. She was who she was take it or leave it.

"Did you say a tranny bar?"

"Yes, Sir, my father is…quite a unique individual."

"And your mother?" he asked.

"My mother is no longer with us," she said sadly. "But when she was alive she was a lawyer. A very good one even though she was young."

"I am sorry for bringing up a painful memory," he said sincerely.

"It was a long time ago. I have only fond memories of my mother and it doesn't pain me to talk about her. You have nothing to apologize for."

He looked at her calm exterior and used his excellent skills at reading body language. He felt no anxiety coming from her at all, no tension from speaking of her fathers unusual occupation. In fact he noticed pride in her eyes when she spoke of both her parents.

"I do not intimidate you." It was said as a statement not a question.

"No, Sir, you do not," she answered honestly.

"I have asked you very personal questions and you have answered me without hesitation and with no regard to how your answers might affect my opinion of you."

"Father," Mori said once again surprised by his fathers need to test Haruhi.

Before his father could react to Mori's words she spoke.

"I have no wish for you to dislike me, Sir but I have to be true to myself. I am a commoner who worked hard to earn entrance with a scholarship to both Ouran Academy and now Ouran University. My father may be unconventional but he is a good man. I love him and I am not ashamed of him even if others think I should be. I will hope for your good opinion but I have no control over your feelings so worrying about them does me no good at all."

"You're really not intimidated by me," he said this time more in wonder than merely stating a fact.

"No, Sir, I am not."

"She has faced equally intimidating men before, Uncle," Hunny said.

"Equally as intimidating as me?" he asked his nephew in surprise.

"She is in a relationship with Ohtori Kyoya, Father," Mori said.

"Just ending a relationship with him to be exact," she added.

Mori looked at her in surprise. The conversation she over heard must have been as bad as he feared if she made the decision to end it without speaking to Kyoya first.

"Ohtori," Mr. Morinozuka said impressed.

"Yes."

"I see. Did you end the relationship because you were tired of fighting to impress him. Very few can completely impress him."

"I hoped he would be okay with my dating his son. I recently found out he was the one who pressed for the relationship," she said quietly.

Mori and Hunny each whipped their heads in her direction then shared a look with each other. Each young man was frowning.

"Really?" his father said.

"Yes, I was deceived," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Well, Ohtori finds little merit in the things our family values. I like this girl, Takashi," he said to his son.

Mori felt relief not even realizing how much tension was there. What his father thought of her wouldn't change his feelings for her but he would rather have his fathers support than not.

"You are straightforward, you look me in the eye when you speak to are loyal to your family and you speak honorable words on their behalf. These are all traits we admire. You are welcome here any time Fujioka-san," he said kindly.

"Thank you, sir, and please call me Haruhi."

"Very well."

"Haruhi, it would please me very much if you joined us for dinner," Mori's mother said.

She glanced at Mori wondering what he thought of his mothers sudden invitation. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable. He looked relaxed and had a slight smile on his face. He looked at her waiting for her response.

"Thank you, Mrs. Morinozuka it would be an honor to join you and your family for dinner."

Tears still swam in her eyes from the mention of the Ohtori's deception.

Mrs. Morinozuka seemed to sense her distress.

"Takashi, why don't you and Mitsukuni take Haruhi up to your room and talk. We'll call you when dinner is ready," his mother said.

Mori fought the slight blush he felt coming to his cheeks. He had never had a girl in his room before and he had not planned on inviting Haruhi into it since it seemed like such an intimate setting. He supposed if Mitsukuni was there it wouldn't seem too inappropriate and it had been his mothers suggestion. He led her to his room. Hunny's phone rang as soon as they were seated on the floor around his low study table.

"It's Kyo-chan," he said before answering. "Hello. Yes, she is with me and Takashi. We are at Takashi's. I don't know about that. I think you should check with Haru-chan first Kyo-chan. He wants to talk to you," Hunny said handing her the phone.

She looked at Hunny like she wanted to kill him then for some unknown reason she looked to Mori for support. He shook his head yes encouraging her. She took the phone with a frown.

"Hello."

"Haruhi, I…"

"Don't, Kyoya…I can't right now."

"Please, Haruhi, we need to talk."

"I can't," she whispered on the verge of tears.

"Haruhi, there are things you must know. If you could give me a chance to explain…"

"I'm serious, Kyoya, I really can't right now. You need to give me some time to get over my shock so that I can think clearly and say what I need to say without all of this confusing emotion."

"But, Haruhi, I really think it would be best if we spoke now."

"I disagree." She heard him sigh.

"Fine tomorrow then," he said.

"No, still too soon."

"It's already been a whole day. Do you know how worried I was?"

"As surprising as this may come to you, it's not always about you or how you want everything to be. I need time before I can face you or my anger will get the better of me and I will not be pleasant to talk to."

"Haruhi, you wound me but this is about me whether you want to believe that or not."

"Really? I don't see how since you were not the one who was deceived."

Mori and Hunny winced at her blunt words.

"Haruhi, I…"

"I am done with this conversation," she said and handed the phone back to Hunny.

"Haruhi," he said. Hunny was surprised by the desperation he heard in his voice.

"It's me Kyo-chan. I think you need to listen to Haru-chan right now and give her the space she is asking for."

"Fine," he said harshly. "But we need to talk before Thursday night. We need to talk before leaving for our host club long weekend get away"

"Kyo-chan says you need to talk before we all go away on Thursday."

"No. Tell him not to worry about it being uncomfortable. I just won't go," she said.

"You have to go, Haru-chan the twins are coming home special for these plans. They would be devastated if you don't go."

"I don't want to make it uncomfortable for everybody."

"Tell her if we resolve this beforehand no one needs to feel uncomfortable. She has to go," Kyoya said furiously.

"Me and Takashi will talk her into going but we will not force her into talking to you if she is not ready. Maybe the two of you can talk sometime during the trip. You each have good control of your emotions it shouldn't be uncomfortable. But you need to promise me to stay away from Haru-chan until then. If you don't give her the space she is asking for I'm going to be real mad at you Kyo-chan."

"Fine," Kyoya said even more harshly than before. "I promise to leave her alone as long as you promise you will get her to go."

"Piece of cake. Bye, Kyo-chan," he said and hung up before he could continue.

"I'm sorry to put you on the spot, Hunny-senpai I just don't want to talk to him right now," she said as two tears slipped out of her eyes she could no longer hold them back.

Hunny reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

"No problem. I'm sorry he broke your heart, Haru-chan."

She frowned at Hunny's words. She looked at him in confusion. "Broke my heart? No, he didn't break my heart. You can't break something you're not holding." She laughed without any humor. "Who knew my dad could be so right about something?"

They both just looked at her.

"My father always says pride comes before a fall. Do you know when Kyoya asked me out I was shocked then I have to admit it felt good after all his commoner comments through the years. I felt a little proud that he would choose me despite what his father would think. Little did I know it wasn't despite it but because of it. We never said I love you to each other. I could feel something growing between us but it didn't reach love yet. He didn't break my heart, Hunny -senpai, but he broke my trust. To me that is worse. How could he do that to me?"

"I'm confused, Haru-chan, we thought you over heard Mr. Ohtori forbid your relationship. Could you explain what you were saying to my uncle?"

She relayed the whole conversation she had over heard then her tears mixed with anger as she looked at them.

"How could he do that to me? How could he deceive me like that? How could I have been stupid enough to think he would date me without merit? He must have been laughing over how easy it was to get me to agree. I really am a fool," she said then cried harder into her hands.

"There, there, Haru-chan," Hunny said patting her arm. With each pat he pushed her closer toward Mori.

Mori glared at him but Hunny only smiled. Mori put his arm around her. She moved into his warmth as she cried. Hunny gave him a thumbs up. Mori rolled his eyes and wanted to kill him. Then he looked down at the tiny girl against him and frowned. If Mr. Ohtori did not forbid their relationship then Kyoya still had a chance. His frown deepened as he felt a pain in his chest.

Hunny could see the thoughts playing across his cousins face. _Oh,Takashi, I know what you are thinking but you know our Haru-chan better than that. Kyoya had a better chance keeping her if his father disagreed then he does now that he has deceived and manipulated her. Haru-chan will never forgive that._ Hunny smiled as he thought of all the ways he could help bring these two together.

A/N(again): Wow! Another long one. For those who hate long chapters I apologize but I just couldn't decide where to stop. Any point before this one felt too unfinished but then it became a monster. Please let me know what you think about this chapter. Reviews make me happy and keep me inspired to keep going with the story. I appreciate your time and your thoughts. Arigato!


	3. How could you

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a love of Bisco Hatori****'****s characters and a love of pairing them differently.**

A/N: I wish to thank everyone for their kind reviews. You guys are the best. I really look forward to reading them and hearing what everyone thought. It truly does keep me inspired to know people are waiting for an update. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

Kyoya was _furious!_ How dare Hunny-senpai interfere in his personal affairs. How dare Hunny place himself as a shield between him and Haruhi. Anger, and admittedly, a little fear coursed through him as he realized if Hunny was a shield to protect her then Mori would be a wall. Hunny may be the better martial artist, he may be the only person capable of beating Mori in a fight, but no one could beat Mori when he was in protective mode. If Mori has decided to be her protector then Kyoya was in trouble.

"DAMN IT!" Kyoya yelled throwing his phone across the room. He took a deep breath. He was losing control. He had to calm down before anyone heard him. His father was unaware of the situation and he planned to keep it that way for as long as he could. Tachibana was the only one in the household who knew the situation and he was loyal to Kyoya. He wouldn't say a word to his father. Of course the other security guards knew of Haruhi's abrupt departure, but they didn't know Haruhi was avoiding him. Tachibana was the only person that knew he did not resolve things with Haruhi.

Hunny and Mori knew too of course but they had nothing to do with his father. Just thinking of Hunny made him angry all over again. They had no right to get involved. How did they get involved? Did Haruhi go to them? That seemed unlikely. Haruhi depended on no one. How did the older men of their group find her? Where had she been? And why was she with them now?

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He needed to get a grip so he could formulate his next move. They may not allow him to talk to her now, but Hunny did promise they would make sure she attended their upcoming weekend getaway. He had to focus on that. She couldn't avoid him for the entire long weekend. He wouldn't allow it. He had to tread carefully though, Hunny and Mori weren't the only hosts that would be around her all weekend. He just had to think of a way to get some time alone with her. With any luck Hunny and Mori would be the only hosts to find out what had happened. He wouldn't say anything to the others and he knew Haruhi wouldn't either. Would Hunny and Mori do the same?

Haruhi pressed herself closer to Mori's body as she continued to cry. Mori shifted slightly so they would be more comfortable. He couldn't help but notice how nicely she fit against him regardless of their size difference. He tightened his hold on her and when he did his fingertips grazed her bare hip bone. He bit back the groan that threatened to work it's way up his throat and out his mouth.

What was wrong with him? She was hurting and here he was enthralled by the heat coming off of her and the feeling of her delicate hipbone beneath his touch. Shame washed over him he looked at Mitsukuni but his cousin just continued to smile at him as he watched him hold her. He narrowed his eyes on his cousin wondering when he became as devilish as the twins. He would have to watch him.

"I can't believe I was so stupid."

Haruhi's softly spoken words pulled Mori from his thoughts.

"No," Mori said pulling her closer to him.

"You're not stupid, Haru-chan," Hunny said. "Kyoya was wrong."

"I keep picturing his satisfaction over how easy it was to fool me. I can't believe it didn't cross my mind that he could be manipulating me. How could I possibly think he could date me when there was no merit in it for him? Am I still really that dense?" she asked as her tears slowed and her anger built.

"You're not as oblivious as you used to be," Hunny said trying to comfort her. "None of us would expect Kyoya to manipulate us. It shocked us."

"Why?" she cried. "Why would he do that to one of us?"

"I don't know," Hunny said honestly. He didn't know how Kyoya could do it even to please his father.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea for me to go this weekend," she said quietly.

"You have to go, Haru-chan. The twins can't wait to see you and you know Tamaki will never accept your absence to a host event. Besides, me and Takashi won't enjoy it as much without you there."

"I know, I want to go, I just don't want to give Kyoya the satisfaction of seeing how much his deception hurt me."

"Haru-chan, I promise that you won't be stuck alone with Kyo-chan if you don't want to be. You know the twins will keep you busy and if they are occupied somewhere else me and Takashi will stick by you. I swear."

"All right, Hunny-senpai, I guess I'll go," she said relenting to the sweet smile that graced Hunny's adorable face.

She snuggled in closer to Mori comforted by Hunny's assurance that they will not abandon her this weekend. She placed her head just under Mori's. He rested his chin on her head and was instantly assaulted by how good she smelled. The scent of cherry blossoms flooded his senses. Her skin was silky smooth where his fingers traced patterns on her flat stomach in an attempt to comfort her. The feel of her heat, her softness, her scent, it was all so intoxicating. How in the world could a man have this woman as his own and let her go? His heart hurt he wasn't sure he agreed with Hunny's assessment of Kyoya. Maybe he would fight for her. He'd be a fool not to.

Feeling her against him, having her so close, he realized something. If Kyoya didn't fight to have her, he would. As he told Mitsukuni he would not take advantage of her vulnerable state, but he would try and find a way to make his feelings known to her. He held back once before and he almost lost her. He didn't want to lose her again.

Haruhi quickly wiped away her tears when a knock came upon the door.

"Master Takashi, your mother wishes to inform you that dinner is ready," a maid called through the closed door.

"Thank you," Mori said just loud enough to be heard.

"I must be a mess. Let me just try and put myself back in order before we go down to dinner," Haruhi said pulling away from him.

Mori nodded and pointed to the bathroom. As soon as she slipped inside Mitsukuni looked at him and grinned. Mori groaned as he ran his hands down his face.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said in warning.

"What? I didn't say anything," he said innocently.

"Hn," he said as he narrowed his eyes on him.

Mitsukuni continued to hold that innocent smile. Mori knew him his whole life, the more innocently he smiled the more of a danger he really was.

Haruhi used a cold towel to try and reduce the swelling in her eyes. Only time was going to take care of the redness. She had to hope that by the time they reached the formal dining room she looked somewhat better than she did right followed Mori and Hunny silently. She took a deep breath hoping to put herself in a better frame of mind. She liked Mori's family so far and would rather enjoy this dinner than think about Kyoya's deception.

"Whoa!"

Was the first word she heard as she entered the dining room.

"Haruhi-senpai it's been so long since I've seen you," Satoshi said. He eyed her chest in her fitted shirt and the dip in her waist in her snug pants that hung low on her hips. "You've changed. You look….beautiful," he finished breathlessly.

Haruhi could feel herself blush which would only addd to the redness of her face.

Mori bristled at his younger brothers words. He was surprised by the feelings he had as he watched Satoshi eye Haruhi from top to bottom. He never felt this way before. He was jealous.

"Don't embarrass our guest," Mrs. Morinozuka said.

"I-I didn't mean too embarrass her it's just the last time I've seen her…well…she didn't look like that," he said eyeing her once more.

Mori felt a bit of anger as Satoshi flushed as he watched Haruhi take a seat. Satoshi…blushing! Satoshi was as outspoken as Mori was quiet, as flirty as Mori was reserved. Satoshi must really feel something for Haruhi if just the sight of her can make him blush. Mori decided he didn't like it.

"It's all right, Mrs. Morinozuka, I can understand his surprise. I did pass as a boy through most of high school," Haruhi said brushing it off.

"I don't know how," Satoshi whispered.

Mori looked at his brother unable to miss the awe in his voice when he spoke of her.

"I always thought you were too cute to mistake then," his brother said. "But…now."

"Thank you Satoshi-kun. You have changed too. You've grown into quite a handsome young man," Haruhi said causing Satoshi's flush to deepen.

"Uh, thank you, Haruhi-senpai. And I meant no insult you really were adorable back in high school but now you're…gorgeous."

"_SATOSHI!__" _The tone of Mori's voice surprised everyone. Haruhi turned and stared at him. She had never heard him so stern before in her life.

Satoshi cringed in his seat. Hunny smirked he was the only one to notice the slight smiles that passed between Takashi's parents.

Mori could not believe himself. He felt himself flush under Haruhi's stare.

"Forgive me, Haruhi. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable here as we eat," Mori said knowing that didn't really explain the harsh tone he used.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai," she said quietly. She glanced at Satoshi and noticed he was now the one uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi-senpai," he said completely chastised.

"It's all right, Satoshi-kun," she said giving him a reassuring smile.

Satoshi looked completely taken and dazzled by her natural smile. He flushed an ever deeper shade of red.

Mori did not miss Satoshi's reaction to Haruhi's smile, that smile that made his own heart melt. When Haruhi looked down and began eating Mori narrowed his eyes on his brother giving him _the look._

Satoshi paled.

Hunny secretly smiled. He knew how Mori felt and now that Haruhi was single it was interesting to watch Takashi get territorial. He was glad for Satoshi's gushing and admiration, jealousy could be a very ugly thing, but in small doses it could be a great motivator. He loved Kyo-chan and considered him a friend but Takashi's happiness meant everything to him. Kyo-chan deceived her whereas Takashi was filled with only hopeful, good intentions toward her. Now if he could just persuade Takashi to make a move things would be going according to plan.

Dinner was delicious and after thanking his parents for a lovely evening she turned to them.

"Haruhi, whenever your ready I will take you home," Mori said.

"Do you believe that Kyoya meant what he said when he promised to leave me alone until the trip?" she asked.

"I'd like to think so, Haru-chan, but if he doesn't you call me or Takashi and we'll be right over," Hunny said.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that," she said.

Hunny threw his arms around her. "Anything for you, Haru-chan."

Before she knew it she was at her apartment with Mori and his poor driver stuck carrying the trunks from Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?" she asked.

Mori almost refused thinking it may be inappropriate for him to be in her apartment alone with her, but she seemed to have no problem with it and he would like to spend more time with her.

"Hn," he said and walked in behind her.

"I hope you don't mind if I change into something more comfortable while the water is boiling. Leather is not really something I want to wear any longer although it is soft."

He shook his head taking one more eyeful of her before she changed out of the outfit that has been driving him to madness almost all day.

She came out wearing a simple black camisole trimmed with lace and black short shorts. The uplift of Mori's lips was almost imperceivable as he looked at her. This was the real Haruhi, nothing fancy, nothing showy, yet she looked just as beautiful and somehow just as provocative as she did dressed in leather. She was beyond stunning and she was completely unaware of it. It was one of the things that attracted him to her. She could easily use her looks to be as manipulative as Kyoya yet it wouldn't even dawn on her to do so. It was quite a refreshing change from the prestigious girls they grew up with who were born and bred to play such games.

"I want to thank you, senpai," she said quietly as she handed him his cup of tea and sat across from him.

He looked at her with a slight frown on his face. What was she thanking him for?

"It wasn't the best of days and you and Hunny-senpai are always there for me."

"I'll always be there, Haruhi," he said quietly.

She reached over and placed her tiny hand over his and gently squeezed it.

"I want you to know that really means a lot to me. I didn't get the chance to get that close to you in my first year in the Host Club but with the twins not around to pull me in different directions and us in the same University I'm really happy that we've had the chance to get closer over the years."

"Me too," he said quietly.

The second her hand touched his static flowed straight up his arm. Things were definitely changing between him and Haruhi. He wondered if she felt it too. Her words touched him as did the breath taking smile that followed her statement. She truly meant what she said though he would never doubt that. Haruhi didn't speak falsely. If she said something she meant it or she wouldn't bother saying it in the first place. Her brutal honesty was just another thing her loved about her.

They drank their tea in silence. Mori breathed a contented sigh. He never felt uncomfortable around her. She never pushed for him to talk and she never made him feel awkward because of his silence. She seemed to find it companionable and it made him feel completely at ease whenever he was in her presence. He could spend the rest of his life in such contentment.

He finished his tea and looked at his watch. It was getting late but he wondered if he should leave her. Would Kyoya keep his promise or would he come and force her to talk? If he did come would she call them for help or would she just deal with it on her own? He had a feeling she'd do the latter. He looked at the door once more debating what to do.

She placed her hand over his once again. When he looked up at her she had a soft smile on her face.

"It's all right, senpai, I don't think he's going to come by tonight and if he does I promise I will call you."

He shouldn't really be surprised that Haruhi knew what he was thinking. Just like she was the first one who could tell the twins apart and the only one who could still do it without fail when they were trying she was also the only person who understood what he was trying to wordlessly communicate outside of his family. She was nearly as good as Hunny and even better then his own brother Satoshi. In fact she might be better than both of them since he tended to talk more in front of his family. He did find that as the years went by he spoke more and more in front of her as well. Though more meant five or six words instead of one or two. It was nice to know she understood him so well.

He squeezed her hand back and nodded before he stood up.

"Thanks again, Mori-senpai," she said and took him by surprise when she hugged him as easily as she does Mitsukuni. He stood frozen for only a second before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her back. That same static filled the whole front of his body as he pulled her close. It was almost a magnetic pull which can't be seen but could be felt before two magnets even touched. He had never felt so physically or emotionally connected to another person before. He didn't even feel this for Mitsukuni. He felt deeply protective of Mitsukuni and had a deep bond with his cousin, but it was not this magnetic pull, this charged energy that he felt with Haruhi.

His body began to betray him the longer she was pressed against him, the longer he could inhale her scent. He pulled back but surprised himself when he placed a kiss on her forehead. It seemed so natural and yet now that he had done it he tensed. What would Haruhi think of his bold action?

Relief coursed through him when she smiled up at him her eyes shining as if he had just given her a gift. Perhaps he had, he never kissed anyone. Only Mitsukuni knew that because of his shy nature even at the age of twenty-one he had not received his first kiss. Oh, he had been kissed on the cheek by some of his former clients and he had kissed the back of many hands to play the gentleman, but he was never comfortable doing so…until now.

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow around campus?" she asked as if hoping she would.

"Hn," Mori said then put his shoes on and left.

Mori placed his fingertips to his lips and a smiled. Even her forehead was soft and smooth. He wondered what kind of kisser she would be? What would it feel like to kiss her lips? What would it feel like to kiss all of her? He stifled a moan as his pants grew uncomfortably tight. He closed his eyes and decided to meditate before his thoughts got out of control.

Haruhi closed the door and leaned against it with a smile on her face. _Mori-senpai just kissed her!_ All right it was just a quick kiss on her forehead but still he had never done such a thing before just as she had never hugged him before. She felt that fluttering in her stomach once again. She didn't feel as much kissing Kyoya as she did just _touching _Mori. Whenever her hand touched his she felt a tingling sensation course through her. A little zap like a shock of static. Her smile grew before she stopped herself. So he kissed her, he probably just felt sorry for her. She needed to get a hold of herself.

The next few days passed by quickly and harmlessly. Much to her relief Kyoya did keep his promise. He did make his presence known by showing up in places around campus he knew she'd be, but he was subtle about it. He never approached her just reminded her he was there, keeping him in her thoughts. It was Thursday afternoon and soon they would be leaving for their scheduled long weekend get away at Hunny's beach house. She was looking forward to seeing the twins, she missed them so much, but she was not looking forward to three days and nights with Kyoya.

"Haru-chan, I have good news," Hunny said coming up to her just as she was leaving the library.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Kaoru just called me and asked if me and Takashi could give you a ride to my place for this weekend. He and Hikaru picked up their clothes from their house but had to meet with a client this afternoon. The client lives near where we are going so they thought it would get too late if they had to come back here to pick you up and drive you back. I told him me and Takashi would love to have you ride with us."

"Wait a minute? Since when were they planning on giving me a ride? Wouldn't they just assume I would be going with Kyoya?" she asked.

"Oh, I thought you talked to them."

"No, I haven't," she said sighing. "They must have heard what happened from their mother. Oh, well, this solves my dilemma on how I'm getting there. I was not planning on riding with Kyoya. This weekend is going to be awkward just like I feared."

"It might be awkward but you need to face each other sooner or later Haru-chan. Nothing is going to break up the host club and Tamaki won't allow any former member to miss these outings he plans. They mean too much to him," Hunny said.

"I know. Well, I appreciate the ride. I just need to go home and finish packing."

"Oh, yeah, Kaoru said to tell you not to pack anything they've got your bags all packed."

"What?"

"Something about a bunch of new clothes they made for you for their assignments in class," Hunny said.

"Great," she said dreading what they designed for her this time. She was surprised they hadn't called her as soon as they found out especially Hikaru. If she didn't hear from him that meant he was too pissed to discuss it over the phone. That did not bode well for this weekend.

Haruhi's phone rang as she sat in the limo with Hunny and Mori. She looked at it then placed it back down.

"Who is it, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Kyoya. I don't have much longer before I'm forced to face him. I have no intentions of speaking to him a minute before I have to."

Her phone beeped with a message. Kyoya left a text.

**I am just calling to see if you need a ride could you please answer me.**

_I have a ride, senpai, no need to worry about me._

Kyoya clenched his teeth when he read her cold reply. So she must be with Hunny and Mori. He doubted she told the twins their business and if she had told Tamaki Kyoya would have been bombarded with a hundred calls by now. Haruhi could always be trusted with discretion. He sighed still trying to deal with the fact that he screwed up. He hadn't done so in years and was quite unfamiliar with the feeling. Hopefully this weekend gave him a chance to straighten things out with his girlfriend. Knowing the former hosts were going to run them all ragged and he wanted to spend some time with Haruhi he pulled out his laptop to get some work done.

The second Haruhi walked into the sun room she was caught in a backbreaking hold.

"Ha-ru-hiiiiii. I have missed you. Have you missed me too? You have right? You have missed me," Tamaki said never giving her a chance to answer him.

"Tamaki, you're smothering me let me go," she said trying to pry herself out of his grasp.

"No, it's been too long since I have seen you. Let me hold you just a little longer," he said rocking her back and forth in his arms. "Kyoya will just have to deal with his jealousy. For right now he has to share."

So, Tamaki didn't know. She wasn't sure since she and Kyoya hadn't traveled here together. Surely that would raise some suspicion even for someone as clueless as Tamaki. She had just opened her mouth to say something when an angry shout halted her words.

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON I SHOULDN'T BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU RIGHT NOW," Hikaru shouted grabbing Kyoya by the collar of his shirt and yanking him out of his seat.

"Uh, Hikaru?" Tamaki said releasing his hold on Haruhi.

"Well for starters it is none of your business," Kyoya said calmly grabbing Hikaru's wrist and trying to force him to let go.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK?" Hikaru shouted.

"It is a fact," Kyoya said his voice growing colder the longer Hikaru held him and shouted in his face.

"WRONG! I AM HER BEST FRIEND. _ANYTHING _THAT CONCERNS HARUHI IS _MY _BUSINESS," Hikaru shouted pulling Kyoya even closer.

Kyoya looked furious but there was a hint of fear he was having difficulty disguising in the face of Hikaru's unpredictable temper.

"I beg to differ," Kyoya said his calm cold voice belying the fear that touched his eyes. "You may be her best friend but I am her boyfriend and what happens between us does not concern you."

"I SWEAR, SENPAI…"

"Perhaps if you would release me I may be persuaded to talk to you civilly. After all you are attacking me after only hearing from Haruhi," Kyoya said trying to talk his way free.

"HEARING FROM HARUHI? YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO THINK HARUHI WOULD TELL ME HER BUSINESS. WHAT LITTLE I KNOW I HEARD FROM MY MOTHER, YOU KNOW THE WOMAN WHO SPENT A BETTER PART OF A DAY, NIGHT, AND ANOTHER DAY COMFORTING HARUHI WHILE SHE CRIED. CRIED, KYOYA, NO ONE MAKES HARUHI CRY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT NOT EVEN YOU," Hikaru said pulling Kyoya to within inches of his face.

Mrs. Hitachiin, so that's where she went, Kyoya thought. He never thought to call there since the twins weren't home.

"Cried? You…you made Haruhi cry?" Tamaki asked Kyoya.

"Oh, so I guess you don't think it's your best friends business either, huh? Or is it just that you know how devastated he's going to be when he hears what you've done," Hikaru said. His voice was still dripping with anger but he finally stopped yelling.

"Let go of me, Hikaru," Kyoya said harshly.

Hikaru completely ignored him as he faced Tamaki Kyoya still trapped in his iron fist.

"So he didn't tell you that the only reason he dated Haruhi is because his father ordered him too and that he manipulated Haruhi into thinking he wanted to date her because he cared about her?" Hikaru said.

Mori saw both Kyoya and Haruhi wince at his words. Mori was not surprised that Hikaru was the one to vent his anger but he was surprised to see him physically attack Kyoya. It crossed his mind that he should step in, but Kaoru knew his twin better than anyone, Haruhi was a close second, they would intervene before it got too far.

"What?" Tamaki said looking like someone sucked all of the air out of his body. "Kyoya, is this true?"

"It is not," Kyoya said.

"LIAR," Hikaru roared. " I am going to kick your ass right now and I am going to smile the whole time I'm doing it."

Hikaru reared back his fist but Kaoru caught it mid swing.

"LET GO," Hikaru shouted trying to pull his fist free from Kaoru's hold.

"No, Hikaru calm down. This isn't going to solve anything," Kaoru said reasonably.

"Maybe not but it will make me feel a whole lot better," Hikaru said still trying to free his fist.

"Hikaru," Haruhi said gently placing her hand on his arm. "Please stop, Kaoru is right, this isn't helping."

Hikaru tightened his hold on Kyoya's shirt. Mori could see the inner debate going on in his mind.

"Please, Hikaru," Haruhi said changing her strategy and wrapping her arms around Hikaru's waist. "Please."

"Grrrr," Hikaru growled as he fought to calm himself. "Count your blessings that Haruhi asked me to stop or Hunny-senpai's servants would be mopping you off the floor."

Hikaru let Kyoya go and wrapped his arms around Haruhi. He pulled her so close Mori worried he'd crush her but she just made soothing sounds as she rubbed his back and thanked him.

She pulled back and stepped toward the small toiletry bag she had brought with her.

"I know it's inconvenient for anyones driver to take me back home but I think it's for the best if I leave," she said quietly.

"WHAT?" Hikaru was back to shouting. "HELL NO, HARUHI! If anyone should leave it's Kyoya-senpai."

"No, Hikaru, don't be like that. He was asked to be in the host club, all of you were. I just found my way there accidentally. He has more of a right to be here then I do."

"You are just as much a host as any of us, Haruhi, don't you dare say other wise. You shouldn't be the one to leave," Hikaru said clearly annoyed.

"No one is leaving," Tamaki said looking as devastated as when he first heard Hikaru's words. "We are a family and sometimes families have issues but they work them out, _together. _We will devote some of our time this weekend into sorting this out. Surely it's just a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding my ass," Hikaru said.

"Kyoya? Is it true? Is what Hikaru said true?" Tamaki asked.

"Not entirely," Kyoya said still straightening his shirt.

"Not entirely? What kind of answer is that? You know how much I loved her, how long I've loved her. When you told me you were dating her I was devastated but I kept silent because she chose to say yes and I thought you cared about her. We're not talking about some random girl who means nothing to us, this is Haruhi we're talking about. How could you be anything less than completely honorable with her?" Tamaki looked shell shocked.

"Tamaki, you do not know the whole story," Kyoya said calmly.

"The whole story? Who needs the whole story? I could have manipulated her too, you know, it would have been as easy as asking my father to hold her scholarship over her head. It would have been an easy trade off date me and keep your scholarship or don't date me and lose it."

Haruhi gasped at the truth of Tamaki's words. Tamaki turned to her at her gasp.

"But I could never do that, not to you, Haruhi." He faced Kyoya once more. "I would never do that to her, I loved her too much to even consider it. I still love her. How could you do it, Kyoya, to _her?__"_

"Tamaki," Haruhi whispered.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi, I know that's not what you want to hear, but it is the truth. Emotions are running a little high right now," Tamaki said rubbing his forehead. "I propose a small rest before we reconvene for dinner. Hunny-senpai would you mind showing us to our rooms?"

"Sure, Tamaki, follow me everyone," Hunny said as he headed toward the stairs.

Mori studied the group as they filed into the hallway. Tamaki looked like he was about to be sick. Kyoya looked shocked that nothing seemed to go whatever way he had envisioned in his head, Kaoru looked filled with sympathy for Haruhi while Hikaru still looked like he wanted to rip Kyoya's head from his body.

Then there was Haruhi. Her face was filled with guilt as if her very presence had caused all of this to happen. He didn't like that she felt that way. What was happening was Kyoya's fault not hers. It saddened him to know Haruhi would have a hard time seeing it that way even though it was the truth.

He wished he could pull her in his arms, but the twins had wrapped their arms around her protecting her from each side. The trio was very close and they hadn't seen each other in a while. He could only imagine how badly they wanted to hold her since finding out she had been hurt. He felt the same way and he was not even her best friend for years though he considered her one of his.

His heart lightened when he seen her looking around for him. When her eyes found his she seemed to relax the slightest bit. He gave her a tiny reassuring smile. She smiled in return. The twins may be holding her but she sought comfort from him and that smile was his alone.

Haruhi was shown to a connecting room that would be used by the twins. Once inside Hikaru flopped on her bed taking Haruhi with him. She was quickly sandwiched between the twins the same way she always was, Hikaru against her front, Kaoru curled up to her back. Hikaru's arm was tense like an iron band around her waist.

"Hikaru will you please relax. Your arm is hurting me," she said against his neck.

"I'm sorry," he said loosening his hold. "I have been seeing red since talking to my mom this morning. I still want to kick his ass."

"I know, but Kaoru's right it won't solve anything."

"But I'm right too, it will make me feel better. I'd kill anyone who dared to hurt you, Haruhi, you know that," he said sincerely.

"I know, but friends aren't aloud to represent friends in court for murder so you won't have my future superior legal skills if you do that. I'm going to have to ask you to restrain yourself."

"Fine, shut up and just hold me then. Maybe that will help me get rid of this fury I'm feeling."

"Now that I can help you with," she said and pulled him closer to her. She gripped Kaoru's arm as he snuggled closer to her back and put his arm around the both of them.

Hikaru sighed in contentment.

"You feel it, too" Kaoru said knowing why his brother sighed.

"Yeah, our whole world is right here. I always feel content when the three of us are together," Hikaru whispered.

"Me too," Kaoru whispered sighing as deeply as Hikaru had just moments before.

"I may not be a twin so I may not understand your bond completely but I always feel better when the three of us are together too," Haruhi said.

"Well of course. Once you entered our world you became bonded to us too. Like triplets," Kaoru said.

The three of them burst out laughing at that. Haruhi felt so much better. She breathed in their familiar scent and snuggled closer. This is just what she needed.

"Thanks, you guys," she whispered.

"Anytime, Haruhi," they whispered in unison.

Kyoya sat in a chair, removed his glasses, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was still a bit shaken up by the shock of Hikaru's actions. Kyoya had trained here and there with Tachibana and some other members of his families secret police force so he was fairly certain he could hold his own in a staged fight between Hikaru and himself, but this was not staged for entertainment. Hikaru was a loose cannon. A volatile Hikaru was too unpredictable. If he factored in the extra adrenaline Hikaru would receive from his fury he was not so sure he would come out on top.

And then there was Tamaki. The truth of his accusation stung much deeper than he would ever admit. It was true, Tamaki could have manipulated his way into Haruhi's life and it was true that it would have been as easy as using her scholarship against her. Tamaki had played the gentleman and allowed his feelings to make his decisions for him. He truly did love Haruhi and so he was unable to use her. He didn't think he cared for her any less than Tamaki did, so then why did he manipulate her when Tamaki would not? It was simple really, Tamaki was raised on French love and romantic ideology whereas Kyoya was groomed by a loveless man who was the master at manipulation.

And lets not forget Haruhi, who didn't even look at him. The only time she came within ten feet of him was to coax Hikaru off of him and wrap herself in his arms. Hikaru may have come to terms with his role as her best friend but he loved her as fiercely as Tamaki did. It seemed neither man has gotten over their feelings for her. Perhaps he was a fool to have done this his fathers way? He sighed. He could not change the past. The only thing he could do now was brush himself off and get back in the game.

Mori laid on his bed staring at the ceiling as he contemplated the most recent events. So, Tamaki still loved her. Hikaru did too. He may no longer admit it, even to himself, but no man fought that fiercely for a woman unless love was involved. His reasons for not confessing years ago have not changed. They were all _in _love with her with the exception of Kaoru and Mitsukuni who both truly did just love her like a sister. The ironic thing is that the man who probably loved her the least out of the four of them was the one who had her.

Mori sighed. After he was sure she was no longer vulnerable, after he was sure he would no longer be at risk of taking advantage of her he had planned on trying to get Haruhi to understand his feelings. But could he really do it knowing how Tamaki and Hikaru still felt about her? Both men seemed okay with her dating Kyoya even though they had not been thrilled by the idea. Would they be okay with him and Haruhi dating? That was providing Haruhi even felt the same way which he doubted. What could she possibly see in a quiet, humble man who had difficulty expressing himself with words and was too unsure about touching her to express himself with actions? He sighed once more. Why did love have to be so complicated and why did they all have to fall in love with the same woman?

Dinner started out a little uncomfortable but luckily Hunny's endless happiness and chatter finally broke most of the ice though a thin layer still lingered. Hunny asked the twins about school and they told them about some of their new design ideas. Kaoru did most of the talking since Hikaru had not lost his angry edge from earlier. The conversation then moved to Tamaki when Hunny asked him how things were going with his grandmother.

"Things are better than they used to be. I think she is seeing that I have some good ideas. I'm not a complete idiot to her anymore. My father thinks I will be named heir soon."

"That's wonderful, Tamaki," Haruhi said sincerely. "You must be so happy?"

"I am, thank you, princess," Tamaki said taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

She thought about Tamaki's most recent confession and her eyes softened. He had a kinder heart than anyone she knew, and he was beyond handsome, if only he wasn't so much work she could see herself falling for his charm. The truth was he was too flamboyant, too over the top, too needy, she had a lifetime of that with her father. She could not spend the rest of her life fully taking care of someone else. Marriage was a two way street and she wanted to share the responsibility not carry it all alone.

To be diplomatic Hunny asked Kyoya how his studies were going and how his sister was but he avoided mentioning any questions about him becoming the next heir since that would have brought up the taboo subject of his father. Dinner was finally ending, and she was pleased it wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as she feared.

"Haruhi, may we talk?" Kyoya asked putting his napkin down on the table.

"No thank you, senpai, I find I have nothing to say," she answered calmly even though her stomach had tightened as soon as he asked her.

"Well, I have plenty to say," he said forcing his words to sound calm but he wasn't fooling anyone; they could all hear the bite to his words. "So if you would be so kind as to talk to me."

"I said no thank you," Haruhi said getting angry that he was pushing it.

"Haruhi," he said in that shadow king voice that easily intimidated others. His words were punctuated by his hand slamming down on the table causing them all to jump a bit in surprise.

Haruhi stood so quickly that Hikaru had to reach out and stop her chair from tipping over.

"Fine," she snapped. "You want to talk let's talk but first a question. Would you ever have asked me out if your father never told you too?"

He stared at her.

"Haruhi, let's discuss this in private."

"No, you may not value friendship but I do. Anything I have to say I can freely say in front of my friends. Now answer the question, would you have asked me out if your father didn't suggest it?"

Kyoya was quiet for what felt like forever as he decided how best to answer her. Should he lie to spare her feelings or should he finally come clean? He sighed.

"I don't know," he said quietly. "I don't think so."

His confession was like a slap to the face. She had never felt so insulted and humiliated in her life.

Mori heard several gasps from around the table. Tamaki looked completely shocked like he could not fathom a gentleman doing such a thing to a lady. Mitsukuni and Kaoru both looked sad for Haruhi while Hikaru looked ready to kill him again. Mori felt a pain in his chest. Poor Haruhi, what an awful thing Kyoya did. Mori watched her carefully as her face filled with outrage. He braced himself. Haruhi was quick to annoy but was not quick to truly anger. All the hosts learned long ago that an angry Haruhi was not to be taken lightly.

"Well, I guess that answers that," she bit out. "That was all I needed to know."

"I still have a lot to say. Can we talk in private?"

She stood even straighter if that were possible and glared at him.

"Say what you have to say now or never, Kyoya."

"Fine," he said gritting his teeth and standing himself. "My feelings for you are very real, Haruhi. Just because I may not have acted on them without my fathers approval doesn't mean they don't exist. I care deeply for you, Haruhi, I always have. My feelings _are _real."

Mori looked at Kyoya shocked that he would admit such a thing in front of all of them though Haruhi didn't give him much of a choice. Mori felt his heart sink. Kyoya truly cared about her even though he went about it all wrong. How much would this change how Haruhi felt? Looking around the table everyone looked as shocked as he did, all except Hikaru he looked angrier at Kyoya's admission.

"YOUR FEELINGS, WHAT A JOKE!" Haruhi yelled losing her control on her anger all together.

Hikaru shared a grin with Kaoru. She did not allow him to kick Kyoya's ass so he would at least get some satisfaction out of watching her tear him apart with her cutting tongue. Haruhi did not get angry often but when she did _no one__'__s_ words could be more painful. She had a set pattern to her anger which he doubted she was even aware of. She started out yelling, then got more quiet as the argument went on. When she was this mad she ended every argument the same way. In her quietest voice she ended with her most cutting statement. He sat back in his chair fully intending on enjoying every minute of this. He couldn't wait to hear what she was going to say.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT FEELINGS. I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO FELT ANYTHING IN THIS RELATIONSHIP."

"That is not true," Kyoya said looking close to losing him calm as well.

"YES, IT IS," Haruhi roared. "I AM COMPLETELY INSULTED THAT YOU TREATED OUR ENTIRE RELATIONSHIP LIKE SOME KIND OF CHESS GAME."

"LIFE _IS _A GAME OF CHESS_,__" _he yelled back. Realizing his volume he took a composing breath before he continued. "Life is about moves and counter moves and planning out your next strategy to achieve your end results."

"If life is just a game of chess to you than you should have been smart enough not to betray the queen. The queen is an important piece. The queen _protects the_ king. Because you are my friend and you are important to me I would have helped you, stood by you, protected you," Haruhi said passionately.

Kyoya looked shocked by her words. Hikaru smiled. Haruhi was calming down, her voice was getting softer which meant she was going to cut deeper.

"I would have been your queen in this game of yours but you didn't trust me enough to let me know I was even playing. You deceived me into _thinking _I was your queen when I was nothing more than a pawn."

"Haruhi," he whispered.

"How could you, kyoya? I thought I was your friend, you told me that _you_ had been thinking about a relationship between us."

"I was," he said.

"Really, was that before or after your daddy gave you permission too?"

Hikaru grinned glancing at his brother as he watched Kyoya wince at those words.

"I asked you what your father would think. That had been your chance to be honest with me but you _chose_ to disregard our friendship and turn me into nothing more than another Ohtori pawn.I was a fool to ever think you saw me as a friend. I'm just a commoner, a disposable game piece to be manipulated."

"No, Haruhi, that's not true," Kyoya said.

"I actually thought I had a chance to reach your heart."

"You did reach my heart," he admitted.

"That's impossible, I can't reach something that isn't there," Haruhi said her voice becoming even softer.

Hikaru leaned forward in his seat. _Here it comes, her most cutting words yet._

"You don't have a heart, Kyoya. You have your little black notebook tucked into the space where your heart should be. You don't feel, you let the pros and cons in your book decide a persons place in your life."

Even Mori winced at that one. Haruhi's tongue was getting sharper.

"You chose to deceive me instead of giving me the option of helping you play the game. I would have been a good ally if you had only let me. I would do anything for any of you," she said sweeping her hand around the table to include them all. "All I have ever asked from any of you was your honesty,that's it, I never wanted anything else from any of you. I protect the ones I love fiercely, Kyoya. You could have been one of them if you had only asked."

"Haruhi," he whispered once more not sure what to say. He knew her words were cutting. He heard her shred Tamaki and the twins with them in the past but she never directed them at him before. It was not a pleasant experience. It was painful.

"If life is a game of chess, then count me out. I refuse to be your pawn. Its over, Kyoya, I am a queen and this queen is removing herself from your chess board. Checkmate, Shadow King," she said and walked out of the room and onto the balcony.

Hikaru gave him a wicked grin of satisfaction before running after Haruhi. Kyoya stood there stunned. He finally sank into his chair. Tamaki looked at him sadly.

"You deserved her words," Tamaki said before walking out of the room himself.

Kaoru got up, and followed Tamaki out of the room.

"I'm sleepy," Hunny said indicating that he wanted to go to his room. He gave Kyoya a sympathetic look. "Night, Kyo-chan."

Mori looked out onto the balcony but he couldn't see Haruhi. He silently followed his cousin upstairs.

Hikaru found Haruhi leaning against the balcony railing. He leaned against it standing close to her.

"I hate to say I told you so," he whispered.

"Then don't," she said bluntly.

"Yeah, cause I'm known for keeping my mouth shut," he said grinning at her.

She looked at him sharply.

"Look, I know you told me not to date him. I know you reminded me he was called the shadow king for a reason. I remember, I really don't need you rubbing it in my face right now."

"I'm not trying to do that," he said offended. "I just wish you'd trust me when I tell you someone is no good for you."

She smirked.

"And how am I supposed to trust that? According to you no one is good enough for me."

"That's not true," he said. "I would approve of me or Kaoru."

She looked at him in slight concern. He hadn't made references to them dating in years.

"Don't look so panicked, Haruhi. I'm just kidding. Kaoru and I get bored to easily. Don't get me wrong I would never get bored with you but I would get bored with a stationary life. You need to be in one place to focus and study and have a base to build your clientele. I need to travel the world. Seeing new places, meet new people. I may never get married."

"Don't say that," she said shocked that he would choose to spend the rest of his life single with no family.

"I'm serious. Kaoru feels that way too. It's fun dating different models and socialites. It's better than being tied down. Anyway, we may not be right for you but it doesn't mean I believe no one is."

"Really," she said skeptically. "Name someone then."

"Hunny-senpai would be good for you now that he's grown up and stopped acted like a child but he has Reiko-san. I would approve of Mori-senpai too," he whispered.

"Mori-senpai," she said wondering if he picked up on her feelings.

"In truth, he'd be just about perfect for you but I don't want to talk about this. I want talk about the way you cut Kyoya down to size."

"You're terrible," she said nudging his shoulder.

"Maybe but you didn't let me hit him so I have to get my fun some other way. You were pretty harsh, Haruhi, I loved it."

"Then discuss it with Kaoru. I don't want to talk about it" she said.

"Mean, why do you ruin all my fun?"

"It hasn't been fun, Hikaru, it's been painful," she said.

"I know, I didn't mean what you were going through was fun, but I have to admit I did enjoy your argument with Kyoya," he said pulling her into his arms.

"It's been a really crappy week. I just want to go to bed," she said leaning against Hikaru's chest.

"I've missed you," he said as he pulled her closer. "I'm so glad Kaoru is with me but I really miss you."

"I miss you too, you and Kaoru both."

"But you miss me more right?" Hikaru said.

She laughed softly at his comment.

"Yes, Hikaru, I miss you more," she said honestly.

He pulled back and looked at her face. "You really mean that don't you?"

"Yes."

He sighed as he pulled her close.

Kyoya was in his room feeling sick to his stomach. He cared about Haruhi more than he dared to admit even to himself and now he lost her. She said she was removing herself from his game. She said it was _over._ He grabbed his chest as he felt an ache where Haruhi said his notebook resided. That remark was the most painful of all. He had a heart and it was hurting right now. She said it was over. S_orry, __Haruhi__, I care too much to believe it__'__s over and you know better than to think I give up easily._

Haruhi laid in bed thinking about her argument with Kyoya. He said he cared for her deeply. He said he had a heart and she had reached it. Words she wanted to believe but how could she after his deception. The truth was even if he did mean it that didn't change the fact that he lied to her to begin with. He even admitted he doubted he would have asked her out if his father didn't tell him too. She knew it, she knew it was the truth but it didn't make it any less painful to hear from his mouth. She felt the tears start to fall. They fell heavier and heavier as she tried to muffle them. She was exhausted and finally sobbed herself to sleep.

"Kaoru," Hikaru whimpered as the sounds he heard broke his heart.

"I know, Hikaru, I hear her too," Kaoru said as he rolled over to face his brother.

"Why is she crying alone?" Hikaru asked sounding annoyed. "Why doesn't she ever come to us?"

"That's just not how Haruhi was raised. She's too independent to go to someone when she's crying or hurting. Although she did come to us when this first started. She just didn't remember we weren't home yet."

"Yeah, that's true," Hikaru said feeling better. "So why isn't she coming to us now when we're right here?"

"She's just a private person who doesn't dissolve to tears and run to a guy like some damsel in distress. It might annoy you but it's one of the things we love about her."

"I know. I just don't know what to do. It hurts me when she's hurt. Same thing with you, I can't stand to see either of you in pain. When either of you are it hurts me too."

"I know," Kaoru said hugging his brother.

"So what do we do?"Hikaru asked.

"What we always do, we go to her," Kaoru said getting off the bed. Hikaru smiled and followed him.

Mori sat in a chair watching Mitsukuni get comfortable on his bed.

"Haru-chan sure was harsh to Kyo-chan tonight, right, Takashi?"

"Hn," he said in agreement.

"Not that he didn't deserve it but for such a sweet girl she has a razor sharp tongue."

"Hn," Mori agreed again.

"One thing is for sure, Haru-chan is done with him."

"She may be done, but Kyoya's not done with her," Mori said. He saw the look on Kyoya's face. After the shock of her words wore off he got that determined look he's seen many times through the years.

"Haru-chan doesn't hold grudges but she hates liars and she really hates to be deceived. I think Kyo-chan is in for a rude awakening if he thinks he's getting her back."

"I don't know he is determined and a determined Kyoya is nothing to dismiss. He'll be relentless," Mori said.

Hunny could see the sadness in his cousin's eyes. _Don__'__t worry, Takashi. Haru-chan might forgive, but she will never forget. She won__'__t take Kyo-chan back no matter how relentless he is. You haven__'__t lost your chance with __Haru-chan__. I have a plan to make sure you two get together._

Hunny smiled at his thoughts.

Mori narrowed his eyes and sighed. _Yes, Mitsukuni bared watching._

A/N (Again): Phew! Finished another one. I sit down on the laptop and the story just seems to tell itself. Here's another long chapter though I guess I'll stop apologizing for them since most reviewers have assured me they not only don't mind but prefer them. So, thank you for that. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Was Haruhi too harsh on Kyoya or did he deserve what he heard? What about Mori how do you feel for him? Please, please, please, leave me a review. They remind me that people are reading and are waiting for more. I appreciate your input. Arigato!


	4. Unwanted feelings

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's sad but true. :( All rights belong to Bisco Hatori.

A/N: Wow, guys! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews. I love to express characters feelings and I am glad that all of you read into what I am writing and give me such awesome feedback on what you thought about their feelings. I am unable to respond to some entered as guests, but I read every review and really think about what is being said so thank you for that. There will be some unkind emotions in this story, and some people will act out of character, but pain and betrayal does that to a person I don't care how kind you are. Sometimes it just makes you snap and say things and do things you wouldn't normally say and do. Ahhhh! I'm rambling again. On with the story, here is chapter 4. Enjoy!

Haruhi woke up surrounded by warmth. A deep breath filled her nose with a very familiar and comforting scent. She snuggled closer into Hikaru. She could feel Kaoru move closer into her as her movement pulled her away from him slightly. She wondered when they crawled into bed with her? She sighed. She shouldn't be surprised. She woke up this way with them more times then she could count. It should be strange, it should annoy her, but since they were so touchy feely through the years she has just come to accept it. Besides, it was comforting and it did make her feel closer to her two best friends.

"Haruhi," Hikaru whispered as he woke up and pulled her closer to him.

"Hikaru, what are you guys doing in here?"

"Did you really think we wouldn't hear you crying?" he asked softly.

He felt her stiffen at his words.

"Did you really think we'd leave you alone once we did?" he asked. "Why didn't you come to us?"

"I don't know. I was just overwhelmed and exhausted. This has all been so surreal. Sometimes I go to pick up the phone to call Kyoya and I remind myself that we're not together anymore. Then I remember why we're not together and I wonder if its real. I'm such a fool," she whispered.

"No, you're not. Kyoya-senpai's the fool," he said rubbing her shoulder.

"No, I am. You told me so yourself when I told you I was dating him," she said.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. I didn't mean to call you a fool but I was worried he would hurt you."

"And you were right, so in what way was I not a fool?" she asked feeling the tears stinging her eyes.

"Hey," he said as one tear slipped out and landed on his bare chest. "There will be no more crying over that ungrateful bastard."

She tried to laugh at his words, but a few more tears slid free.

"Oh, Haruhi," he whispered as her tears continued to fall silently onto him.

Kyoya woke up and ran his hands through his hair. He thought he'd never fall asleep but once he did he slept soundly without any disruption. The clarity the much needed sleep brought allowed him to look at last nights argument with new eyes. Yes, Haruhi accused him of being heartless, yes, she told him it was over, and _yes _both of those things hurt, but it was the other words that soothed the sting.

She had declared she would do anything for any of them. She said she would have stood by him, protected him. She also said that she protects the ones she loves fiercely. All of those things reminded him of why he had found her so fascinating in the first place. Why he was never able to get the defiant little commoner out of his head.

Her passion was one of the things that drew him to her. He had been intrigued by her that day at the beach when she had recklessly protected their clients instead of calling to them for help. He had been affected by her physically that same night when he trapped her petite body beneath his own. She whispered that he wouldn't do anything to her and thanked him for playing the villain. The trust in her eyes was the only thing that stopped him from taking her that night as his attraction grew. And he had lost his heart to her the night she stood up to his father and yelled at the intimidating man on his behalf. She had even called him amazing.

Her words from last night no longer pained him they reminded him why he wanted her in the first place. He smiled. She had her right to dismiss him just as he had his right to win her back. Smirking he got in the shower before going to her room.

Haruhi was dozing in and out of sleep. Hikaru never eased his tight hold once her tears began. Kaoru remained asleep but must have unconsciously felt something for his hold seemed to tighten as well. She was debating falling back asleep or waking up when a sharp knock fell on her door.

"Haruhi, it's me," Kyoya said from the other side of the door.

"Go away," Hikaru said as he felt Haruhi stiffen at Kyoya's voice.

Kyoya was not deterred by Hikaru's voice. If anything his presence told him that Haruhi must be awake and dressed, so he walked right in. He froze when he saw the last thing he expected to see. His girlfriend sandwiched in bed between two men, one of whom still cared a great deal for her whether he admitted it or not. He tried to clear his features but he knew his anger must have been seen.

"Kyoya," Haruhi said shocked that he walked right into her room.

She tried to pull away her face flushed at the position she was in. None of the other hosts knew she slept with them like this from time to time. She was never sure they would understand or not believe nothing happened between the three. Hikaru wouldn't allow it. He kept her pinned to his side as he nuzzled her neck. He gave a sideways glance to Kyoya.

"We're still sleeping," he said in between kisses. "Why are you here, senpai?"

Kyoya was struggling with his anger at Hikaru's constant kissing on Haruhi's throat. He was pacified a tiny bit by her struggling to move away.

"I have come to inform Haruhi that breakfast is ready," Kyoya said keeping any anger out of his voice.

"Yeah, well, you don't need to be her alarm clock on this trip. We're here with her," Hikaru said now rubbing his nose up and down the side of her neck.

"Hikaru," she whispered in warning trying to push him away.

"Ugh, can you guys keep it down," Kaoru said snuggling deeper into Haruhi's back. "I'm still trying to sleep over here."

"Sorry, to disturb you," Kyoya said in his coldest voice.

The frost must have broken through Kaoru's sleepy state for the young man pulled away from Haruhi and sat straight up.

"Ky-Kyoya-senpai, look I can explain…" Kaoru started but was immediately cut off by Hikaru.

"Shut up, Kaoru," Hikaru said harshly as he sat up pulling Haruhi up with him. He never loosened his hold on her. "We don't have to explain our night with Haruhi to him, she doesn't belong to him anymore."

"I beg to differ," Kyoya said. He seen the flash of anger in Haruhi's eyes at his words.

"Then you're an idiot," Hikaru said. "Perhaps you weren't listening last night. Let me refresh your memory, she said, _Its over.__"_

"I heard her," Kyoya said calmly. "Just because she says our relationship is over doesn't mean I have to agree. I don't agree and I fully intend on having my _private _conversation with her."

"Kyoya, I…" she started.

"I can see I caught you at a bad time. We have the rest of the weekend to sort some of this out," he said.

"Kyoya, there is nothing to sort out," she said.

"Once again, I don't agree. You know I don't give up easily, Haruhi, I do plan on getting you back. See you at breakfast," he said.

Just before he closed the door Hikaru looked at him as he licked his way up her throat.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi shrieked. He laughed as he pulled her back down on the bed.

Kyoya's blood boiled at the sight. He had dated Haruhi for six months and even he had never laid in bed with her and licked her throat while she wore nothing more then a silky spaghetti strapped night gown. He slammed the door showing the anger he was so desperately trying to hide.

He swung around to come face to face with Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai. Both men frowned at him.

"Is Haru-chan, all right?" Hunny-senpai asked carefully.

"See for yourself," he bit out more harshly then he intended to. If Haruhi wanted to sleep so casually between those two then who was he to stop anyone from knowing. He sighed as he walked downstairs. He didn't really want to embarrass her he was just so angry at her that he couldn't stop himself.

Hunny-senpai frowned as he looked up at Takashi.

"I hope he didn't upset her again," Hunny said as he grabbed the door knob and opened it.

"Haru-chan, are you all…" he stopped as he seen Haruhi staring at the ceiling while Kaoru and Hikaru hugged her from each side.

"Uh, Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai," she said completely mortified that Mori-senpai of all people saw her in this position.

"Sorry, Haru-chan, we just saw Kyo-chan slam your door and we wanted to make sure you were okay?"

"She's just fine," Hikaru said trying to pull her closer.

"Ugh, Hikaru, get off," she said pushing him away while she sat back up.

"Forget it," Kaoru grumbled sitting up himself. "If no one is going to let me get back to sleep then I might as well go take a shower."

Kaoru made everything so much worse when he threw the covers back to get up clad in only a pair of silk blue boxers.

"Kaoru!" she screeched when she saw him.

"Sorry, Haruhi," he said as he kissed her left cheek and headed toward the door that connected their rooms.

"This is not what it looks like," he said to Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai. "Seriously, it's not. We heard Haruhi crying in her sleep and we snuck in here to comfort her. She didn't even know we were here until she woke up this morning."

"Tsk, you ruin all my fun brother," Hikaru said as he kissed Haruhi's right cheek. As he threw back the covers he revealed not only his own state of near undress, but Haruhi's as well. She could feel her face burning. He winked at her as he followed his brother.

"Ugh!" Haruhi cried as she flopped back on her bed.

"Haru-chan, I'm sorry you were crying," Hunny said while he crawled onto her bed.

Mori stood by the side of the bed looking down at her. He felt his face flush when she shifted to look at Mitsukuni. The movement of her body caused her nightgown to move up a few inches. Both of her thighs were completely exposed to him. He wished he could be as comfortable around her as his cousin who just leaned closer to her with a small pout. Or as comfortable as the twins were around her. He stopped his thoughts right there not wanting to envision himself in her bed with only his boxers on while she wore that.

"You should have come and got me and Takashi if you were sad. We promised we wouldn't leave you alone this weekend."

"I know," she said. "I didn't plan on feeling sad enough to cry and by the time the tears came I was so exhausted I must have fallen asleep crying. That's what Hikaru told me anyway that they came in when I was crying in my sleep," she said sadly.

"It's okay, Haru-chan, just don't forget you can come to us too, okay?"

"Okay," she said smiling.

"Go take a shower, Haru-chan, we'll see you down stairs," Hunny said hopping off her bed.

She took a quick peek at Mori who barely smiled down at her but she saw it.

"Morning, Mori-senpai," she said.

"Hn," he said following his cousin out of the room.

Breakfast was a quiet affair though not uncomfortably so. The moment it was over Tamaki stood up to make some grand announcement.

"Well, fellow hosts let us don our bathing suits and hit the beach. Food and drinks have been all prepared as we are going to spend our first full day here relaxing in the sun and the warm water."

Everyone went their separate ways. Just as she entered her room Kyoya followed her in and shut the door behind him. Before she could say a word he grabbed her arm and pinned her to her wall.

"We have to talk," he said looming over her.

"I said everything I needed to say last night," she said trying to push him away from her.

"You didn't say anything to help resolve our situation you merely vented your anger. While I understand your need to do that surely you can understand we need to talk now not argue."

"I have nothing more to say nor do I have any wish to resolve anything, senpai," she said still trying to remove herself from the wall.

The callous way she was dismissing him and the calm way she called him senpai infuriated him.

"Fine, I tried to be nice and give you the opportunity to actually talk and listen to me in return but if you insist on taking this course of ignoring me than I shall be forced to show you how I feel instead," Kyoya said just before placing his lips on hers.

"Hmph," Haruhi tried to say something in protest but he would not ease his pressure on her. Instead she changed tactics and just kept her lips shut tight.

His anger was mounting as he felt her fighting his kiss then just stand there like a statue refusing to reciprocate. He put more pressure on her lips and leaned his body into hers wanting her to feel something from the feelings he was trying to express to her with his kiss.

She could feel the anger and emotions rolling off of Kyoya as he pressed closer against her. The knowledge that he thought he had the right to be angry sparked fury within her. She was the one who had been betrayed. In an uncharacteristic bout of spitefulness she felt compelled to teach the shadow king a lesson. Everyone was at his mercy when he chose it to be so it was time he got a dose of what that felt like.

She grabbed his upper arms and with a strength she didn't know she had she switched their positions and pinned him to the wall. She kissed him with all the pent up anger and emotions she's been feeling for this past week. She heard the tiniest sound from his throat but as a cold Ohtori who was always in control he would not let any emotions slip out.

It angered her more. Why did she have to feel so out of control so unlike herself while he got to maintain his cool facade? He still would not feel. She was not having it. She ran her fingers through his hair, pressed her body against his, and kissed him deeply. She not only heard his moan she felt it in her mouth as her lips vibrated from the sound.

She saw his mask slipping and felt a bit vindicated that she was no longer the only one _feeling_ anything in this mess they were in. She dove back in and kissed him for all she was worth. He moaned and groaned and pulled her closer to his body pressing a part of himself into her that had definitely reacted. She frowned. Something was needling at the back of her mind but she couldn't bring it to the front of her thoughts. Something wasn't right.

She pulled away. His breathing was ragged, his eyes glazed over in lust. Her frowned deepened. That was it, that's what was wrong. He had never shown her passion. Her anger only grew.

"Haruhi, that…"

"That was what it could have been like between us all along if you had been kissing me with your own feelings instead of going through the motions to please your father," she said quietly, bitterly.

He looked stunned.

She went to pull away but he stopped her and pulled her back to him.

"I do feel for you. You know I'm not an overtly expressive man."

"Bullshit, you're passionate about so many things. I'm just not one of them."

"You're wrong. You can feel what you do to me," he said pressing his hips into hers. "Please, Haruhi, please forgive me."

She tried to pull back once more but he pulled her closer and began kissing her neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I was wrong. I can admit that," he said as he continued to kiss her, press against her, and moan while he did so.

Since he never showed her such passion before it felt like a carefully timed act on his part. It did nothing for her.

"Let me show you," he whispered. "Let me show you how sorry I am. I want to show you what you mean to mean as I make you mine."

His words were like ice water to the face. She pushed back from him and finally got away from his grasp.

"You _never_ showed this kind of passion when I was easily roped in but you'll show it now that you've lost me?"

"What? You…you never kissed me like that before. If you had…"

"Stop lying," she said sadly. "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to be tricked twice?"

"Haruhi," he said reaching for her as he was still lost in his fog of desire.

"Get out, Kyoya," she said.

He reached for her once more.

"But.."

"I SAID GET OUT," she yelled.

Hikaru yanked the door open and stood in the doorway that separated their rooms. He frowned at Kyoya fists clenching at his sides.

Kyoya fought through his lust. He had no desire to continue this in front of Hikaru. He had enough of his relationship with Haruhi aired out for the host club. They would continue in private or not at all. Without a word he walked out of her room.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said digging through her bags for a bathing suit. "Hey, I don't see any one pieces. Did you guys even pack me a bathing suit?"

"Yes," the twins said in unison as Kaoru appeared in the doorway.

"Well, where are my one pieces? Where are my bathing suits?"

"Do you mean your ugly one piece with the skirt that covers your fine ass…ets?" Hikaru added the last syllable at her glare.

"Or do you mean the ugly one piece that you always wear with the boys board shorts?" Kaoru asked.

"Either one of those will be fine," she said ignoring their sarcasm. "So, where are they?"

"We don't have them with us," Hikaru said. "We only brought clothes we designed for you. Here."

She took the bag Hikaru handed her and looked inside it. She pulled out the two scraps of material and wanted to kill him.

"You have until the count of three to tell me this is a joke and hand me the one piece your brought for me," she said glaring at Hikaru the whole time.

"It's not a joke. I've been dying to see you in that. Go put it on," Hikaru said.

"No way," she said.

"Haruhi, I want to see you in that and so does mom. Now get yourself in that bathroom or so help me, Kaoru will hold you down while I put it on you myself."

"You wouldn't dare," she challenged.

He just raised an eyebrow daring her to call his bluff. She wanted to believe he wouldn't carry out that threat but Hikaru was pretty unpredictable and quite passionate about his designs.

"Fine," she said and slammed the bathroom door behind her.

She put the bikini on and wanted to cry. It was a chocolate brown the cups barely covered each breast. There was a small string with three beads in the middle of her chest connecting the two triangles. The bottoms were much worse. They barely covered her and the front and back were connected by a string of beads that ran along her upper thighs.

"Hikaru," she called through the door. "Are you aware that this thing is only held together by a couple of strings of beads."

"Of course I know, stupid, I designed it for you," he called back. "Now get out here."

"No way," she said.

"Haruhi, get out here or I'm coming in."

Knowing at least these two have seen her in her underwear before as they were changing to model for their mom, she reluctantly came out of the bathroom.

"Holy…" Kaoru said as he stared at her.

"Damn, Haruhi, it looks even better than I thought," Hikaru said eyeing her up and down.

"Are you crazy, I can't go out in this," she said gesturing to herself.

"Why not? You look amazing," Hikaru said his eyes still roaming her body. "Damn, I'm excited just looking at you." She watched him adjusting the bulge in his shorts.

"HIKARU!" she cried at his action.

"What? Just because your my best friend doesn't mean I can't also think you're the hottest girl on the planet, which I do by the way. Why do you think I designed that for you? I knew you'd look sexy."

"Ugh, if you were designing for me you would know I would never like something like this," she said.

"If I designed only clothes you like I would spend my days making sweat pants and over sized sweaters."

She pursed her lips at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Hikaru, you could have designed me a one piece and you know it."

"I do know it, but why should your wear a one piece when you look like that. Do you know how many women would kill for the body it takes to wear that. You've got it, Haruhi, so I design for what makes you look best."

"Hikaru's right, Haruhi, I can't tell you the girls that would want to look the way you do right now," Kaoru said fiddling with the front of his own shorts.

"Ugh, not you too, Kaoru," she said feeling her face flush at his adjustments.

"Sorry, Haruhi, I agree with Hikaru. You are my best friend but there's not a woman in the world I find hotter."

"There is no way in hell I can face the others in this," she said.

"You can and you are," Hikaru said. "Mom is waiting for pictures. She said something about you agreeing to whatever she needs she just has to ask. She wants pictures to see if it fits in with her summer line."

Haruhi grabbed the slip dress in Kaoru's hand threw it on over the ridiculous bikini and marched down the stairs.

"Haru-chan are you okay, you seem angry?" Hunny asked.

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound it," he said.

"Don't worry you'll see why when we get to the beach," she said grabbing two of the beach bags they had packed and walked out the door.

Hunny looked at Hikaru who only smirked. He picked up a couple of bags and followed Haruhi outside.

The rest of them grabbed the rest of what they needed and all followed Haruhi down to the beach. They said nothing at the location she picked all setting up either blankets, chairs, a table, etc.

"All right, Haruhi, time for some pics so we can email them to mom," Hikaru said pulling his camera out gesturing Kaoru to stand by her.

"Hikaru," she said in a threatening voice.

"No way, Haruhi, if I let you stall you'll stall until the sun goes down and the best lighting is gone. Now strip," he said shocking the others.

Reluctantly she pulled the slip dress off of her and tried to ignore the reactions from the others.

"Oh, my…Haruhi…you…I…Gah!" Tamaki said wiping the blood from his nose as he stared at her. He instantly turned to dust where he stood.

"I guess, the boss liked your design, Hikaru, since he's disintegrating," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, what a pervert!" Hikaru said.

Tamaki instantly reformed and shouted, "I am not a pervert you devil twins. How could you dress my little girl so…so…"

A loud gasp escaped Kyoya's mouth stopping Tamaki's words as he shifted in his seat trying to hide the full tent in his shorts. It hadn't helped that he was already half way there every time he thought about her earlier kiss.

"Haru-chan," Hunny said as he drew his knees up to his chest.

Haruhi looked sharply at the tone of his voice. He had never sounded that way when he said her name before.

Hunny was embarrassed by how his body was reacting to Haru-chan. He loved Reiko-chan and he knew Takashi loved Haru-chan but he was a guy and she looked…Hunny didn't even allow himself to finish that thought as he concentrated on his cousins reaction.

Mori felt his heart stop when he saw Haruhi lift the dress off her body. His throat dried completely when he noticed the small string of beads laying just below her hip bone. That _evil_ hip bone that made him want to fall to his knees and worship before it. He tried to pull his eyes away from her but he couldn't.

He watched in rapt attention as Hikaru posed her with Kaoru, then handed the camera to his brother so he could pose with her himself. Mori found once again he envied the ease with which the twins touched her as Hikaru had no problem gripping that hip bone, that sacred place he wanted all for himself.

"Mori-senpai," Hikaru called pulling him from his thoughts.

"Hn?" he responded.

"Mom said she wanted some pictures of you with Haruhi this weekend. She thinks the height difference will be a nice contrast. Something about your masculinity making Haruhi look even more delicate and feminine."

He stared at Hikaru in shock and shook his head from side to side.

"Oh, come on, our mom will never let us hear the end of it if we don't get the shots she wants," Hikaru complained.

"Come on, Mori-senpai, please," Haruhi said with a slight blush on her face. "You're not going to leave me to be humiliated all by myself are you?"

He stood up at her softly spoken plea. Moving over to her unsure what to do. He had never modeled before. Luckily for him Hikaru grabbed his hands and posed him into the positions he wanted. He even grabbed Haruhi's hands and put them on his body. He moved them as if they were dolls.

Every touch of her hand put him on edge and he dug deep for the control he was so famous for. The others watched them carefully. Hunny smiled the whole time while Kyoya looked like he was just keeping his temper in check. Kaoru scanned through the digital pictures and whistled.

"Mom's right, you two look great together," kaoru said. "Heads up, Mori-senpai, when our mom sees these she may ask you to model with Haruhi sometime in the future."

Haruhi looked up at him in sympathy when she saw the look on his face.

"I know how you feel but believe it or not you sort of get used to it. You could always tell her no," Haruhi reassured.

As much as he didn't like the thought of modeling he found himself intrigued as long as it was only with Haruhi. He can't say it was a terrible thing to have to touch her wherever the twins placed his hands.

"Only if it's with you," he said surprising the both of them. He flushed at her startled look but it soon blossomed into that smile that melted his heart.

Haruhi tried to enjoy her time sunbathing and swimming, but she felt uncomfortable and the bikini was just one of the reasons. She felt very unlike herself this weekend and she didn't like the feeling.

Hunny watched her as she sat on the blanket with him and Takashi. She was watching the twins play volley ball with some girls who caught their attention. He was surprised they left Haruhi's side. He supposed they were branching out to other people. He was glad. He looked at Haruhi's back an idea forming in his head. First he had to make sure his own hands were occupied. He grabbed a huge cupcake out of one of the baskets and peeled the wrapper off. He then turned to Haruhi.

"Oh, Haru-chan, your back looks like it's getting a little pink," he said innocently.

"Is it? I was afraid of that. I couldn't reach all of my back to get the suntan lotion on it," she said.

"You should have said something. You need to get it on quick so you don't burn. I would help you but my hands are now full with this delicious looking cupcake but don't worry Takashi will put it on for you."

His eyes twinkled with mischief as he turned to his cousin. Takashi's eyes went wide at Mitsukuni's suggestion. Touch her again? He wasn't sure he could take it.

"If you don't mind, Mori-senpai, I would appreciate it."

He turned to her as she handed him the bottle. How could he refuse?

He took the bottle and she crawled over to him and wiggled herself in between his legs. He had to open them to give her more room. He took a deep breath and poured some of the lotion in his hands. He began at her neck and shoulders the string on her bikini teasing beneath his fingers. He was careful not to disrupt it in any way. The lower his hands went the drier his mouth became. Her skin was like silk beneath his rough palms. When he reached her lower back she moaned slightly. He stopped for a fraction of a second completely captivated by the sound. He continued on and discovered since her waist was so tiny and his hands were so large he grazed her hip bones without meaning to as he tried to cover her lower back. He took another deep breath. Those _evil_ hip bones.

"Done," he said hoping his voice didn't sound as shaky as he felt.

"Thanks, how about I return the favor. I'm sure you don't want to burn either," she said. She didn't even wait for a reply as she crawled around him and positioned herself on her knees. Just as he had done she started with his neck and shoulders. He tried desperately not to moan as her fingers touched the bottom of his hair line. She rubbed the lotion in giving him a slight massage as she went. Her hands were as smooth as the rest of her despite the fact that she did her own cleaning and manual labor. She continued on searing his skin with every touch. It was over all too quickly as far a he was concerned.

When he thanked her and she placed the bottle back in the bag he could still feel her touch on his skin.

"Hey, Haruhi, let's race with the jet skis," Hikaru called out as he approached her.

"So, I'm going to ride with Kaoru, which one of you is going to ride on the back with Haruhi? It won't be fair if she doesn't have any weight to help her make the turns," Hikaru asked Hunny and Mori.

"I just finished eating a lot of cake," Hunny said as he took the last bite of his third cupcake. "I don't want to get sick so I think Takashi should go."

Haruhi saw the look on Mori's face and felt bad for him.

"Stop forcing him to do things, Hunny-senpai. It's all right, Mori-senpai, you don't have to go. I lose to them all the time," she said hoping to make him feel better.

"I don't mind," he said surprising himself, but Hunny was right. He did want to spend more time with her. He just wasn't sure it was wise to do so when she was dressed like that and he would be so close to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Hn," he said and stood up.

Her face split into a beautiful smile. As he followed her to the dock he struggled to keep his own smile from splitting his face in two. If the twins saw that they would be sure to comment on it.

The second he sat down behind Haruhi she yelled, "Hold on tight!"

He had to wrap his arms around her so he was not thrown off as she gave it full throttle and chased after the twins. She was quite a good driver on this so he guessed she had ridden this before with them. Of course the twins turned it into a game of fancy moves as well as speed and they were rapidly losing to the brothers.

"They make me so mad," Haruhi said in a teasing voice. "It's not fair since they can silently communicate with each other. Hey, we can too though if we make up some kind of silent signals."

"Hn," Mori said thinking about it a minute. "If I go like this," he said squeezing her left side gently with his right hand that was wrapped there "It means go left. If I do this," he said squeezing her right side with his left hand "It means go right and if I do this," he said squeezing her thighs with his own, and then he stopped. He said nothing, he couldn't, the sensation that shot through his groin as her bottom shifted against him at his movement rendered him speechless.

She frowned as she turned to face him. "What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?" he asked having lost all train of thought.

"Pfft, When you squeeze your legs against mine, what does it mean?" she asked.

"Oh, go faster?" he said almost making it a question.

"All right, it means go faster. Hold on," she said and she took off causing him to hold on tight.

Kyoya heard her laughter ring out from the water. He frowned when he noticed Mori-senpai was smiling wider than he'd ever seen him. He was holding on to her tightly and Kyoya couldn't help but wish they were still a couple so he could be the one behind her. Then he frowned. Even when they were together he always refused to do stuff like that. He took advantage of the fact that she was with him. Once she said yes to his request to date it never dawned on him that he could lose her.

His frown deepened. That's what she was saying after they kissed. He had never kissed her with passion until he had lost her. He hated to admit she was right, but she was. He made no effort to keep her since he just assumed that he could. He was paying for that arrogance now. He had been a fool. He retuned to his laptop trying to plan his next move.

The day at the beach had been fun and after a light dinner they each went their separate ways in the house. Since Haruhi was not a very good pool player she left the twins in the billiard room. She grabbed a cup of tea and sat at the table on the balcony.

Mori stared at Haruhi through the french doors.

"She looks sad, Takashi, you should talk to her," Mitsukuni said.

He frowned down at his cousin.

"You can be mad at me all you want Takashi but you can't deny you had fun with her this afternoon. If I didn't push you to do those things you would have stayed on the blanket and let her have fun with everyone else."

"Hn," he grunted unable to deny the truth of Mitsukuni's words. He did have fun.

"Talk to her," Mitsukuni said. "I'm going to call Reiko-chan."

Mori grabbed his own cup of tea and sat beside her hoping he was not intruding.

"Hey, Mori-senpai," she said quietly.

"Hn."

He saw the tension in her shoulders, saw the tight set of her mouth. He knew that look well after all the years he's known her.

"You're stressed." It was a statement not a question and one she couldn't deny.

"Yes," she whispered still looking out at the water.

"You should meditate," he said firmly.

She laughed softly. "That's not really my thing, no offense senpai, I'm just not very good with emptying my mind. If anything more thoughts race through my head when I try to be silent with myself."

"I can teach you," he said before he could even recall the words.

She looked at him sharply. He looked serious.

"All right, but I'll apologize ahead of time if I can't do it," she warned.

He stood and put out his hand, again making the gesture before he even realized he was going to. She took it without hesitation. He led her up to his room.

He sat down on the floor cross legged and encourage her to do the same while she faced him.

"What are you stressed about?" he asked.

She looked at him surprised he was being so personal.

"I don't like who I am this weekend," she whispered softly.

"Hn?" he frowned as he watched her closely.

"I'm furious with Kyoya for deceiving me but I shouldn't have said the things I said to him last night and I certainly shouldn't have said them in front of all of you."

"So you are filled with regret."

"Partially, part of my stress is from enjoying hurting him. Since I was hurt I wanted to hurt him back. I meant most of what I said but I didn't have to say it in such a cruel manner. Today he tried to talk to me and when I wouldn't he…"

"What?" Mori asked patiently.

"He kissed me. I think he was hoping to convey how he felt but it only made me angrier. He never kissed me the way he did this morning and it hurt that he didn't do so until after we broke up. I was furious and I…I wasn't very kind. That too bothers me, but what bothers me more is that once again I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to teach him a lesson. It's not like me to be vengeful, senpai, and it's got me very confused."

"This is your first relationship,yes?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You don't have experience with break ups and you are hurt," he said.

"So what do I do with these feelings?"

"Meditate. Try to release the negative energy and bring in only good positive energy. Clear your mind so you can think about how you wish to approach this."

"I never meditated before," she said.

He told her what to do, but it was clear to him that she was still fidgeting, still sitting too tensely.

"Relax," he whispered.

"I can't," she whispered back opening her eyes to look at him.

Hunny opened the door as quietly as he could. He had to hold back a squeal of delight when he saw Haruhi in Takashi's room with him. He watched them a few more minutes.

"Raise your hands and put them flat against mine," he said noticing how small her hands were on his own. "Focus on me, on my breathing. Slow your breathing to match mine."

She closed her eyes and tried to shut out everything but her senpai sitting across from her. As she listened to his breathing she felt her own slow. As it did she felt her shoulders relax. She tried to clear her mind and dump this wasted anger. For thats what it was really nothing but a drain on her emotions. Kyoya had hurt her yes, but it was done now. She couldn't change it and going tit for tat to purposely hurt him in return wasn't going to change anything. It only served to make her feel worse.

She took a deep calming breath focusing on the warm hands against her own. She could feeling the energy from him, tingly, supportive, always there. She smiled as she felt her heart rate decrease even more.

Mori felt Mitsukuni's presence and he opened his eyes as he looked at the connecting door over Haruhi's head. Mitsukuni smiled sweetly at him. He didn't even attempt to roll his eyes, nor did he feel the need to narrow them in anger. Mitsukuni was right to push him. He was enjoying his time with Haruhi. He could feel her energy changing, feel her body relax at his touch. He smiled at Mitsukuni before closing his eyes and focusing on Haruhi once again.

Hunny's smile grew as he quietly shut the door between their rooms. It was time to make plans for tomorrow.

A/N (again): well, there you have it. Once again this chapter kind of took over. I think this story might be a little bit longer than I first planned. I hope you guys are okay with a longer story. Once again I shall beg you to leave reviews. I really do appreciate them and when I get busy they do remind me to get back on the computer so please let me know what you thought. I would appreciate your time. Arigato!

P.S. I was challenged by a friend to do a hundred hosts thoughts with a hundred words she gave me. I am going to be posting that sometime today. I would appreciate your thoughts on that as well if you feel like following me over. Thanks :)


	5. The value of friendship

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to Ouran High School Host Club, oh, wait, no I don****'****t, that honor belongs to its creator Bisco Hatori. She is the only one to make any profits from it. I just like to play around!**

A/N: I would really like to thank everyone for their awesome reviews and for taking the time to let me know what you think of each chapter. I really do appreciate each and every one. So, thanks guys! Here's chapter 5, I hope you enjoy it!

Haruhi could feel her breathing slowing down, she felt her shoulders relax and with that all of the tension seemed to drain from her body. There was something very soothing about being in Mori-senpai's presence. She had always felt it. Even back in the Host Club days if she was having a stressful day she found herself sitting near Mori-senpai. Just being near him was comforting. He radiated a sense of calm that washed over her whenever she was in his proximity.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. When she did she gasped softly. His steely grey eyes were looking at her gently. She found herself lost in them as she continued to stare.

"Your eyes are so beautiful," she whispered saying the words she was thinking before she could stop herself.

His eyes widened in surprise as a soft pink color rose to his cheeks.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Yours too."

She smiled as she lowered her hands. She was embarrassed and didn't know what else to say to him. She wished she could bask in his presence all night but that was ridiculous. She couldn't do that. She got on her knees searching her mind for any reason to linger. Unable to come up with anything she simply leaned toward him.

"Thank you, Senpai," she whispered then kissed him softly on the cheek. "I feel much better now."

"Anytime," he said.

She felt his warm breath on her cheek and knew she had to leave before she did something she would regret. Not that she would ever regret doing some of the things she was thinking, like hugging him, or kissing him, she just knew the timing was off since she just broke up with Kyoya. Besides she was getting closer to Mori than she ever was before. She didn't want to ruin this new closer friendship by forcing her feelings on to him. She couldn't imagine that he would ever feel the same way about her. She simply smiled at him and got to her feet. When she reached the door she turned to him and smiled.

"Good night, Mori-senpai," she said quietly.

"Good night, Haruhi," he whispered giving her a smile of his own.

He touched his hand to his cheek letting his smile grow after she left. It took everything he had not to grab her arms as she leaned forward and kiss her. He felt her breath on his cheek as she whispered to him, her lips so close to his. So tantalizingly close. He would take what he could from her for now and see what happened. He was a firm believer that things happened when they were meant to. He didn't want to force anything and ruin whatever it was that was happening between them. Because something was happening, things were changing little by little. He was patient man, he could wait.

Haruhi slipped on another short nightgown and laid down in bed. She felt the silky material shift around her skin as she moved. She sighed into the darkness. Hikaru had an affinity for skimpy night wear but she really wished for a pair of shorts and a T-shirt about now.

Even though her body was relaxed her mind did not want to shut off. She thought about kyoya, his threat to continue to pursue her, and the look in his eyes which told her he had every intention on following through with it. She also thought of Mori, his calming meditation session, and his beautiful eyes. She found herself tossing and turning until after midnight. Her eyes had just begun to close when she heard the connecting door open.

Someone slipped into her bed and wrapped his arms around her from behind. The second he did she knew exactly who it was.

"Hikaru, what are you doing? I'm not crying."

He smiled, only Haruhi could know it was him and not Kaoru just by his touch. He pulled her closer.

"I know, but we only have two more night here. Who knows how long it will be until we get to sleep together after this weekend is over," he said.

"You do realize most people would think its weird that we sleep together anyway, right? You do know most friends don't do that, even best friends?"

"I know, but we are not regular people and we're more than best friends, Haruhi. No one is bonded to each other the way the three of us are. I can't help it and I don't care who thinks its weird."

"Speaking of the three of us, where's Kaoru?"

"He was sound asleep but I was still restless. I didn't want to wake him. If he wakes up he'll know where I am."

"Good night, Hikaru," she said cuddling her back against his chest.

"Good night, Haruhi, love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," she whispered as her eyes grew heavy.

"Haruhi, Haruhi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Haruhi, move over."

"Kaoru, what time is it?" Haruhi asked after being roused from her sleep.

"It's three in the morning. Hikaru left me in bed by myself. I'm lonely, move over."

"Kay," she said and scooted back. Hikaru never woke but he shifted back as she did.

Kaoru climbed into her bed and scooted himself down and placed his face in the crook between her shoulder and her neck.

"Mmmmm, you always smell so good," he said wrapping his arms around her and snuggling in closer.

She giggled.

"I miss you, Haruhi," Kaoru whispered. "I don't like being away from you when we're at school."

"I don't like it either. I miss you too, Kaoru."

"Love you," he said. Then she felt a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. She smiled.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

"Shhh, sleeping," Hikaru said from behind her.

She giggled once more which earned her another "Shhh" from Hikaru. Between the peace she felt meditating with Mori and the comfort she found with the twins she was really glad she did come on this weekend. She needed this therapy only her friends could provide. She sighed and let sleep claim her once again.

In the morning she wiggled her way out from between the twins and took a shower. When she was out Hikaru was digging through her bags and Kaoru was in their room taking his own shower.

"Here, wear these. I made this for an assignment and can't wait to see it on you."

"We don't even know what we're doing today."

"Who cares? You can wear this anywhere. Just put it on. Can I use your shower since Kaoru is still in ours?"

"Sure, but will you survive without your high end shampoo."

"Ugh, that's right, I'll end up smelling like cherry blossoms."

"So? What's wrong with that smell?"

"Nothing, on a girl, but I'm a guy."

"Then wait for your own shower."

"No, its fine, I can survive smelling like you for a day. It will make me feel closer to you anyway."

"Get in the shower so I can get dressed and don't come out here while I'm changing, Hikaru."

"I won't, Jeez, Haruhi, you make me sound like some kind of perv."

She raised her eyebrow at him.

"All right, so I'm a perv, but I won't come out until I'm done showering. If you're not dressed by then it's your own fault."

"I'll be dressed now go, I'm starving I want breakfast."

"You eat more than me and Kaoru put together. How do you stay so skinny?"

"It's mostly genetic but I'm sure it helps that I don't sit around letting maids and butlers wait on me hand and foot like the rest of you rich bastards."

He laughed at her as he headed toward the bathroom.

She groaned as she got dressed. Hikaru gave her black thigh high stockings, a very short black skirt, and a fitted light black shirt with a hood attached to the back.

"It looks even better than I thought it would. Here, wear these with it," he said rummaging through the closet and pulling out a pair of black leather boots that tied up the front and went just above the ankle. These were her favorite part of the outfit considering they were more like mens workbooks. At least they didn't have heels.

"I don't know about this skirt, Hikaru. It's really short. Aren't there a pair of jeans I can change into?"

"No, you're wearing that. It looks awesome. Now let me go get dressed and we'll go down for breakfast."

She sighed tugging on the bottom of the skirt as if pulling on it was going to make extra fabric appear and make it longer.

Breakfast was a quiet affair overall. Everyone seemed to be waking up and thinking about their plans for the day. When she finished eating she went out on the balcony to look out at the water.

"I was wondering if we could spend some time together today?" Kyoya said from somewhere very close behind her.

"Senpai, I don't know why you keep asking. I'm not going to change my mind about this," she said quietly.

"And I am not going to change my mind about wanting to talk and get back together."

"I think it's for the best if we go back to the way we used to be. I think it would be the most comfortable for us and the rest of the host club if we talk only when we have to," she said staring out at the waves.

"Haruhi, we did more than talk only when we had to, even before we began dating. We were friends. Very good friends, I might add."

"I had thought we were," she whispered.

"We were. I consider you one of my best friends. Surely you know that."

She looked at him. He took a step back by the painful look in her eyes.

"I did believe that, senpai, but you proved that false. How can you look me in the eye and tell me I was your best friend? How could you believe that and deceive me the way you did? That's not friendship, that's not even something you should do to someone you don't like."

"Haruhi…"

"I didn't mean we should go back to how we were right before we started dating. I meant we should go back to how we were when I first started the host club. Talk to me when you have something to tell me and I will answer you. I don't think we need more than that."

"I don't want to go back to those days. We barely communicated then. I have enjoyed the way our friendship has grown through the years."

"Than you shouldn't have abused it. That is the only kind of relationship I want with you know, senpai. It's the only thing I think I'm capable of giving right now."

He looked at her. "It's not enough. You can't just cut me off and hardly speak to me. I won't accept that."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to become this person that I dislike and I'm so hurt and angry right now that I can't speak kindly to you."

"Then yell, get nasty, rip me apart with that sharp tongue of yours, but don't shut me out completely," he said his voice steady but his face showing a bit of his emotions.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya, I don't want to yell, and I don't want to be unkind. I don't want to feel anything about us anymore, I just want to heal and move on. I suggest you do the same," she said as she began to walk back into the house.

"I'm not giving up, Haruhi. I still believe we are a good match. I am not going to become some insignificant ex who just walks away and never sees you again. We are bound by this group, we will forever be in each others lives."

"Kyoya, please," she said begging him to understand.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi, just as you say you can't give me more, I can't just walk away. I'm not just some guy you met six months ago and started dating. In some bizarre way the relationship of the host club members is like a marriage. For better or for worse we are stuck with each other. I for one would rather our relationship be for the better not the worst."

"I wanted that too, before you used me. If you really believe yourself to be my friend than I would hope you will respect my wishes. I have never asked anything of you, Kyoya, so please just do me this one favor and leave me alone."

"I can't, Haruhi, I will ask your forgiveness ahead of time, but I cannot leave you be. You are too important to me." 

"If you insist on this than you will be the one who ends up hurt."

"That is a chance I am willing to take."

"Fine," she said wearily. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Noted," he said as he watched her walk away from him.

When she walked back into the dining room Tamaki was beginning to organize the days activities.

"So, I was hoping we could all go shopping. There is a quint little town here with lots of intriguing looking shops. Who is up for a day of shopping?" Tamaki asked the group hopefully.

"A day of shopping sounds fine," Kyoya said.

"We were hoping for another day at the beach," Hikaru said voicing what the brothers would rather do. "Haruhi, are you with us?"

"Actually, I was hoping to take a couple of the tours I noticed in the weekend pamphlets. There is a tour of some of the beach caves, and some interesting looking shrines in the area," she said.

"Booooooooring!" the twins said in unison.

"Thanks a lot guys, I happen to prefer a little bit of history to another day at the beach," she said bluntly.

"Takashi, which of those suggestions sounds good to you?" Hunny asked.

"The tours," he said knowing he would enjoy touring the shrines over the beach or shopping.

"Well, I want to go shopping but you can take the tour with Haru-chan," Hunny said.

"You don't have to, senpai, I know you don't like to leave Hunny-senpai alone. I investigate these places by myself all the time, you don't have to worry about me," she said not wanting Mori to feel obligated to go.

Mori looked torn. He really would rather go with Haruhi but he did feel obligated to look out for Mitsukuni.

"It's okay if you want to go with Haru-chan, Takashi. It's not like I'll be alone. I will be with Tama-chan and Kyo-chan," Hunny said.

"I would like to go with Haruhi, if she doesn't mind," Mori said quietly.

"I don't mind at all, if you're okay with it I would love the company," she said smiling brilliantly at him.

Kyoya looked at Haruhi's smile and felt his stomach turn. She rarely smiled her full natural smile. It came from her heart and lit her eyes. It did not sit well that Mori-senpai was on the receiving end of it. Kyoya narrowed his eyes at Mori not pleased at all that he would get to spend the day with Haruhi. Kyoya took a step back when Mori narrowed his eyes right back at him. He glared at Mori letting him know he had seen the look. Mori simply cleared his face of all emotions and stared impassively at him. He could feel the strains of something between them but he couldn't quite define it. Were the two of them in some kind of competition without even knowing it? Kyoya would have to keep his eye on the situation.

"Can't we all just go shopping?" Tamaki whined. "The point of these get togethers is that all of us _get together._ We shouldn't be off doing our own things."

"It's just for one afternoon, Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said rationally. "We are going to be meeting back for dinner and going to the club you talked about. And since we only have the morning and part of the afternoon before we have to head back home, we are staying in tomorrow. We will have plenty of time left together."

"Well, maybe my group should join you and Mori-senpai than at least the five of us would be doing something together," Tamaki said.

"No way," she said instantly making him pout. "You are the worst tourist in the world. You bounce all over the place asking a million questions. The tour guide can't even get a word in edge wise. You enjoy the shops Mori-senpai and I will be fine on our own. What time should we meet back for dinner?"

"The cooks said they will have everything done by six tonight. That gives us plenty of time to eat and get ready for the club Tama-chan wants us to go to," Hunny said.

"All right, everyone have a good day," Haruhi said. "Ready, senpai?"

"Hn," Mori said and followed her out to his limo. They looked at the pamphlet together in the backseat then told the driver where they wanted to go once they decided on a destination.

The beach cave was interesting. It was more crowded than he thought it would be. Not wanting to lose Haruhi in the crowd he reached out and took her hand. That familiar shock coursed up his arm. She didn't object to his hold on her hand and so he allowed himself the luxury of just feeling her tiny hand in his.

As the tour went on he noticed people staring at them. An older couple smiled as they passed them.

"Ah, young love," the older woman said to her husband. "They remind me of us when we were younger."

"They sure do," the old man replied. "She's a tiny little thing but they make a fine looking couple."

Haruhi looked up at him with a blush on her face.

"Sorry, senpai," she whispered and tried to pull her hand from his.

He was proud to have people think she was his. It didn't embarrass him one bit. He shook his head side to side and gripped her hand tighter.

"You don't mind? People seem to be getting the wrong idea," she whispered to him.

He shook his head again and kept on walking. He didn't mind one bit if people mistook her for his girl. He wished there was some truth to it but as he thought before he was a patient man.

Haruhi smiled sweetly at him and continued on with the tour. She didn't let go of his hand even as they boarded the bus to go to the shrine. Once there they entered as a group but each found different things in the shrine to look at. A shrine maiden approached Haruhi and began talking to her. Haruhi began asking questions. Not wishing to disturb their conversation Mori reluctantly let go of her hand and began investigating the shrine himself.

He glanced at Haruhi and repressed a groan. He could kill Hikaru for designing that outfit for her. He knew it was Hikaru without having to be told. Both the twins loved to dress her up but Hikaru's creations were always more provocative than Kaoru's. Mori stared at the small strip of skin between her short skirt and the top of the thigh high stockings she wore. How could a peek of bare skin be more alluring than seeing her entire thigh? And yet it was; agonizingly so.

He looked away trying to clear his inappropriate thoughts. What was it about Haruhi that made it difficult to control himself? He had loved her for years and yet he didn't struggle this much back in the Host Club days. He sighed. She didn't look like that back then, nor did she dress like that. He also admitted that as his feelings for her grew so did his desire. He walked around the room trying to control his thoughts.

"Hello, there, are you enjoying the tour?"

Haruhi turned to see that a handsome young man had addressed her. It was clear by the way he was dressed that he worked here at the shrine.

"I am, this shrine is beautiful. Its design is old but it's so well kept," she said looking around at the beautiful architecture.

"We take great pride in that. This is my family's shrine. I am mentoring now under my father. My grandfather built this with two of his best friends. It is his pride and joy. He was very close to his friends. He always told me that true friendship was the foundation for everything. That if a person has the support of their friends they can accomplish anything. I have yet to find that kind of friendship with anyone but I have not given up hope," he said his charming smile making him even more handsome.

Haruhi tried to smile back but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She knew what that kind of friendship was like. Friendships that bind, that last a lifetime. She thought she had found that with all of the former hosts. It made her sad to think that the bond she had with Kyoya was not as strong or as important to him as she had thought it was.

Mori looked over at Haruhi and was not pleased to see some young man dressed in traditional robes talking to Haruhi. It wasn't that he was talking to her exactly, what bothered him was the way he was looking at her. Not that he could blame him. He headed over to her when he seen a sadness cross her face quickly. What was this guy saying to her?

"I'm sorry if I have upset you," he said noticing the look on her face. "That was not my intention. I actually came over here to ask if you lived in the area."

"No, I do not. I'm just here for the weekend," she answered feeling her eyes pool with water from her previous thoughts.

"Well, if you wish to see more of the town I get off at six I would be more than happy to show you around."

Mori knew he should stand back and let Haruhi make her own decisions, but he found he could not allow this stranger to ask her out. She didn't need him when she had the rest of them to show her around. He rolled his eyes. Now he sounded like Hikaru. That same uncharacteristic jealousy filled him just as it had when Satoshi was making such a fuss over her. Before he could think about it being right or wrong, he walked up behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders, and glared at the man over her head.

The young shrine worker noticed a pair of large hands settle themselves on the petite woman's shoulders. He looked up a good six inches to find eyes that looked so possessive they actually had him taking a step or two back.

The young woman looked over her shoulder and gave the giant a breath taking smile.

"There you are," she whispered.

The man slid his hands down her arms and took one of her hands in his own. The worker didn't remind her of his offer to meet after work. This guy was extremely intimidating he had no desire to mess with anyone that belong to a man that was built like this guy.

"Uh…I…," the guy started but couldn't seem to form the right words under the man's continued glare.

"His grandfather built the shrine. Isn't it beautiful?" she said.

"Hn," was all the young man said. The lovely young woman didn't seem bothered in the least at the man's monosyllabic answer.

"Thank you for telling me some of the history and good luck with the friendships you seek. I hope you find what you're looking for."

He smiled despite the shadow he was standing under. She was as sweet as she looked.

"Thank you. It was nice chatting with you," he said and turned to walk away on shaky legs.

Mori watched him leave not caring one wit if the guy misinterpreted his role in Haruhi's life. He watched her carefully as she continued to look around the shrine. The sadness he had noticed while she talked to that guy returned and continued to linger on her face even after they departed from the bus and retuned to his limo.

Not wanting to return to the beach house just yet she tugged on his hand and led him to a bench.

"Haruhi," he said softly looking at her.

The tears she had been holding in began to shimmer in her eyes at the soft, gentle way he spoke her name.

"I'm sorry, senpai, I just… it's just something that guy from the shrine said," she whispered.

"Hn?" he said curious about what he said to upset her.

"He was telling me his grandfather built the shrine with two really good friends and then he shared his grandfathers philosophy on friendship. It got me thinking about the close ties we all share with the other hosts. Or the close ties I thought I shared with all of them." She stopped when she felt a lone tear roll down her face.

"Don't cry," he said softly as he took his thumb and wiped her tear away.

"I am having so much fun this weekend I can almost pretend like this breakup with Kyoya is not affected me at all, but it is. I didn't realize how much our relationship was lacking until I am now outside of it. We did not express any deep feelings or words of love and I was fine with that, but I was fine with it because I thought our relationship was based on a mutual respect that stemmed from a deep friendship. I really believed he saw me as a friend equal to the way he sees all of you. It hurts that he would use me and it has occurred to me that he would not use any of you. I never thought he saw me as any different from the friendships he shares with the rest of you but I guess I was wrong."

"He cannot date us. There is no merit for him to use us," he said still rubbing her cheek.

She tried to smile at his little joke but failed.

"Even if he could use your friendship for some merit I don't think he would. I'm just a commoner I don't know why I let myself believe he saw my friendship on the same level he saw his friendship with all of you. When did I get so bold as to think I would be seen the same as his rich friends from prestigious families? I know I shouldn't have expected the same treatment but it doesn't make it hurt any less."

"You are his friend," Mori said gently. "Kyoya is just Kyoya."

She shook her head sadly.

"No, I still don't believe he would use any of you. It was easier for him to use me because he doesn't see me as having any real value. As I said I was nothing more than a disposable pawn. That's the painful part. That's the part that is so hard for me to get passed."

"You are valuable," Mori said.

"That's kind of you to say, Mori-senpai but you don't have to lie for my sake. I _am_ just a commoner. It's my own fault for losing sight of that while dating him."

"You are valuable," he said firmly. "You are valuable to me."

She looked at him her heart racing around at his words. Was she being foolish to believe such a sentiment? No, she would not disrespect Mori-senpai. He would not speak falsely.

"Thank you, senpai," she whispered the blush on her cheeks made his own face flush.

"I know you are valuable to Mitsukuni too. He thinks of you as the sister he never had. Tamaki as well depends on your friendship. And you are the only person who has completely entered the twins closed world. You are valuable," he repeated even more firmly then before.

His words caused a few more tears to fall but this time they were not from pain.

"You're such a good man, Mori-senpai, I can't tell you what your friendship means to me; you're valuable to me too."

He was touched by her words. He felt anger toward Kyoya for dismissing this valuable woman who changed all of their lives Kyoya's included. How dare he make her feel like a disposable commoner when she was so much more to all of them.

"I'm sorry I'm crying," she said wiping away her tears.

"Don't be," he said looking at her sincerely.

"I know you don't want me to dismiss my feelings and I appreciate the thought, senpai but I'm having such a nice day with you I don't want to ruin it. Are you in a hurry to return to the beach house?"

He looked at his watch and found they had almost two hours until they were expected for dinner. He shook his head side to side letting her know he was in no rush to return either.

She smiled at him.

"How about some ice cream? I know neither of us is very big on sweets but it does look good. Maybe we can share one?"

He nodded his head and smiled.

"I'll be right back," she said than left him on the bench while she went to the ice cream vendor. The gentlemanly thing to do would be to wait in line and buy it for her, but he understood Haruhi well. She did not wish to be catered to and she didn't want everything paid for as if she were some charity case. As much as he wished to give her everything, he sat back and allowed her to purchase the treat without any argument.

Haruhi retuned with a small strawberry cone. She held it out to him.

"Try it, it smells delicious," she said.

Instead of taking the cone from her he placed one of his hands over both of hers and leaned forward for a taste.

"Mmmmm, favorite," he said as he savored the strawberry taste. Strawberries made him think of Haruhi since it was a taste they shared in common. She looked adorable eating the cone leaning it his way every so often so he could have some.

He thought about the blocks and blocks of love hotels that lined the city they lived in. How meaningful could sex be if there was no emotional connection to heighten the experience and a man was just using it to sate his body alone? Other men may call him innocent or make fun of him for his traditional upbringing, but if he were lucky enough to win Haruhi for his own they had a lifetime to share such physical intimacies.

He was the type of man that holding hands and sharing an ice cream cone meant something; if he was made fun of for it than so be it. He wouldn't trade this day for anything. Not even meaningless sex that would probably feel amazing while it was happening but would mean nothing once it was over. He would cherish this memory with Haruhi forever. They held hands as they looked around the village and made it back just in time for dinner.

Dinner went by quickly as they each shared the happenings of their day. Tamaki and Hunny being the most animated in their descriptions. Before they knew it they were all heading off to shower and get ready to go to the club that Tamaki was dying to see.

Kyoya sat at the table with his eyes glued to the dance floor. Haruhi looked amazing in the soft peach dress Kaoru had designed for her. It was simple yet elegant. It had a slight dip in the neckline but nothing too revealing. The revel was in the back where it dipped all the way down to her waist exposing the soft flesh of her entire back. The neckline and hem where decorated with rhinestones. Nothing garish as Kaoru knew Haruhi would never wear something like that, instead the rhinestones were carefully placed adding just enough to catch the light as she moved. It stopped mid thigh and her tanned legs ended with a pair of heels covered in the same delicate stones that also caught the light and the eye.

Kyoya frowned as he watched her body move on the dance floor. Three years ago she was an awkward little thing who moved with about as much grace as a clunking robot, but years of hitting the clubs with the twins has groomed her into not only a graceful dancer, but a sexy one at that. Especially as she danced with Hikaru, which she was doing now.

He knew she went dancing with them on a regular basis before they went away to school. Even during the six months they had been dating she had clubbed with them at least three times a month if not more. He had never given it much thought when she told him her plans, but now he couldn't believe he had been such a fool.

When Haruhi would mention the clubs Kyoya would picture her dancing to fast music with a twin keeping a close eye on her dancing frantically near her. He never pictured her dancing with the twins the way she was now. He knew the twins well how did it never dawn on him that they would take advantage of her under the guise of innocently clubbing? Especially Hikaru?

Even to a fast tempo Hikaru held her close to his body shifting his hips, holding tightly to hers, roaming a hand up the bare skin of her back to pull her closer. He pressed his body so closely to hers that Kyoya would bet the Ohtori empire that he couldn't fit a piece of paper between them. He moved closely against her, every touch, every move made them look like a couple, an intimate couple. It irritated him to no end.

Mori, too had his eye on the dance floor. He was working hard to control the jealousy he felt over Hikaru's attention to Haruhi as they danced. They looked as though they had been dancing together for years each move natural, fluid. He pressed his body against hers as if they fit together. Mori gritted his teeth as he reminded himself _they__'__re just friends, they__'__re just friends._

"Takashi, you should go dance with Haru-chan," Hunny said seeing the longing in his cousins eyes.

Mori merely shook his head no.

Mori and Hunny were both watching her when Hikaru spun her away from his body. Before he could spin her back to him some strange guy grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him.

"Hey," Hikaru said. "Hands off, she's dancing with me."

Hunny turned to Takashi to see his reaction but he was no longer seated beside him he was headed toward the dance floor anger in every step.

"Could you please let go of me?" Haruhi asked calmly.

"It's just a dance, gorgeous," the man said. He tried pulling her closer. He tried to reach out for her with his free hand, but his wrist was grabbed before he got a hold of her.

The man looked up and felt true fear. His grip on Haruhi tightened as he froze at the man towering over him.

"She said let go," Mori said as he gripped the man's wrist tighter.

By this time all the former hosts had made their way to the dance floor to surround Haruhi as she was being held but his stranger among them.

Instead of releasing Haruhi he held her tighter in his panic. Mori was furious as he watched Haruhi try to struggle out of his hold. Without batting an eye Mori bent the man's wrist back.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, you're going to break my wrist," the man cried.

"LET. GO!" Mori said in the coldest most demanding voice Hunny had ever heard him use.

The voice was so commanding that it broke through the man's fear and he finally let go of Haruhi. Mori's anger had not dissipated and he still held on to the man's wrist tightly.

"I just wanted to dance," the man said trying to explain his way out of Mori's hold.

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED HER NOT GRABBED HER!" Mori said in that same cold tone.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I let go of her as you asked so will you let go of me now?"

Mori still looked like he could kill someone. Haruhi saw the anger in Mori's eyes and the fear in the strangers. She just wanted this over with. She placed her hand on Mori's arm.

"It's okay, I'm fine," she said looking up at him.

He squeezed the man's wrist one more time before pushing him away as he released him. The man was gone before any of them even blinked. Mori placed his hand over Haruhi's and grabbed it. He went to tug her off the dance floor. He wanted her by his side where she would be safe, but he felt a tug of resistance.

He turned back to her expecting to see a frown for his forward actions. What he found instead was a cute little smile on her face. It was almost a devilish smirk eerily close to the one the twins usually wore.

"Dance with me," she said and grabbed his other hand.

He didn't move, he didn't answer by either words or a shake of his head. She must have taken this as a yes for she placed both of his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her little body against him. He was just about to tell her no, he wasn't a very good dancer, but that devilish grin deepened.

"Dance with me, senpai," she said almost seductively.

She rolled her hips into his legs and started to move against him. Without any thought on his part his body moved along with hers. It was on the edge of his thoughts that he was dancing with her as closely and intimately as Hikaru had, but he was too lost in the feel of her in his arms to give it too much thought.

The rest of the host club resumed their seats including Hikaru and Kaoru since Haruhi was now dancing with Mori. Kyoya watched the two of them closely. Mori was as close to her as Hikaru had been; if not closer, if that were possible.

"I need to use the bathroom," Hunny said and jumped off the stool he was sitting on.

Kyoya watched him go with a frown. Hunny looked like he did back in the host club days when he was up to something. Kyoya didn't linger on it too long as an uncomfortable thought crossed his mind. There was something there between Mori-senpai and Haruhi. Something that wasn't there when she danced with Hikaru. It wasn't their position for Hikaru danced just as closely to her. If anything Hikaru's mischievousness made them look quite provocative. No, it wasn't their position, so what was it?

When it hit Kyoya he gasped out loud. Luckily the music drowned out the sound before the others could hear it. The air around Mori-senpai and Haruhi seemed charged. Charged with electricity, heat, _passion._ His chest tightened. It was not one sided. It was rolling off of both of them and he had to admit it was something he had never felt before. He frowned. Had he truly lost her?

"Mission accomplished, you did a great job," Hunny said as he handed over a wad of bills.

"Yeah, well, if you had pointed out the guys size I would have never agreed. I thought for sure he was going to break my wrist," the guy said taking the money.

"Sorry about that, I added some extra in there for your troubles."

"Thanks I guess but if you ever want to make that guy jealous again don't come looking for me," the guy said and disappeared into the crowd.

Hunny looked over at his cousin as he held Haruhi against him. He could almost feel the emotions surrounding the two of them._ Sorry, Takashi, for making you worry, but you weren__'__t asking her to dance so I had to help you along._ Hunny smiled things were moving along quite nicely between those two. He practically skipped back to the table. Kyoya looked at him sharply, but Hunny smiled innocently at him and ordered another soda.

"I want to dance with Haruhi again," Hikaru said annoyance in his voice as he watched Mori spin her right into the next song.

"I do too, but something about Mori-senpai's face is stopping me," Kaoru said. "He looks so…so…."

"Possessive," Hikaru said unhappily.

"You're right, that is exactly how he looks. No way, do you think Mori-senpai is _interested _in Haruhi?" Kaoru asked watching the two with new eyes.

"I think so. I saw it yesterday on the beach," Hikaru said.

"Now that you mention it I was thinking that Mori-senpai looked like he was having a lot of fun on the jet ski," Kaoru said frowning. "Do you think Haruhi is interested in him?"

"She was laughing just as much with him yesterday and she doesn't seem in any rush to get out of his arms now," Hikaru said.

"True, you know, I hate to admit this but they look really good together. I thought so going through the pictures yesterday."

"Yeah, I know," Hikaru said thinking about the pictures as well.

"What are we going to do Hika?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know. At least he's better for her than Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru said begrudgingly.

"Yeah, I guess," Kaoru said. "Come on, let's dance."

The former hosts didn't leave until the club closed. No one got another dance with Haruhi as Mori refused to let her go. Hunny smiled, the twins wondered if they should intervene, Tamaki looked pleased at Mori's protection of his 'daughter' only Kyoya looked miserable at this evenings turn of events. He had his work cut out for him if he planned on getting Haruhi back.

Sunday was a lazy affair after their night of dancing. They relaxed, enjoyed each others company, and discussed upcoming events. Before they knew it it was time to pack and head back home. They all had class the next day.

Once in her apartment Haruhi was surprised she felt a little lonely. It was not like her to feel that way. She enjoyed her solitude and after a weekend spent with the host club she cherished it even more only this time was different. She missed them, well she missed one in particular. She also missed the twins. They were a great comfort to her this weekend. She didn't know what she would do without their friendship.

"We'll go to Mori-senpai's first, then we'll say goodbye to Haruhi before we leave," Hikaru said to Kaoru as they drove to Mori's.

"I don't want to go back to school. I enjoyed being with Haruhi again. It's boring when she's not around," Kaoru said with a pout.

"I know, I miss her too, especially at night. I mean I love sleeping with you, but I get the best nights sleep when the three of us are cuddling," Hikaru said.

"I know, me too," Kaoru agreed. "Are you sure about this, Hika?"

"I am, Haruhi and I are never going to be a couple, we agreed on that long ago. As her friend the least I can do is make sure she's taken care of by someone that actually cares for her," Hikaru said his face determined.

"Agreed, Kyoya doesn't deserve her," Kaoru said.

Mori and Hunny were sitting in the dojo discussing their weekend when Hikaru walked in.

"Hey, Hika-chan, I thought you and Kaoru were heading back to school tonight? Is everything all right?" Hunny asked him.

"We are heading back," Hikaru said.

"What are you doing here? Is Haru-chan okay?" Hunny asked panicked about Hikaru's visit since they had said their goodbyes this afternoon.

"Haruhi is fine as far as I know. We are stopping there next to say good bye. I'm just here to give something to Mori-senpai," Hikaru said and handed Mori an envelope. "A memento from this weekend."

Mori frowned as he took the envelope. He gasped when he opened it to find his hand full of pictures of him and Haruhi. There were pictures of them posing for their mother, he and Haruhi sitting on the jet ski together, he and Haruhi sitting on the balcony, one of them having tea together, cooking together, and his favorite the two of them looking at each other as they stood at the waters edge with the sun setting behind them.

He flipped through them again surprised to see a slight smile on his face in every one. He looked at Hikaru.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"You don't have to thank me," Hikaru said running his hand through his hair. "Look, I really hate to admit this because once upon a time I had hoped it would be me with Haruhi, but that's never going to happen. I've known that for a long time now. You know, there's not much standing in your way."

Mori just looked at him.

"Haruhi is still too oblivious and you are too subtle, but if you can get passed your inability or unwillingness to emote long enough to get her to see how you feel you two would be perfect for each other," Hikaru said.

Mori blinked at him in surprise.

"I know Haruhi is a grown woman and I know you don't need my permission. That's not what I'm here for. This isn't permission it's just some friendly advise. I just want to see her happy and I know you do too. I…I think she could be happy with you."

"Thank you, Hikaru," Mori said and he meant it. He knew how much Haruhi meant to the older twin. Hikaru was very protective of Haruhi and didn't find anyone worthy of her. Mori appreciated Hikaru's approval even though he didn't need it.

"Yeah, whatever, I've got to go," Hikaru said turning to leave. He stopped in the door way. "Oh, by the way, if by some miracle you do open your mouth and let Haruhi know how you feel you better never hurt her. If you do I'll beat you with your kendo stick."

"It's called a…"

"I don't care what the stupid stick is called the end result will be the same. I'll beat you with it. I don't care if you are the champion. I mean it."

Mori nodded his head acknowledging his words.

"The balls in your court, senpai. I'll see you guys next time we're home from school," with that Hikaru walked out the door.

"These pictures are amazing, Takashi."

Mori smiled as he looked at them again from over Mitsukuni's shoulder.

Hunny studied them carefully and smiled. Looking at Haru-chan's face in each one there was no doubt she felt the same way Takashi did.

Haruhi stood on the balcony waving good bye to the twins. She felt her eyes fill with tears. _Ugh__! When did I get so sentimental?_ The more years that passed the more she adored the mischievous duo. They no longer annoyed her, too much. They had all grown up, and she appreciated their friendship very much. She stepped inside her apartment and felt lonelier than ever.

She felt restless as she paced back and forth. She felt anxious about the new school week starting. Did Kyoya really intend to carry out his threat and try to get her back? Would he do so at school? Would he follow her around? Would he get his father involved? All these thoughts swirled through her head until she felt nearly choked on the unfamiliar anxiety.

She wished she could calm down. She sat cross legged on her bedroom floor hoping to practice her new meditation skills, but after only one session it was not a routine, and she couldn't seem to find that same state she had found with Mori. She looked at her clock. It wasn't too late. Before she could change her mind she headed to Mori-senpai's. It wasn't until she found herself at the front door that she realized how foolish she was being. She had no right to show up on his doorstep and disturb him.

She turned to leave when a voice called out to her.

"Haruhi-senpai? Are you here to see Takashi?"

"Satoshi-kun, I was here to see Mori-senpai but I'm coming unannounced so I'm not sure…"

"Don't be silly," Satoshi said easily. "We all like having you around. Takashi's not busy, follow me."

If Haruhi wasn't mistaken this was the way to Mori's bedroom. Her mouth went dry when Satoshi knocked on the door. How was she going to explain her presence without sounding like an idiot?

Mori was laying on his bed shuffling through the pictures Hikaru had given him. He was going to have to buy a few frames. He frowned and shoved the pictures in the envelope when he heard a knock followed by Satoshi's voice.

"Takashi, you have a visitor?"

Mori's frown deepened. Did Hikaru come back? Upon opening the door he was surprised to see Haruhi standing there looking adorable with her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Haruhi, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, senpai, I just…well, I…I just…," she sighed. There was no easy way to explain way she was here so in the blunt manner she was so well known for she decided just to be honest and deal with her embarrassment. "The truth is, senpai, I feel anxious about this coming week. I'm worried about what Kyoya's going to do and how he is going to act. I can't seem to calm down and I thought another lesson in meditation would help but it was rude of me to show up here without any arrangement for that. I am interested though so if you could let me know a day that's good for you…"

"Haruhi, it's fine," he said taking her wrist and pulling her into his room. He narrowed his eyes at the knowing smirk Satoshi was giving him before he closed the door on his brother.

"I'm sorry for imposing," she whispered.

"Its fine," he whispered taking both of her hands in his. He lowered himself to the floor pulling her down with him.

They sat facing each other legs crossed.

"Relax," he whispered. "Find your center and relax."

Noticing that same fidgeting from the other night he raised his hands palms facing her. She placed hers against his without hesitation. She allowed the warmth from his body to seep into hers. She let his calm presence wash over her like it always did.

They stayed like that for quite a while. Mori would whisper some instruction to help guide her through this session. She lost herself to the state of calm that overtook her and erased all of the previous anxiety she had been feeling.

She opened her eyes to once again find Mori already staring at her.

"Beautiful," she barely whispered as eyes of steel captured her own. She realized in the time that she was lost in them that she could spend an eternity there.

A/N (again): Well, another one bites the dust. Please tell me what you think. I'm sure you're all sick of hearing this but I truly mean it when I say reviews are important to me and they do keep me inspired to keep writing. Especially when you let me know what it was about the chapter you enjoyed. I would like to add more moments people enjoy if I could. So, please, please, please, let me know what you thought of this chapter. I look forward to hearing from you. Arigato!


	6. Not Dispensable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. It is sad to have to keep reminding myself of this fact. That honor and all profits belong to Bisco Hatori.**

A/N: I must thank you all once again for taking the time to leave me reviews. Only five chapters and I've gotten 63 reviews already! You guys are totally awesome! I really do look forward to ready everyones thoughts. This chapter has some serious action in it and might not be to everyone's liking but it's how I envisioned the story to explain some things later on. This chapter will contain violence but like everything else I describe nothing too graphic. I hope everyone sticks with me. Here's chapter 6!

P.S. I don't know how old Tachibana was in the Manga but I have made him younger. He's about 28 in this story, and please don't feel creeped out by any feelings he thinks to himself about Haruhi, it just popped into my head and I try to go with what comes to me with a story instead of fighting it. He is NOT going to be a rival for her in the story, his feelings are to express his desire to protect her. I apologize if anyone has trouble with this but as I said I write what comes naturally to the story for me. Thanks for understanding. :)

It was two weeks since their weekend get away, and Haruhi was still trying to get into a routine that did not include being Kyoya's girlfriend. She missed the twins terribly, but Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai were trying to fill the void.

She was pleased when Mori had given her a schedule of two nights a week to meditate with him and she finally learned to keep her mouth shut when she opened her eyes to see his own looking at her. She was still captivated by them but Mori always looked so uncomfortable when she spewed out her feelings about their beauty that she learned to keep her thoughts to herself. The last thing she wanted to do was make things so awkward that he wouldn't want to be around her.

Two nights a week when they weren't meditating Hunny would invite her to do something with them, the movies, games, an outing for sweets or a museum. Sometimes she just offered to cook them dinner and both men were only too happy to accept. On the other nights she busied herself with studying although more and more they offered to do that with her too.

True to his word Kyoya-senpai was trying to get her back but surprisingly he was being quite subtle about it. He would appear in random hallways waiting to see if she approached him. When she didn't he let it go. In truth his behavior made her a little nervous. Since when was Kyoya patient? Kyoya didn't wait for things to happen he made them happen. So, what was he waiting for?

She sighed and looked at the clock. She had twenty minutes to finish getting ready before Fuyumi's driver arrived. She felt a little prickle of nervousness. Was Kyoya coercing her into asking her out for the day? Would she do that? Would Kyoya use his own sister? Sadly, she wouldn't put it past him.

She threw shorts and a tank on over the bikini she was wearing. She grimaced at the small black bikini, furious all over again at the twins for throwing out her one pieces while she wasn't looking. She had called them up at yelled at them but they merely laughed and told her they were doing her a favor. Yeah, right. They then told her which drawer she could find the three bikinis they had left her instead.

She tried to calm down. It would do no good to get all worked up about Fuyumi having ulterior motives. What if she was wrong? She didn't want to insult the woman by insinuating that when she couldn't prove it. Maybe she really did want to get together with her for the reasons she stated. She had called her two nights ago asking if she would go to the beach with her, her brother Akito's wife Ayane, and her two nephews, Yoshio and Touya. Haruhi was going to refuse until Fuyumi said the boys really missed her and have been asking when they could see her again. She relented for their sake.

She had just finished packing her bag when she heard a knock on her door. She worked hard not to roll her eyes at Sasaki, a member of the Ohtori police force. She forgot about them.

"Good morning, Miss Haruhi," he said politely a small smile on his face.

She sighed it was no use taking her anger out on the poor young man.

"Good morning, Sasaki-san," she said trying to muster up a genuine smile for him.

"Are you ready to go?" he enquired.

'Yep, all set," she said and reached for her bag. Sasaki grabbed it before she could.

"I am capable of carrying my own bag," she said attempting to reach for it.

"I know," he said as he slung it over the shoulder furthest from her.

"I'm not one of the privileged, Sasaki-san, I don't expect you to do anything for me," she said beside him.

"I know, Miss Haruhi, and that makes it all the more pleasurable to serve you. Please, allow me."

She sighed once more and allowed him to carry her bag even though it annoyed her. She locked the door and followed him without any further argument. A few guys from her apartment complex were staring at her as she followed one body guard to another one watching the area beside the car.

"Hey, Fujioka-san, you become some sort of celebrity over night?" the one guy joked.

"No," she said and left it at that. She climbed in the car glaring at Sasaki-san. "You do understand that this behavior draws more attention to me and makes people wonder who I am right?"

He simply smiled and handed her the beach bag.

"I know you hate all the fanfare and escorts. To be honest they got no orders to follow you since none of the other Ohtori's are even aware you're with us, but when we pulled up in front of your place Sasaki-san got out and headed straight for your door," Fuyumi said. "Sorry, Haruhi."

"Its fine, it's done now," she said cringing at the looks on her neighbors faces. She felt better by hearing no other Ohtori's knew she was going on this little outing. She was relieved to hear that this time with Fuyumi was not set up by Kyoya.

"Haruhi-chan, we've missed you," Yoshio, Akito's oldest boy said giving her a huge smile.

"Yes, we have," his younger brother Touya said. "We begged Mother and Auntie to call you as soon as we heard we were going to the beach."

She looked at the adorable seven and five year olds and felt all annoyance leaving her. How could she be mad at that invitation no matter how inconvenient the situation was?

"I've missed you too, Haruhi," Fuyumi said beside her.

"I'm so glad you could join us, Haruhi-san," Akito's wife Ayane said with a shy smile.

"Thank you for inviting me I have missed all of you too," she confessed truthfully. Kyoya and his father may be master manipulators, and the older sons might be puppets to their fathers demands as well, but those undesirable traits did not extend to the ladies or the boys. She had genuinely missed them.

They talked about her schooling, their marriages and how the boys were doing in Ouran Academy and before she knew it they were at the beach. She looked around surprised and raised an eyebrow.

"We're not at a private beach?" she said completely shocked.

"It is somewhat selective of who's allowed in. Only members can join, but the boys prefer this to the Ohtori private beach. Akito relented as long as I brought the team," Ayane said gesturing to the three men from the force.

Fuyumi and Ayane instantly set up three folding chairs and they laid down. The boys said they wanted to build a sand castle so instead of joining the girls in their sunbathing she went to work showing the boys how to make a sturdy castle out of sand.

The morning passed quickly and Ayane called them for lunch.

As they sat and ate Fuyumi looked at her. Haruhi sighed knowing it was too much to hope the woman wouldn't bring up Kyoya. She looked at the boys and waited until they were finished eating before saying anything to Haruhi.

"Haruhi-chan, let's finish the castle, ne?" Yoshio said.

"Why don't you boys go back to it while I talk to Haruhi-chan for a bit?" Fuyumi said to them.

"Awwww, but we don't know what we should do next," Touya said.

"The castle is done and you did a great job on it. Now we need to protect it. Dig a moat around it and when you're done we will fill it with water. Don't forget to come get me when you're done. Don't go down to the water by yourselves," she said.

After promising they wouldn't they hurried back to their castle.

She braced herself for Fuyumi's words and hoped it wasn't going to be too bad.

"Are you ever going to forgive him?" Fuyumi asked quietly.

Ayane seemed shocked by her prying question but she looked at Haruhi, curious for her answer as well.

"No," Haruhi said without hesitation.

"Is that really fair, Haruhi?" his sister asked.

"Is it fair that I was used, Fuyumi?" she retorted.

"No, of course not. I don't agree with Kyoya at all for what he did, but I can understand why he did it. Father is very tough, Haruhi, he is toughest on Kyoya. A lot is expected of him," she quietly explained.

"I do feel bad for that, and I would have been completely understanding had Kyoya only been honest with me. He _used _me, Fuyumi," she said feeling all of the anger she's been trying to repress come rushing back.

"I know he did and I admit he was wrong but he does care for you. Shouldn't that mean something?"

"In truth it means nothing, if he cared as much as you say he does then he should have come to me as his friend. The friend he conned me into believing I was."

"Haruhi, I am begging you to reconsider," she said.

"I'm sorry, I don't take too kindly to being manipulated. Kyoya made a fool out of me and now all the former hosts know. Do you have any idea what it's like to have the friends you were most comfortable with now look at upon you with pity? I hate it. I hate what he's done. I hate that I was betrayed."

"I do understand that and I am sorry it played out the way it did, but you have to understand. Kyoya didn't do it to be spiteful, he approached it the only way he knows how. The way he was raised to approach it. In our world, Haruhi, relationships are based on beneficial matches and who needs to step on who to ensure the best merit."

"You're right, I don't understand. I grew up with a father who, after all these years, is still not over my mothers death because he loved her so much. I am not some star struck romantic, I don't need flowers, and gifts, and gushing words of admiration, but I do need honesty. I had no interest in a relationship until Kyoya told me he thought we would make a good match. But it wasn't him who thought so it was your father. If I ever do approach a relationship again or even consider marriage it will be for love or not at all."

"Surely after all your years at Ouran Academy and now Ouran University you understand how the game is played, how everyone from our class manipulates? Even the former hosts do it. They've done it to you as well, Kyoya would tell me the stories. How come you can forgive them and not him?"

"The former hosts do not manipulate me. They haven't for a long time. The twins did in the beginning, they even called me their toy, but once they saw I would not tolerate that treatment they stopped so they could remain my friend. They trick me into wearing certain clothes, and Tamaki-senpai might trick me into going on some ridiculous outing, and Hunny-senpai might trick me into eating sweets with him, but that's all harmless stuff. They have never manipulated my emotions."

"And Mori-senpai?" she asked curiously since he was the only former host she left out.

"Mori-senpai has never manipulated me or tricked me into anything. Not one time since the first day I met him. Kyoya betrayed our friendship. He tried to trick my heart."

"He does care about you. I know he does," Fuyumi stressed.

"Haruhi-chan come check our moat. Is it deep enough?" Touya called out to her.

"I'll be right there," she called to them as she stood up.

"Haruhi," Fuyumi said trying to stop her from leaving in the middle of their conversation.

"He didn't care enough to be honest. I'm a person, Fuyumi, I am not a tool," she said then walked away to help the boys.

Fuyumi sighed as she watched Haruhi walk to the water with the two boys in tow with their buckets.

"She really isn't going to forgive him. It's breaking my heart. Why can't she see that they would be a good match?" Fuyumi said to her sister in law.

"Can you really blame her, Fuyumi?" Ayane said quietly. "She is from a different world. She was raised to marry for love. You went into your marriage with your eyes wide open as did I. We both knew what was expected of us and why. When we agreed we knew the marriages were set because of the benefit to both of our families. Haruhi knew none of that. I care about Kyoya and I don't like to see him lose such a wonderful girl for a wife, but he made the wrong move."

"I know," Fuyumi conceded. "I just wish they would get back together. I really care about Haruhi and I think he could make her happy."

"Could he if he's willing to use her?" Ayane said.

Fuyumi just stared at her thinking about her words.

Haruhi spent the rest of the day playing with the boys. She was exhausted by the time Ayane called for them and declared it was time to go home.

"There are a couple of little quint shops along the beach front. Would you mind if we looked around for a bit?" Ayane asked.

"I don't mind at all," Fuyumi said. "What about you, Haruhi?"

Haruhi felt her eye twitch at the thought of shopping but Ayane looked so eager she just agreed to go along with it.

If she had known there were this many shops she might have refused. She was bored since shopping had never been of any interest to her, except for grocery shopping when she could get a good sale. She was equally tired of the looks they were getting by being followed around by security. Why these guys couldn't just blend in was beyond her.

They past a shop that had some cute little ankle bracelets in it that caught her eye. They were delicately beaded or braided leather. She fingered the braided leather cord around her own neck. Misuzu's daughter Mei had tried to get her into beading but it just wasn't her thing. To get the young girl off her back about doing something girly together she decided to try working with the leather instead and found she had a pretty good knack for it since it was so easy.

Finding that the secret police had entered the store with the rest of the Ohtori's she figured this could be her chance to enter that homemade jewelry shop and get a minute or two by herself. As she looked around the back of the store she hadn't noticed Kyoya's nephews had followed her in.

"Where are the young masters?" Sasaki asked while looking around the store.

"They had been following Fuyumi," Ayane answered him while still looking at a crystal piece that had caught her eye.

"Where is Lady Fuyumi?" he asked.

The other security men frowned at this searching the store frantically. Sasaki walked outside and thought he caught a glimpse of Fuyumi walk into a store a few doors down and across the way.

Fuyumi was relieved to see her nephews following Haruhi around the store she was in. She was just about to step inside when she noticed them heading for the door.

"What are you two doing here? Does your mother know you are with me? Does Sasaki-san know?" she asked.

They each lowered their heads in guilt shaking them back and forth.

"Come on, let's get back to your mother before Sasaki-san has the whole force out looking for you two."

As soon as they stepped outside the boys were grabbed by one man while another grabbed Fuyumi.

"Well, this isn't the wife but I suppose the sister will do just as well, eh?" the disgusting man said.

"She sure will," the guy holding the boys said.

"Haruhi-Chan," Touya cried out in fear reaching out to her. She reached out for him but the man tried to grab her wrist. She turned to go get one of the security men but the guy threw Yoshio toward the other man, held on to Touya, and grabbed Haruhi's arm with the hand he just freed.

"Oh, no you don't, not so fast there little lady."

He let go of her wrist and grabbed her around the waist in one swift move. They began dragging them into a small space between two shops.

"LET GO OF US!" Haruhi screamed.

Sasaki felt his whole body freeze in fear when he heard Miss Haruhi's voice yelling. The three security men ran toward the sound of her voice, one holding on to Miss Ayane and dragging her with them. When he looked down an open space between two stores he saw them.

"STOP RIGHT THERE," he shouted his weapon drawn.

The man jerked Haruhi's body in front of him using her as a shield.

"If you make one move to follow us this will not end well," the man said.

"LET THEM GO," Sasaki repeated.

"That's not going to happen," the man said.

"Hunny, Mori," Haruhi said looking Sasaki straight in the eye hoping he understood.

His eyes widened a little bit and he nodded his head every so slightly, but she had seen it. It was enough to let her know he understood.

"Honey? Is the tough security man your honey?" the man taunted misunderstanding her words. "That's good to know. If you're just the girlfriend of the hired help then that means you're not an Ohtori. It's nice to have someone who is dispensable, just in case."

Sasaki froze at the man's words.

"Awww, don't look so scared, Honey. I have no intentions of hurting your girl on purpose. In fact, she's a cute little thing, I'd much rather play with her then hurt her."

"LET HER GO," Sasaki repeated.

"Now remember, Honey, it's all up to you if something happens to her. If you don't follow us we will make our planned phone call, get our money, and leave everyone alive, but if you attempt to follow us you will force me to start shooting; starting with this lovely lady of yours."

Sasaki was trembling with anger. They had prepared for a kidnapping situation, but these cowards were using the women and children as shields. They also had guns. He wasn't sure he could shoot and hit the right target before they would shoot one of their hostages.

Lady Fuyumi and the young masters were screaming and struggling. Miss Haruhi calmly stared back at him. He kept his eyes on her letting some of her calm wash over him. She nodded slightly. Informing him he knew what he had to do, who he had to call.

He knew she wasn't calling him honey. She was referring to the great fighters Haninozuka and Morinozuka who were not just great martial artists, but also close personal friends of Miss Haruhi's and Master Kyoya's. He shuddered to think of Master Kyoya's reaction when he found out. The three of them would be fired on the spot. He sighed deeply resigning himself to that fate. He was determined to make sure he knew what happened and who to call before that occurred.

Anger coursed through him as he watched the criminals leave with the women and children.

"We need to follow them, perhaps at a safe distance," one of the security men said.

"Negative," the other one said. "Too risky, Master Kyoya will have our heads if something happens to them because we made a wrong move."

"My boys," Ayane whispered. "We must get to Akito and tell him what has happened."

Sasaki was already on his radio as they were running Lady Ayane to the waiting limo. Tachibana was going to kill him, if Master Kyoya didn't do the job first.

Kyoya was near the front doors waiting for Tachibana to pull the car around. He was done delicately dancing around this situation waiting for Haruhi to approach him. He made himself visible to her for the past two weeks and she just walked on by like she didn't even know him.

No more, he was going to go to her house and get her to go to dinner with him even if he had to drag her. He knew she would not like it, he knew it was a typical twins, or Tamaki type move, but he didn't know what else to do. He had to get her to understand how he felt.

Before he could open the doors, they flew open, a very distressed Akito storming into the house followed by an equally distressed and tense Tachibana.

"We need to talk," Akito said storming into the family room. Kyoya frowned and followed his brother. "Is Father home?"

"No," Kyoya asked sitting down calmly while his brother paced like a mad man.

"Akito…" Kyoya started but was cut off by a hysterical Ayane who entered the room and threw herself in her husbands arms. Her appearance was followed by the entrance of three very grim looking security guards.

"Shhh, shhhh, darling we will get to the bottom of this," Akito said trying to reassure his inconsolable wife.

"What is going on?" Kyoya asked annoyed that he seems to be the last to know something, which is a first.

"I am not sure I know the full story just some disturbing bits and pieces. Sasaki, my wife is too upset would you care to explain to us what has happened?"

Sasaki gulped then took a deep breath.

"After a day at the beach the ladies wanted to go shopping. We were all in one store when suddenly we noticed that the group had been separated," Sasaki said trying to put off Miss Haruhi's involvement as long as he could. Once he mentioned that Master Kyoya was going to go on a rampage. He needed to explain everything while he had the chance.

"When we discovered where the other half had gone they were already being held but two men. Of course we know to go after them and apprehend them, but they were using the children as shields."

Kyoya noticed his brother paled and felt a twinge of uncharacteristic sympathy for his inheritance rival.

"When we made our demands for them to be released we were informed that they would be making a call stating their own demands. We were told if we follow their vehicle they would begin shooting; starting with…with…."

"Starting with whom," Master Kyoya asked coldly. "Fuyumi or the boys?"

He took a deep breath.

"Starting with Miss Haruhi," he said quietly.

Kyoya's head whipped toward his sister in law.

"Ha-Haruhi, what was she doing there?" Kyoya asked his whole body beginning to tremble.

"The boys have missed her desperately and after we planned a trip to the beach they begged me and Fuyumi to invite her so they could spend the day with her. Fuyumi called and Haruhi agreed. We thought we were all in the same store but then Sasaki-san noticed the boys were missing along with Haruhi and Fuyumi who went to look for them. It's all my fault," she cried into her hands. "I was so busy looking at a stupid piece of crystal that I hadn't even noticed my sons had followed Haruhi. I'm so sorry, Akito."

"Who is responsible for this mistake?" Kyoya said pinning the three security guards with his ice cold, black glare.

"We were watching after Lady Ayane," Sasaki said. "One moment the boys were next to her as she shopped the next moment I noticed they were gone."

"And exactly why are you standing here empty handed instead of arriving here with Haruhi and the rest of my family with criminals in your custody?" Master Kyoya asked.

"We would not risk their lives. They threatened to shoot them, starting with Miss Haruhi, sir. Miss Haruhi is to be admired. She can keep a calm head even in these circumstances. She nodded to me, silently telling me to agree with their conditions. She only spoke two words."

"What did she say?" Kyoya asked.

"Hunny, Mori, I of course knew that she meant for us to contact Haninozuka and Morinozuka but I'm afraid she made things worse for herself. The man holding her misunderstood and thought that she was calling me honey. He said since she was only dating the help she would be the dispensable target if he needed one."

Kyoya felt his heart stop at those words. Haruhi was _not _dispensable, not to him, not to any of the former hosts. Rage like he had never known began coursing through his body. There would be hell to pay if anything happens to her. He could understand her idea to call Hunny and Mori-senpai but jealousy lanced through him at the thought of her wanting Mori-senpai to be her savior. He was not blind to the slight shift between them, nor was he ignorant of the fact that their tall friend was a constant presence since their breakup.

He took a deep breath willing himself to calm the burning rage rolling around inside of him. Haruhi was in trouble, his family was in trouble. There was no time to let jealousy get in the way of wise decisions. As much as he hated to admit it, they were their best hope of freeing them. His police force could do the same but they would have to storm in by the dozens which could allow the captors time to shoot in all the chaos. Hunny and Mori-senpai could take them out as a pair.

"There are no excuses. I thought you were trained to handle any situation. One of you should have noticed the group was not together. Once you help us fix your mess the three of you are dismissed," Kyoya said coldly.

Sasaki gulped but had known it was coming. He shook his head in agreement.

Tachibana could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He had worked as security for the Ohtori's for the past ten years. He had been in many dangerous situations, and he had prevented even more from occurring. Through it all he had maintained his cool, rational thinking. So the fear that was curling its way through every each of his body was taking him by surprise. It began to twist and turn at the mere mention of Miss Haruhi being involved in this. It had nearly overtook him at the mention of her being dispensable.

He knew his feelings for the petite brunette were completely inappropriate and not just because he was nine years older than her. He knew Ohtori-sama wanted her for his daughter in law, he knew Master Kyoya cared for her and wanted her for his wife, even if he did go about it all wrong, just as he knew he himself would _never _act on his feelings for the beautiful young lady.

He thought he locked his heart up years ago. As a man who decided to dedicate his life to protecting the youngest son of a prestigious family, he knew there would be no room for a family of his own. After a decade of living among the coldest people he had ever met he was convinced his own heart was too frosted over to ever be affected by feelings or emotions. In this one way he and Master Kyoya were equals, no one could make them_ feel_, or so he thought.

Enter one, Fujioka Haruhi, a tiny wisp of a girl who barely cleared five feet tall. She could not have weighed a hundred pounds if she was soaking wet. She was blunt, apathetic, and blind to other peoples feelings, and yet she managed to blindside both him and his master. It happened so subtly that Tachibana had not even thought to fortify himself against it. He thought it must be the same way for the young master.

It was all in the little things, a genuine smile, a kind thought, a simple homemade meal or snack that she just happened to prepare. She was kindness personified for all her bluntness and yet it was counter balanced with a fierceness and passion that shocked him. She spoke her mind and stood up for what she believed in. She did not even fear Ohtori-sama which not one person employed by him could claim, himself included.

She wormed her way into his impenetrable heart and already resided there by the time he realized it. As he thought earlier he would _never _act on his inappropriate feelings, but that didn't lesson the pain in his heart at the thought that she could be hurt or worse.

Master Kyoya's no nonsense voice broke through his thoughts. He appreciated a break from the pain as he tried to focus on what he was saying to whoever he had called.

Hunny and Mori were getting dressed in the locker room. The shower after their sparring session felt great to Hunny. Since it was Saturday he was just going to suggest that Takashi and Haru-chan should join him and Reiko-chan for dinner when his phone rang. He frowned.

"It's Kyo-chan," he said to Takashi before answering the phone.

"Kyo-chan?"

"Hunny-senpai, Haruhi is in danger. I need your help. Yours and Mori-senpai's."

"What? What do you mean danger, Kyo-chan?"

"There is no time to waste, Hunny-senpai," Kyoya said sounding as composed as ever. "I am sorry for not giving all the details but you will be fully informed on your arrival. Can I count on you?"

"Of course, Kyo-chan, we'll be right there," Hunny said.

Takashi was tense waiting to her what this danger was that Mitsukuni was talking about.

"Haru-chan," was all Hunny got to say before Takashi scooped him up and ran to the family car. "Ohtori," was all he said and they were on their way.

Hunny burst through the doors with tears running down his face. Takashi looked as stoic as ever but inside he was dying.

"Kyo-chan, what has happened to Haru-chan?"

Kyoya calmly related the entire story. The longer he talked the more Hunny cried while Takashi grew more tense.

Mori was working hard to breath. Since it was normally an involuntary action it was taking too much of his concentration just to remember to give his poor lungs some much needed air. Mori felt sick to his stomach at the thought that Haruhi's life was in danger. He worried over her life as he felt his own shattering apart.

This was too much, he felt like running out of the house, running away before they saw him fall to pieces. He had never fallen apart in front of anyone, not even Mitsukuni, he had no desire to do so in front of Kyoya and the police force he himself had helped train. The only thing that kept him rooted to the spot was the fact that he might be able to help Haruhi. As long as he held onto that hope it was enough to keep himself together.

Tachibana felt sorry for the small Haninozuka heir. He cried freely in front of them all despite the fact that he was the deadliest man in the room. The second deadliest didn't display one ounce of emotion but as a man trained to study body language, trained to predict peoples thoughts and moves, he could tell that the Morinozuka heir sat in the same boat with him and his master. The deadly Kendo champion loved her too.

Haruhi had not said a word from the time they were thrown in the back of the dirty white van to the time they were dragged into an equally filthy and somewhat decaying warehouse. The only sound she made was the soothing sounds she vocalized as she rubbed Touya's back. Fuyumi did the same to Yoshio but the woman's tears were not helping to calm the boy down.

"Let's see, who are we going to hurt first," the man said.

"Is it wise to hurt them?" his accomplice asked. "Will they pay if we hurt them?"

"We won't hurt them too badly just enough to show them we mean business. If they refuse our demands then we rough 'em up a bit and send them the pictures. I guess I'll make that phone call first. You better hope your family is in an agreeable mood."

Taking advantage of the man's distraction, Haruhi surveyed their surroundings. Nearby there was a rusted row of metal shelving. She shoved the boys onto the bottom shelf. They sat crisscross having plenty of room for their bodies and heads before hitting the shelf above them.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" the other man asked but Fuyumi was struggling to get out of his grasp, so he had his hands full with her.

"Haruhi-chan, I'm scared. Is he really going to hurt us?" Touya asked her.

"Not if I can help it. I need the two of you to be as quiet as you can. Please, don't draw any attention to yourselves okay?"

They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Promise me," she whispered.

"Promise," came echoing vows.

Akito's cell phone rang breaking through the unbearable silence that had filled the Ohtori family room.

"Dr. Ohtori," Akito said coldly, hoping it was the abductors and not the hospital calling.

"Ah, Dr. Ohtori, himself," the man said his voice echoing in the room since Akito put him on speaker. One of the Ohtori police was recording the conversation and waiting for the right amount of time to pass to track where the call was coming from.

"What have you done to my family? If you have harmed them in…"

"You are in no position to be making demands. Their lives are in my hands let us not forget that," the man said.

"What do you want?" Akito asked wanting this game over as quickly as possible.

"A million yen for each of them, a ride to a private jet, and a guaranteed flight out of the country," he said. "I'll give you two hours to secure our wants. If you don't come after that I'll start hurting the women and then move onto the boys. In the mean time I have two hours to play with the cute little brunette. Are you willing to pay a million yen for her since she is nothing but the girl of your security team?"

Mori wanted to rip the phone off the table and threaten this guy to hell and back, but he remained where he was. His chest had tightened so hard it was difficult to breath again. Would this guy get the chance to rape Haruhi before they got there? Mori could understand why people said there were worse things men could do than kill a woman. Was Haruhi a virgin? Would this be her first experience, pain, suffering, he felt his breathing increase at his thoughts. Mitsukuni must have sensed it for he put a hand on his arm. Mori could feel his cousins hand trembling with fear and rage as well. Kyoya looked completely washed out as if someone had drained him of all of his blood.

"We will pay so don't touch her," Akito said.

"Once again, you are not making the demands here. We won't harm the Ohtori woman since her purity must mean something, but I can't say the same about this delicious looking brunette. She is the only one who hasn't cried, you know. She's staring at me right now and if looks could kill those big brown eyes would have done me in by now. She's a feisty one. She looks like she's gonna be all kinds of fun."

He then proceeded to give the drop off location with explicit instructions for only Dr. Ohtori and one other family member to arrive. If any police show up then they forfeit their lives. He then reminded them they have two hours and promptly hung up.

"So now what?" Akito said his hands in his hair, his wife crying quietly beside him.

"Arrange their demands," Kyoya said.

"What? You're going to give these men a clear way to freedom?" Akito said.

"Of course not, but we need it as a back up plan just in case," Kyoya said. "Akito, call the bank and see what you need to do to secure those funds. Tachibana find the most direct route to this drop off location. Sasaki, get a map of the area and find locations for the rest of us to hide in to be nearby."

Mori was soothed by Kyoya barking out orders. Kyoya could always think with a clear head and was usually two steps ahead in any situation. If anyone could secure their safety it was Kyoya. The young man knew had to think on his feet and get things done.

"Master Kyoya, the call was traced to the same location as the drop off point. Your family will be very close as long as they don't move them."

Kyoya nodded his acknowledgement as he looked over Sasaki's shoulder to map out their best course.

"Mori-senpai," Kyoya called. "You would know the best places that you and Hunny-senpai might be able to sneak in undetected. Tachibana I want a close up picture of this place they were traced too."

"Yes,sir," Tachibana said noticing that the tension in the room seemed to drop a hair now that they all had something to do.

"Hey little lady, how about coming over here and playing with me for a while?" he asked.

"No way in hell," Haruhi said. Her arms were outstretched, one hand holding each end of the shelving so that her body was placed directly in front of the boys hiding spot. She kicked her leg out when the man went to reach for her. He jumped back but not before she caught him in the knee.

"Just like I said, feisty. You're a little wild cat aren't ya? You may lash out like a wild cat but you're just a tiny little kitten. Come on, kitten, show me your appreciation for not hurting you or the others?"

He continued to bait her and she continued to fight. She could feel some of her energy draining, but each time he neared her a burst of adrenaline kicked in and helped her stay strong.

"Haruhi-chan," Touya cried the more she was getting hit.

"Shhh," she said quietly. "It's going to be okay."

"It might be okay for them for a while but I can't say the same for you, kitten. Now stop fighting me and let's have some fun."

Haruhi felt true fear for the first time since they've been captured. She not only didn't want to face the events this guy was insinuating, but she didn't want Fuyumi or especially the boys to witness it. It would scar them beyond what this ordeal was already doing to them.

With renewed determination Haruhi gripped the shelving tighter and continued the fight.

The second Akito said the funds were secured and placed it bags with marker ink, they assembled into different police vehicles. While Akito and Ayane went to the bank, Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, and Tachibana went to the location to scout out the area.

Mori and Hunny were looking at a blown up satellite image of the warehouse and neighboring buildings. Once everyone was assembled there Akito looked at his watch. They had fifteen minutes until the two hours was up.

"So, now what? Do I just walk up with the bags and hope they hand everyone over?" Akito asked.

"Mitsukuni," Takashi said. Hunny could detect the fear on his cousins face.

"Kyo-chan, let me and Takashi make our move," Hunny said.

"Hunny-senpai, we have to do this according to plan. They threatened to kill them one by one starting with Haruhi if more people show up."

"Mitsukuni," Takashi repeated. The desperation was growing in the stoic man's eyes.

"I know, Kyo-chan, me and Takashi are smarter than that. We can get in through the heating shaft and we can do it by traveling on neighboring roof tops. No one from the windows keeping watch will see us and no one was detected keeping watch on the roof. Trust us, Kyo-chan," Hunny said.

Kyoya was torn looking in Hunny's eyes. If they made just one wrong move they would pay for that mistake with Haruhi's life, yet he did trust Hunny and Mori-senpai. If there were ever two people who could get this job done it was the two of them. Even if that warehouse was full of criminals they would be taken care of quickly and without mercy.

"Kyo-chan," Hunny said running out of patience.

"All right, Hunny-senpai, but _please _don't be seen until you are in a position to take control of the situation."

"Not a problem, Kyo-chan," Hunny said looking as deadly as Kyoya had ever seen him. "Ready, Takashi?"

"Hn," Mori said cracking his knuckles in preparation for a fight.

Kyoya and the others watched as Hunny linked his fingers together. Mori took a running start, placed one foot in Hunny's hands, and Hunny launched him on to the roof of the building they were hiding behind. Kyoya will never understand how he did it, but Hunny did a series of flips and jumps along the side of the building until he too was beside Mori on the roof.

Akito and Ayane got in the car so they could be driven a few buildings down to the drop off point. Kyoya removed his glasses, wiped his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and put his glasses back in place.

"I have had just about enough of you, Kitten," the man said wiping blood from the side of his mouth where this little hell cat had kicked him. "No more playing nice."

The man hit her so hard on the left side of her face that she lost her grip on the left side of the shelving and went swinging into the opposite side. Blinding pain shot through her right side. She dared a quick look down to see a jagged piece of rusted metal sticking out from the shelving. She had no time to check whatever damage it did, but whatever that ugly piece of metal had done, it hurt, it hurt bad. It hurt just to take a breath.

She cried out from the impact. Willing the pain away she kicked out and was fortunate enough to catch the man hard right between the legs. He yelled out as well as he dropped to his knees. She took advantage of this and swung her body around so she could grip the left side of the shelving, once again placing her body as a shield in front of the boys.

Takashi heard her cry out the moment they both landed silently on the roof. Without wasting a second he ripped off the heating vent with his bare hands and began to quietly crawl through the system. He closed his eyes listening for any sounds that would lead him in the direction he needed to go.

The man stood up and growled. "You'll pay for that." He resumed his beating on Haruhi. With her last reserves she gripped on to the sides of the shelving. She had no idea had much longer she could last, but she wasn't giving up until there was nothing left.

She could hear the boys crying behind her. She tried to focus on that. She hoped that if she had something to focus on she could stop herself from being pulled into the fog that seemed to fill her mind and her sight.

Mori looked at Mitsukuni to make she he was ready. On his signal, Mori kicked through the vent and dropped down mere feet away from the chaos. His eyes took in Haruhi who looked beaten to within an inch of her life. His heart pounded in his chest and he knew in that moment he fell in love with her all over again.

Their tiny princess was putting up one hell of a fight. She was guarding the boys with her petite body. He could see the exhaustion on her face, in her weak grasp. Only sheer will was keeping her standing, but she was still standing. He never admired her strength more. Mori was in awe of this goddess warrior before him.

"Mori-senpai," she whispered pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Haruhi," he said taking a step toward her. He had every intention of ripping the man to shreds, but her weak voice stopped him.

"Mori-senpai…protect…the boys….promise…me…they're scared…promise," she panted out. He could hear the pain with every breath she took.

"I promise," he said.

The second he did she smiled in relief. As if she had finally been given permission to let down her guard she dropped to the floor leaving the terrified Ohtori boys exposed and shaking with fear.

"It's about time, bitch," the man beating her said as he grabbed her tank top.

"Mitsukuni," Takashi said.

"On it, bun-bun, kick," Hunny said and launched himself at the man as he stood there in shock.

Mori knelt down to the boys. Recognizing him as a friend of Uncle Kyoya's and Haruhi-chan's they gratefully climbed into the giant mans arms.

Mori held them close as the man was sent flying across the warehouse. Luckily the shock of a small man attacking him caused him to let go of Haruhi first.

The man couldn't believe what had happened. His jaw swung out of place and hung loosely, clearly indicating the crazed bunny screaming boy had broken it. He hit the ground hard feeling the impact in every bone, every joint.

In a matter of moments Hunny had both captors completely immobilized. Mori held onto the boys determined to keep his promise to Haruhi. It wasn't until he heard the boys shout "Mama" that he let his guard down and let them go. He spun around fully intending on going to Haruhi, but he found she was already cradled in Kyoya's arms.

"Haruhi, Haruhi," he said his voice as cold as ever. The sunlight through the window caused a glare on his glasses blocking any emotion that Mori might have been able to detect there.

"Akito," Kyoya said sharply. He hated to pull his brother from his reunion with his frightened children but Haruhi needed his help _now._

Kyoya whipped out his cell phone and in his calm, cool voice order an ambulance to their location. He also ordered the best emergency room doctors and surgeons to be on stand by for then they arrived.

Akito checked Haruhi over. Mori's chest tightened once again as Akito's face grew more and more grim.

"Her heart beat is irregular, her skin is cold and clammy, her breathing is shallow, and I can barely feel a pulse. She's going into shock," he said. He lifted her tank top to see a decent amount of bleeding coming from a gash in her side that was already black and blue.

Akito ripped his shirt off, tore it, and began wrapping it around Haruhi's stomach. He used his tie to secure it in place hoping to minimize the blood loss.

"I don't feel her pulse at all," Kyoya said. "WHERE'S THE AMBULANCE. SHE'S GOING TO DIE."

Mori had seen Kyoya angry in the past. He had even heard him yell at Haruhi during their argument at the beach house, but he had never heard him roar the way he just did.

"Hopefully it gets here in time," Akito said in that assuring voice that doctors were famous for.

"Or?" Kyoya asked.

"Or she could go into heart failure because of the shock."

Mori pulled off his own shirt and draped it around Haruhi. He didn't know if it would help, but she looked so cold. Tachibana followed his lead removing his shirt as well and wrapping them around Haruhi's slim legs. All the while Kyoya held her to him quietly chanting, "Haruhi, stay with me, please stay with me."

Mori thought he would go out of his mind. He felt so helpless as she lay on the dirty floor of this warehouse and all he could do was watch. Tachibana must have been feeling the same way because Mori watched the security man kick Haruhi's abuser in the ribs hard enough to move the man's body at least a foot. The man grunted in pain as Tachibana grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"If you or any of your men ever touch Miss Haruhi again I'll kick you hard enough to make all of your insides explode. You'll be dead before you even hit the floor," Tachibana said.

Mori wished he could have done something like that, but he was raised very traditionally. Revenge served no purpose, and it was not his place to pass judgement upon anyone no matter how deserving. That was left to the men who trained to be judges. A Morinozuka's job was to protect not wield out punishments. He was ashamed to admit he felt a bit of satisfaction in Tachibana's actions though he would never admit that to his father.

The ambulance finally arrived and Mori hoped they weren't too late. He couldn't even tell if Haruhi was still breathing.

The emergency workers put her on the gurney and rushed her to the ambulance followed by Kyoya. Tachibana was one step behind. When the ambulance refused his admittance Kyoya said they needed him for security especially after this attack. They reluctantly agreed and Tachibana climbed in the back of the vehicle. Kyoya looked at him.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai," he said.

"No problem," Hunny said. "We love her too, Kyo-chan."

He seemed startled. Of course they did it for her, not for him, but still he was grateful.

"Akito, please bring Hunny and Mori-senpai to the hospital with you. Hunny-senpai will you call Ranka and the others?"

"Sure, Kyo-chan," Hunny said.

The doors shut and the ambulance raced to the hospital, sirens screaming. Mori stood staring after it. Haruhi looked like she had already lost the battle. Something inside of him broke. If she was gone…if she was gone….

Mitsukuni looked at Takashi. He knew he was witnessing his cousins heart breaking. He wanted to tell him it was going to be okay, that Haru-chan was strong, but he couldn't bring himself to utter such assurances. Haruhi looked too broken, too far gone. _Oh, Haru-chan, you need to keep fighting. You have to live. Takashi needs you. We all need you._

A/N: (Again): Ahhhhhh! I'm sorry, I loath cliff hangers and I try never to end a chapter with one, but this was getting long and if I didn't cut it off here it would have been double the size. Again, forgive me. Please, please review and let me know what you thought. I know this wasn't the most pleasant chapter but I would still love to know everyones thoughts on the direction of the story so far. Looking forward to hearing form you. Arigato!


	7. The longest day

**Disclaimer: I do not blah, blah, blah, all rights belong to Bisco Hatori. All profits are hers alone. I do this to improve my writing skills and have fun!**

A/N: As always thanks for the reviews. You guys are truly awesome. I was not going to do this since I dislike when authors rant in their stories but the only reason I decided to say something is because I noticed a decrease in guest reviews. In one review I was called out on making up the guest reviews myself or knowing who did and that doing this on purpose made me look desperate. I am not writing my own reviews and I do not know who they are, but would like to say I appreciate all reviews since the input from them helps my writing. I am sad to think maybe someone read this review and decided not to voice their opinion on the story. I am grateful for all reads and reviews whether you are reading as someone with a screen name or as a guest. I know I am not desperate so its all good. I hope to keep hearing from all of you. Anyway, here is chapter 7, sorry for the cliffhanger and the wait! Enjoy!

Mori burst into the hospital followed by Kyoya's family and Hunny. Upon arrival, they saw Kyoya trying to talk his way into staying with Haruhi.

"I am an Ohtori, my family owns this hospital. If I wish to stay with her I will stay with her," Kyoya seethed.

"Forgive me, Ohtori-san, but unless you are a doctor here you cannot continue to follow the girl. She is displaying signs of shock and must be thoroughly examined to determine the full extent of her injuries. Please, we are wasting time, allow us to attend to her," the doctor looked both frustrated and fearful of Kyoya's reaction.

" I can not accept this, if I could just…"

"Kyoya," Akito said. "I will ensure she has the best of care. I will then see to my boys and Fuyumi and find out what I can. Please get ahold of yourself and go to the waiting room."

Kyoya took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He wanted to stay with Haruhi. The whole ride here he felt like he was watching her life slip away. The emergency team said they were preventing full shock from setting in, put in his opinion she looked worse as the minutes passed. He took another deep breath and allowed Tachibana to lead him to a waiting room.

Mori was deeply troubled. Haruhi's condition must be as bad as he feared if Kyoya refused to leave her side. Kyoya had full faith in the doctors at his family hospital and if he wished to stay and keep an eye on things then Haruhi's condition was dire. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. The image of Haruhi in that warehouse fighting to remain standing was burned into his mind forever.

Was she as damaged as she looked? Was there hope of her recovering? Could she die? His last thought left him breathless.

"Hunny-senpai, were you able to get a hold of Ranka-san?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, Kyo-chan, he is on his way. I was able to get a hold of everyone else as well. Tama-chan is also on his way here, and the twins were leaving school and will be here in a few hours," Hunny said.

Kyoya merely nodded.

As if just mentioning them conjured them up, Ranka walked in followed by Tamaki. It was difficult to tell which man looked more distressed. Both men had red eyes and continued to cry as they entered the room.

"How is my daughter?" Ranka asked, thankfully before Tamaki could ask the same question and set her real father off on a tirade.

"We are still waiting to hear," Kyoya said.

"Kyoya, what happened?" Tamaki said real concern in his voice as opposed to his usual hysterics.

Kyoya took a deep breath and related the entire story to both Tamaki and Haruhi's father.

"Why?" Tamaki asked. "Why does she always put herself in danger? I don't mean she should have left the children unprotected but she should have thought of herself too. I just…I just…don't understand why she never has any concern for her own safety."

"My Haruhi has always thought of others before herself. She is so fiercely independent she doesn't realize she can't handle everything, she just assumes she can. Even when I try to protect her she shrugs me off and says she is fine. She doesn't even think about it. I have always feared that one of these days that trait could get her killed," Ranka said then seemed horrified by his own words. "Do you think…Do you think…that this time…"

"We are trying not to think that way, Ranka," Kyoya said calmly. "We are hoping for the best while we wait for some news."

Akito burst into the room.

"How is she?" Kyoya asked immediately.

"I'm still not sure. I know this is hard, but you all must have patience. It will take a while to know the full extent of her injuries. Right now they are still fighting to prevent shock and get her vitals under control. They can't do anything else until they stabilize her or she will be in more danger. I have to get the boys and Fuyumi checked. I will come back as soon as I know anything else."

With that Akito left the room. _Stabilize her, stabilize her. _Those words continued to haunt Mori. What if they can't stabilize her? He felt himself falling apart just like he did at Kyoya's house but now there was nothing he could do for Haruhi, he had nothing to hold himself together. He stood up abruptly shocking everyone in the room with his movement.

"Takashi?" Hunny asked as he watched him carefully.

"I need air," he said and left the room before the others could witness his complete break down.

"Mori-senpai," Tamaki said in sympathy. He looked like he was ready to follow him, probably hoping to console him or maybe try to find some consolation for himself.

"Let him go," Hunny said grabbing Tamaki by the arm.

"But.."

Tamaki got no further than that. The look in Hunny's eyes halted all thoughts of going after his quiet friend.

Hunny looked at the doors Mori just went through and sighed. He knew his cousin well. No one else would be able to tell that Takashi was near his breaking put, but Hunny knew it. He wished he could go after him and offer him the comfort he has provided Hunny so many times through the years, but Takashi did not want comfort. He did not share his feelings with anyone but Hunny, all feelings except pain; that one he shouldered alone. Hunny had never seen Takashi cry. Not once. No one did. He doubted Takashi would ever share that side of himself with anyone. Ever.

Mori barely made it outside before his whole body started shaking and tears filled his eyes. He looked around quickly and found a small gazebo a short distance away. His quick strides brought him there in no time. He sat down on a bench, put his head in his hands, and felt the tears roll down his cheeks. What would he do if he lost her? The thought was so horrifying, so unbearable.

He was not the type of man who dwelled on negative thoughts. He did not subject himself to panic or worry as neither emotion did any good, but the thought of losing Haruhi made it too difficult to think positively. He knew she meant a great deal to him. He knew he cared for her for a long time now, but it wasn't until the moment he heard she was in danger that he realized just how important she was. She was imbedded in him, rooted into his heart, she was everything. How could he live his life without her?

He kept his face buried in his hands and allowed the tears to come knowing if he didn't release some of what was bottled up inside him he would just fall apart again. Knowing it was harder to pull yourself back together than it was to fall apart, he worked to collect himself. He wiped his tears away and forced himself to calm his breathing. This was doing no good. It was serving no purpose to think the worst. He had to be strong. Once he felt his heart beat decrease he took a few deep breaths and headed back into the hospital.

No one said a word when he reentered so he knew they had heard nothing yet. He was glad that he had not missed the news but he was angry that they still had no idea how she was. Looking around the room he was glad he pulled himself together. Ranka, Tamaki, and Mitsukuni were crying and sobbing, Kyoya looked as calm as ever, but Mori knew he was as good at hiding his feelings as he was. If he felt so torn up inside he was sure Kyoya did as well. Both men were just experts at masking their feelings.

Mori knew Kyoya well enough to see the slight twitch in his hands, the darting of his eyes, and the frequent glances at his watch. The silence was once again broken by Mr. Ohtori entering the room followed by six of their secret police force.

Kyoya stood and pinned Sasaki-san with his coldest glared. He then passed the same look over the two other security men who had been with them at the beach this day.

"Your services are no longer required," Kyoya said coldly.

The three men paled and looked at Ohtori-sama.

"You heard my son, the three of you are dismissed," the older Ohtori said without even looking in their direction.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Kyoya asked. He did not mean to sound like he shouldn't be, he was just surprised.

"The staff is required to inform me when any of my family members are receiving treatment. Security filled me in on the rest. Where is Akito?"

"I do not know," Kyoya said sitting back down. "He went to have Fuyumi and the boys checked for injuries."

"And Haruhi?"

"No word yet," Kyoya said glancing at his watch once more.

"I have arranged for twenty-four hour security on all immediate family members. These two men will be day and night security outside of Haruhi's hospital room once she is assigned one. Please print out pictures of all approved visitors and make sure both security men each have a copy," his father said as one of the security men handed Kyoya his laptop.

Kyoya looked pleased to have the distraction.

Mr. Ohtori then turned to the two security men assigned to guard Haruhi. "If anyone besides those approved by my son enters her room the man responsible will never work in Japan again. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," both men replied. Neither man looked insulted or shocked by his statement.

"Thank you, Mr. Ohtori, for keeping my daughter protected," Ranka said as he wiped his eyes with a handkerchief.

"It is the least I can do after what she has done for my family, Ranka. We have no idea how many people are involved with those who committed this heinous act against my family but I assure you we _will _get to the bottom of it. Until we do you have my word that Haruhi will be carefully guarded," Mr. Ohtori said.

Kyoya was in the middle of compiling images of all of the former host club members when Akito walked into the room followed by his wife, his sons, Fuyumi, and the emergency room doctor from before.

"Does Miss Fujioka have any family here?" the doctor asked.

"I am her father. How is she?" Ranka asked looking like someone took ten years off his life.

"Your daughter is a very lucky young lady, Mr. Fujioka. We were able to stabilize her and she has remained that way so far. She has no internal bleeding and no broken bones. Her worst injuries appear to be two slightly cracked ribs, and a gash she received on her side. The wound was cleaned and stitched. Dr. Ohtori requested our top plastic surgeon to do the stitching. She will have a scar but his work should make it as minimal as possible."

"Are you sure she is going to be okay?" Ranka asked.

"None of her injuries are life threatening," the doctor said firmly.

"Oh, what a relief," Ranka said as he crumpled into his chair and sobbed once more.

"May we go see her?" Kyoya asked.

"Not until she has been settled into her room. I should warn you she will not be awake to talk to you for several days."

"Several days? If nothing is life threatening why will she not be awake? Is there something you're not telling us?" Kyoya asked.

"Although there is no immediate danger to her life, the young lady did sustain quite a beating. Between the cracked ribs and the severe bruising on her body it would be cruel to allow her to remain awake. The pain would be too much to endure, at least these first few days. It is in her best interest to remain drugged so that her body remains still and can begin healing."

Mori felt nothing but relief at the doctors words that Haruhi would recover. He would not lose her and for that he was grateful. He felt anger boiling inside of him when the doctor spoke of her injuries and her pain. If Mori could get a hold of Haruhi's abductor right now he was not sure he could follow his families creed of not doling out punishment.

Mr. Ohtori turned to the doctor.

"I want only you, one other doctor, and three nurses of my choosing who will rotate shifts and care for Miss Fujioka. You will give the names to my son so that he may pull your photos from our employee files to give to the security team posted outside of her room. She will be given the best private room, the best of care, and any comfort you see fit for her complete and speedy recovery. No one my son or myself has not approved of shall be allowed to enter that room, not even unauthorized staff. Is that clear, doctor?"

"Completely, Ohtori-sama, no one else shall enter her room and I will personally see to her recovery," the doctor said looking shaken by his words.

"See that you do," Mr. Ohtori said before sitting calmly beside his son. "Akito, how was everyone's checkup?"

"Fine, father. Fuyumi has some slight bruising on her wrists and side due to being held by one of the captors. The boys do not have a scratch on them."

"That is because Haruhi-chan stood in front of us the whole time, Ojiisan," Mr. Ohtori's namesake, Yoshio said.

There was no mistaking the respect and adoration in the boys eyes as he spoke of Haruhi.

"Yes, Ojiisan, you should have seen her," Touya said, a few tears sliding down the boys face. "That man kept hitting her and hitting her but no matter how much he hurt her she wouldn't let him near us."

"Is she going to be all right, Ojiisan?" Yoshio asked.

"She will take awhile to feel better but the doctor said she is going to be fine," Mr. Ohtori said to his grandson.

"I'm so glad," the boy said relieved.

"Me too," Touya said. "Can we go see her?"

"Not yet," Akito answered.

After an hour passed they were informed that Haruhi had been moved into her room and they were allowed to see her. At first the doctor said only two people could visit at a time, but Kyoya told them that was unacceptable. The doctor relented and allowed them all in, but stated firmly that she did need her rest and some quiet, so only two or three people could stay over night. On that he would not budge.

They filed into her room. Security stood just outside her door with a full record of who was allowed inside. The moment Mori seen her, his heart sank to his stomach. Now that some time had passed, the bruising had more time to set it. Florescent lights were unforgiving and made even the most beautiful person appear washed out and oddly colored, they gave Haruhi a deathly pallor.

Kyoya took his place beside her bed and would not move for anyone, not even Ranka who merely moved to the other side of the bed. To everyones surprise Mr. Ohtori kept a silent vigil in her room as well. He sat at a table in her room with his own laptop glancing frequently at her. The look in his eyes did not sit well with Mori. He looked almost…_possessive._

Mori frowned at that thought. That was exactly how he looked. A feeling of unease settled in the pit of his stomach. If Mr. Ohtori wanted a union between her and Kyoya before, how much worse would he be now that he looked so possessive? He was lost in thought for quite a while when commotion outside the door caught his attention.

"What do you mean you have to check if we're allowed to enter? We're her best friends, of course we're allowed to enter."

Hikaru's angry voice carried into the room. Kyoya glanced at the door ready to intervene when he heard Kaoru calmly give their names and heard the security give them clearance to go in.

Hikaru rushed inside the second he was given permission to do so. On their way here they had gotten word that Haruhi would make a full recovery. He was so relieved by that news, that he had not thought to brace himself for how she was going to look.

He rushed to her bedside, Kaoru one step behind. He went to take one of her hands, but they were heavily bandaged, a slight trace of blood seeping its way to the surface. He froze in his tracks, horrified by how she looked. Her face was so bruised and swollen it was almost beyond recognition, although he knew he would recognize her anywhere, in any condition.

Her lip was split in the corner, one eye swelled shut. His eyes traveled what he could see of her body. Both hands were wrapped, and her wrists and arms had dark colored bruises most in the shape of large hands or fingers. His heart began to pound he felt light headed like he wasn't getting enough air.

"How…I…how…" he stumbled on his words and glanced around the room. Tamaki had tears falling down his face as did Hunny. Kyoya looked as calm and collected as ever although he was stationed closely by her side. Mori's face was completely impassive. Hikaru began to shake with fear, pain, and anger. He was not prepared to see her like this. How could the rest of them sit there so calmly?

He went to reach for her again when his stomach turned at the sight of her.

"I..I…I can't," he whispered harshly and ran from the room.

"Hikaru," Kaoru called. He looked at Haruhi. He took one step toward her bed, then looked back at the door. He looked torn. "Damn it, Hikaru," was all he said before leaving the room to go after his brother.

Hikaru ran down the hallway ignoring the looks he was getting as he fled. He stopped abruptly when he hit the end of a hall way with a floor to ceiling window. He leaned his forehead on the glass gasping for breath. He heard footsteps behind him and knew it was Kaoru.

"Hey, are you all right?" his brother asked.

"No, and neither are you," Hikaru said.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said gently and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Hikaru turned at his touch.

"Why, Kaoru? How? Did you see her? She looks so…so…_broken_," he whispered, his heart breaking.

"I know," Kaoru whispered as he held onto his brothers shoulder.

"How could anyone do that to another person, let alone to _her?__" _Hikaru asked.

"They don't know her like we do. She was just another victim to them," Kaoru said.

"They don't have to know her to know she doesn't deserve that!" Hikaru said passionately. "She's so tiny, Kaoru, so delicate and beautiful. How could anyone contemplate raising a hand to her?"

"We're not talking about normal people, Hikaru, we're talking about men who had no problem abducting and threatening children. What regard would they have for a woman?"

"It hurts, Kaoru," Hikaru said putting his head on Kaoru's shoulder and breaking down. "It hurts too much to see her like that. Our Haruhi, our poor Haruhi. Do you know how much pain she must have been in? How _brutal_ her assault must have been for her to..to…look like that? Oh, God, Kaoru, it hurts just to think about it."

Hikaru fisted the material of his own shirt right over his heart as Kaoru pulled him closer. Hikaru let go completely and was crying against his brother. Kaoru tightened his hold and began to cry with him. As each of them settled into quiet sobs, Hikaru pulled back.

"I know I have always had a temper," Hikaru said quietly. "But I have never felt like killing someone until now."

"I know," Kaoru said. "Let's go see her. We came all this way to be by her side so let's be there."

"I can't," Hikaru whispered in the smallest most terrified voice Kaoru had ever heard come out of his mouth.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said studying his brother.

"I..I just need to prepare myself a little more. It just hurts too much to see her like that. To see her so…fragile. You know, she has such a fierce personality I often forget how little she is, how vulnerable. Seeing her swallowed up in that huge hospital bed covered in…I never thought I would love anyone but you Kaoru. I never thought I could let anyone else into our world, but then she came along and knew us as individuals and a door in our bubble opened up just a crack."

"I know," kaoru said. "It was just a crack but we let her slip through it before we firmly closed it and locked it forever."

"I thought she was going to die," Hikaru said his tears renewed. "I thought we were going to lose her forever. I was so happy that she was going to live that I never thought about how she would look. I hate the thought that she's in pain. How is she going to recover from that? How is she going to endure it?"

"Better than we would, Hikaru. This is Haruhi we're talking about. Yes, she's tiny, and yes, she's been hurt, but I don't know anyone with a greater strength of will or a greater determination. She will recover and knowing Haruhi this is only going to make her stronger."

"You're right," Hikaru said sighing in relief.

"Of course I'm right," Kaoru said with a smirk. "Now let's go."

The moment they were outside her door Hikaru froze once more.

"I can't, Kaoru, not yet. I just need a few more minutes," Hikaru said taking a seat on a bench in the hall.

"All right, I'm going in," Kaoru said.

"Kao-chan, where's Hika-chan?" Hunny asked.

"He's having a really hard time with this. I think he just needs a few minutes," Kaoru said.

Hunny looked at the doorway. He quietly left the room and sat down beside Hikaru.

"Are you okay, Hika-chan?"

"No, and I don't understand how any of you are sitting in there so calmly when she is in that condition. I'm so angry right now, Hunny-senpai. Kyoya-senpai said he cared about her but he is sitting beside her as calm as ever, Tamaki-senpai said he still loves her but even he is calm. Why is he not in the throws of hysterics right now? And what about Mori-senpai? I could have sworn he has feelings for her. I would have bet money that I saw something between them on our weekend get away, but he is in there staring at her, his face as impassive as ever. Was I wrong about him?"

"No, you were not wrong, Hika-chan. Takashi loves her, he truly does."

"Then how can he sit there so stoically. Is that love?"

"If you think she looks bad now you should have seen her when we first arrived at that warehouse. Hika-chan, I thought we lost her before the ambulance had a chance to arrive. Takashi thought he lost her, we all did."

"Me and Kaoru did too, we thought we lost her too," Hikaru said and burst into renewed tears. Hunny started crying and threw his arms around his friend. After crying together a few minutes more, Hunny pulled away.

"Even though it never showed on his face, I know Takashi better than anyone. He was devastated until the doctor came in and told us that Haru-chan's life was not in danger. Takashi is so relieved that he is not going to lose her that he can't keep his eyes off of her. He is pained to see her like that, but he's afraid if he looks away she will be taken from him. As painful as it is too see her like that, she is still here with us. We are all grateful for that," Hunny said quietly.

Hikaru stared at him. Hunny was right. He had been so terrified that they would lose Haruhi that he couldn't wait to be by her side. Now when he gets here he let a few bruises and some swelling stop him? What, was he an idiot? He stood up abruptly.

"Hika-chan?"

"You're right, Hunny-senpai. I am grateful that Haruhi is still with us. I want to go see her."

"Okay, Hika-chan, let's go in and see her," Hunny said walking ahead of him.

When they walked in they found Akito's wife crying in his arms. The boys were clenching onto her long flowing skirt crying as well.

"Akito," she whispered. "She looks like this protecting our boys."

"I know, Ayane, I will always be grateful. I am forever in her debt," Akito said.

"Haru-chan doesn't think in terms of debts. She doesn't do things for merits, she does what she thinks is right," Hunny said not caring if the Ohtori's who held such value in merits took his words as an insult.

"I know that," Akito said a rare, fond smile appearing on his handsome face. "But I _do_ think in terms of merits and I will feel forever indebted to Haruhi for her actions this day."

All of the visitors took turns by one side of her bed. The other side remained occupied by Kyoya. He would not budge, he would not leave her side. The first to leave were Akito and his family. The boys of course had a long and terrifying day. They promised to visit Haruhi soon. The next to leave was Ranka.

"I have a shift for work soon. I feel like I should call off, but I really…"

"It's all right, Ranka," Kyoya said to the still sobbing man. "Her condition has remained stable and of course I will call you immediately should anything change. I promise she will be well taken care off and well protected."

"Thank you, Kyoya, you have no idea how much peace of mind that gives me. I will stop by in the morning before I need to sleep," Ranka said.

The man gently kissed his daughters forehead, ran his fingers through her hair, and quietly walked out of the room.

Tamaki was next to say his goodbyes. He too tenderly touched Haruhi's face and hair before whispering something into her ear. His departure was followed by the twins, but not before each took turns beside her bed to say goodnight. Hikaru stood rooted to the spot.

"I'm afraid to leave," he whispered suddenly to his brother.

"I know, but she's in good hands, Hikaru. We need to get some sleep and Mother is waiting to hear how Haruhi is."

"I know, but I still don't want to leave."

"If we leave now we should still have some time to choose some nightgowns for Haruhi for when she can change. That color green is doing nothing for her," Kaoru said, knowing just what it would take to get Hikaru to leave so she could get the peace and quiet she needed.

Hikaru's eyes lit up at the thought of choosing night wear for Haruhi. Mori almost laughed out loud at the thought of Haruhi rolling her eyes at their insistence to change.

"You're right, Kaoru, this green is chosen because it is supposed to be a soothing color, but it does not compliment Haruhi's coloring the way blue does."

"Or yellow," Kaoru said.

"Or black, or even pink even though she insists it's too girly of a color for her," Hikaru said.

Hikaru looked down at her his eyes filled with happiness.

"Don't worry, Haruhi," he whispered to her. "You will be the best dressed patient this hospital has ever seen. I'll even include some hair accessories so your bangs don't get in your eye."

He looked at her black eye and winced. He barley caressed her face before saying god bye to the others and following his brother out of the room.

Hunny looked at Mori. He knew he wanted to stay but he was getting so tired.

"Are you leaving too, Kyo-chan?" Hunny inquired.

"Not yet, I am going to review the photo IDs I have provided for the security team," Kyoya said.

Mori stared at him. He did not want to leave, but the hospital had been shutting down lights for the evening. There was just a soft glow from a few small lights in the hall way. A nurse had come, checked Haruhi's blood pressure and temperature and after recording her findings on a chart, began to shut the lights off in the room. She never said a word, but her actions had clearly stated it was time for them to leave.

Mori had never felt so torn in his life. He wanted to stay, but he wanted her to rest as well. Since she wasn't awake sitting beside her wasn't doing anything for her. It just made him feel better. Deciding not to be selfish he got up to leave for the night to allow her the quiet she needed to recover. Not that he ever made any noise to disturb her.

He heard Mr. Ohtori ask Kyoya if he wanted any tea, then he watched the older man leave the room. Hunny was holding Haruhi's hand gently and telling her to have sweet dreams and that he would be back tomorrow. He stepped aside to allow Mori room beside her bed, but he felt Kyoya watching him carefully.

He wished he could touch her with ease as the other former hosts do, but he was not a man prone to physical displays and so he never touched Haruhi openly the way the others did. He wished to lean down and kiss her lips, just a soft graze to show her some of what he was feeling inside, but it was not something he would ever do in front of Kyoya. After awkwardly staring at her for a few minutes, he ruffled her hair and left the room.

Kyoya took a deep breath. He was finally alone with her. He stared at her face before his eyes traveled down her thin arms. His eyes focused on the hand shaped bruise marks and rage filled him. He took her hand gently in his own remembering the deep cuts in each of her fingers from holding on to the rusted shelving she had hid his nephews on.

"Haruhi," he whispered touching her face as gently as he could. "I was so scared today. I was scared of what that man would do to you. I was scared that you were going to die. I may never be able to say this to you but my life would never be the same without you in it, Haruhi."

He stopped speaking when he heard footsteps outside of her room. His father handed him a cup of tea and took a seat on the other side of her bed. Kyoya watched his father carefully. His father was not one to show his emotions but Kyoya could see the gleam in his fathers eyes. He looked almost obsessed with her. This terrified Kyoya. His father was a ruthless man who did not obsess over many things, but the few things he did value received his undivided attention.

"I am disappointed to find out that you and Haruhi had broken up. When did you plan to tell me?"

Kyoya fought to keep the surprise off his face, but he was shocked. How did his father know? As if reading the question on his face he answered him.

"I over heard Ayane and Fuyumi telling Akito they regretted inviting Haruhi with them, but that the boys missed her since your break up. I then demanded that Fuyumi tell me everything. When were you going to tell me?" His father repeated.

"In truth I was not planning on telling you father as I intend to rekindle our relationship as soon as possible," Kyoya said.

"And are you succeeding?"

"Haruhi is stubborn but so am I," Kyoya said.

His father stared at him for a few moments before looking back at Haruhi. Kyoya studied his face while his attention was focused on her. He had never seen his father show so much emotion on his face. He looked almost…scared.

"She looks so tiny lying there," his father said. "It is almost hard to believe she did what she did. It speaks of her great inner strength. An unbeatable strength of will. You must restore your relationship with her, Kyoya. Akito's boys are the future. The ones who will continue the Ohtori name along with any that your older brother may have and of course your own. She protected Akito's boys valiantly with her own life."

That possessive gleam was like a fire in his fathers eyes now.

"She protected Ohtori blood. _My _blood. Imagine how fiercely she would protect her own children. _Your _children, Kyoya, if you play your cards right and win her back."

_My children, _Kyoya thought as images of children who looked like a combination of him and Haruhi flashed through his mind. He stopped his thoughts when they began to lead to actually making children with Haruhi. Such thoughts were not something he wanted to have while his father sat across from him watching his every move. Instead he focused on the discussion at hand.

"I was playing my cards just fine. She had already been my girlfriend. I made no wrong move to lose her, it was your impatience, Father, your insistence on voicing it that led to her discovery and to my losing her."

"Fuyumi should never have brought her home that day. She should never have led her past my study where a man has a right to speak freely."

"Do not blame Fuyumi, Father, she brought her home to surprise me."

"It does not matter whose fault it was. It does not change what the end result needs to be. You know what you must do. It has been a long day, come home with me."

"I'm staying the night, Father," Kyoya said.

"You need to come home and change your clothes, Kyoya," his father insisted.

He glanced down at himself to see that he was still wearing the shirt that was half covered in Haruhi's blood. He hadn't even noticed.

"It doesn't matter. I don't wish to leave her," Kyoya said surprising even himself since his image was so important.

"You cannot present yourself as an Ohtori in one of our own hospitals looking the way you do. An Ohtori is always impeccable. Now, come home with me. I will not stop you from returning. Return if you must, but you need to change and refresh yourself. We do have an image to uphold."

Kyoya kissed Haruhi on the forehead and gently laid her hand back down on the bed. He was shocked when his father leaned down and gave her a quick kiss as well. It was a quick one, more air then anything else, but Kyoya was still surprised. He never even saw his father kiss Fuyumi.

He followed his father out of the room. Tachibana was by his side in an instant. Tachibana stopped and stared at the guard outside her door. He didn't say a word but the security man must have read his mind.

"I know my duties, Tachibana, and I will perform them. No one who is not allowed to enter this room will get by me," the man said. He didn't even look insulted. He seemed to understand Tachibana's concern for Haruhi's safety, and did not take his words as a slight on his abilities.

Tachibana merely nodded and continued his walk beside Kyoya.

Mori was walking through the halls of the Ohtori hospital. He knew it was late, he knew he should wait until morning, but as he stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, he knew he was not going to get any rest unless he knew she was still all right.

So hear he was walking through the dimly lit halls once again. He wasn't even sure they were going to let him in but they did without a word. He then wasn't sure he'd be allowed in her room since visiting hours were long over, but he planned on waiting on the bench he had seen across from her room if they didn't.

Just being near her, just seeing for himself that she remained stable and safe in her room would be better than lying on his bed worrying about her. The nurses made no attempt to stop him from going to her room. One even smiled softly as though she understood his need to be here. The security guard to one quick glance at his inner arm which held all of their photos, nodded to him, and looked straight ahead again.

The security guard glanced at his arm just as a precaution, but he didn't really need to check if this visitor was approved. All the secret police knew Morinozuka and Haninozuka on sight. Even if he didn't, as a man trained to remember details Morinozuka Takashi was not a man one forgets. His height alone stood out from most, his stoic demeanor and the strength the man radiated made him unforgettable.

Mori entered the room bracing himself for Kyoya's reaction. He was surprised to find the room empty. He would have bet money that Kyoya was staying the night. The thought that he hadn't made Mori angry. He would have never left if he knew she would be alone. What if the medicine wore off and she woke up in pain? What if she needed something?

He sat beside her and gently picked up her hand.

"Haruhi," he whispered. He moved his free hand toward her face. Was it wrong to touch her when she was sleeping? He moved his hand forward and ghosted his fingertips across her cheek. He was careful not to touch any of the bruising which was difficult considering they covered the majority of her beautiful face.

"Haruhi," he whispered again. All of the longing, the yearning, he fought so hard to hide was making it's way to the surface. He choked on a sob as he looked at her. "If I lost you, I would lose myself. I need you, Haruhi, please, please, get better soon."

His throat tightened with emotion. He was too choked up to speak. So he did what he did best. He sat silently beside her. He suddenly felt exhausted. It had been the most emotional day of his life. Now that he was near her, saw for himself that she was still breathing, still comfortable, he felt like he could sleep.

He moved some of her hair out of her face. He leaned forward wanting so badly to kiss her lips, but he had never kissed her before. It didn't feel right to steal his first kiss from her. He didn't want to kiss her when she wasn't even aware of it, although he feared he'd never have the nerve to ask her for a kiss. What could she possibly see in a quiet, humble man such as himself? He didn't have Tamaki's sparkling personality, or the twins confidence, or Mitsukuni's ability to talk a million miles a minute and fill in any awkward silences. He didn't even have Kyoya's controlling charm to make things happen.

He just had his intelligence, his thoughts, and an undying devotion for her that has been building since her first year in high school. That was why he never pursued a girlfriend. He knew he could accept the advances of some of the shyer clients from the host club and eventually feel comfortable, but none of them were Haruhi. He did not think it was fair to start up a relationship when he knew it would have no future. Instead he stayed faithful to the only woman who would forever have his heart. Even if she didn't know it.

And now she lay battered and broken and he had been unable to protect her. A surge of anger coursed through his body. _Never again._Never again would someone get their hands on her and hurt her like this. He didn't know how he was going to persuade her to let him be her shield, but he knew he had to find a way. It made him sad knowing she would probably get angry with him, but if he suggested it subtly, if he made it sound fun maybe she would concede without a fight.

The problem was how could _he _make it fun. Fun was not really even in his vocabulary. He was the protector not the planner, the armor not the sparkling knight. He sighed heavily. His thoughts were getting heavy. He leaned forward to kiss her but at the last moment placed it gently on her cheek. He would save the feel of her lips for a day she could reciprocate. If he ever got the nerve to risk their friendship.

He placed his forehead on her bed next to her arm and before he knew it he was asleep.

Kyoya returned to the hospital after a refreshing shower and a quick meal. He entered her room eager to see for himself that she was still okay in his absence. The sight that greeted him made him freeze in his tracks.

Mori had one hand on the top of her head, the other held one of hers gently, and his face was on her bed, hair gently brushing her arm. The scene was oddly intimate even though this was a hospital and she lay hurt in a hospital bed. He nearly backed out of the room, feeling as if he was intruding somehow on a private moment, but then he stopped backing up.

Haruhi had been his girlfriend, not Mori's and he was determined to get her back. He inched closer toward the bed practically looming over him. Should he walk him up?

Mori's eyes opened instantly when he felt a presence in the room. He looked up to see Kyoya frowning down at him. He sat up removing his hand from where it rested at the top of Haruhi's head. He nearly released her hand that he was holding but stopped. Haruhi was no longer Kyoya's girlfriend so why should he feel guilty for holding her hand?

Kyoya's frown deepened as Mori kept his place beside her in the chair Kyoya had spent all day in. Mori noted a flash of surprise in Kyoya's eyes that he was not giving up his place for him. Mori just watched him, his trademark impassive face firmly in place.

Kyoya glared slightly at him as he moved to the other side of the bed and took the seat on that side of her. He also took her hand in his own being careful of the tubes from her IV. Much to his surprise Mori returned his slight glare with one of his own.

The two men seemed to watch each other for several minutes, neither ever wasted a word and spoke none now. Kyoya was the first to look away as he allowed his eyes to roam over Haruhi grateful she was sleeping peacefully. This was no time for any kind of contest between him and Mori, if there even was one. Mori allowed his face to relax and felt his eyes grow heavy again. He shifted to lean back in his chair instead of sleeping on the bed as he had been earlier.

Their eyes met over Haruhi's form once more as each man seemed to come to the same conclusion at the same time; _It was going to be a long night._

A/N: (again): Sorry it took so long to update. As the summer ends I have been very busy. It also took me a little time to get everyones thoughts together in my mind. I wanted them to act IC when they reacted to what happened to Haruhi. I hope I accomplished that. Please, please, review and let me know what you think. I look forward to your input so if you get the time please leave me your thoughts on this chapter. I would appreciate it. Arigato!


	8. What she wants

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran High School Host Club I would be living in luxury somewhere instead of working and making up fanfics! Sadly, I own nothing but the manga books. All rights and profits belong to Bisco Hatori, I just like to play in her world!**

A/N: Once again I would like to thank all of you for your awesome reviews. I really do look forwarding to reading what everyone thinks and they make me think as well and help improve my writing, so thank you! I would like to clarify Mr. Ohtori's reaction as several people were confused by it and were creeped out by him. I only wanted to portray the fact that after Haruhi protected his grandsons he is now even more determined to have her in his family, which in turn will make things more difficult for Kyoya. I meant nothing more by this, sorry if I did not explain it very well, and I do apologize for the creep factor. :) Here is chapter 8! Enjoy!

Haruhi struggled to open her eyes. They felt heavy, in fact her whole body felt heavy. Heavy and achey and…just not right. Her mind took its time fully waking up and her eyes were having even more trouble. She raised her eyebrows hoping to pry her eyes open. She succeeded in opening one but the other one didn't seem to cooperate. What was going on? Why couldn't she open one of her eyes?

Her thoughts felt sluggish which was unusual for her. Her normally sharp mind was usually racing the moment she woke up. There was always so much to do, so much to focus on that her mind began planning her day even before she was sitting. So, why was this morning so different? Why was she having trouble focusing?

She struggled to open the eye that remained closed but stopped when she realized it hurt and felt puffed shut. The second thing she became aware of was the annoying sounds to her left. Beeping and rhythmic. The beeping increased as unfamiliar panic began to rise within her. What the hell was going on? She opened her mouth to say something but her mouth felt so dry. It was painful just to swallow. She rasped out something and before she knew it she was surrounded by faces. Very familiar faces.

She tried to focus on them, but with only one eye to help her and her mind apparently working at the pace of a sloth she was finding it difficult. She decided to focus on their words instead since at least her ears seemed to be working properly.

"Oh, thank goodness you finally woke up," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, we were getting really worried," Kaoru said.

"Haru-chan, are you awake yet, can you hear me, Haru-chan?" Hunny said.

"Ha-rrrruu-hiiiii, oh my darling Haruhi has finally awoken from her long sleep. The princess has defeated the cruel twist of fate that was dealt to her without even needing a kiss," Tamaki said theatrically.

Her brows creased on her forehead. What were they all talking about? What nonsense was Tamaki spouting out this time? She tried to think about where she even was. It didn't look like her bedroom, but she couldn't see very well with only one eye and that eye didn't have its contact in. It also didn't smell like her room. It smelled to…to…sterile. Before she could concentrate any more on what the heck was going on she heard Kyoya's cool, stern voice.

"Could everyone please be quiet. Haruhi, how do you feel?" he asked looming over her. Much to her surprise he was brushing some hair gently off her forehead.

How _did_ she feel? She thought about it a moment. She tried to move so that he wasn't hanging over her face but everything ached when she tried to do so.

"Like I've been hit by a truck," she whispered in a raspy, dry voice.

"Not exactly," he said his face looking grim. "What do you remember last?"

Why was he asking her that? She frowned as she thought about his question. What did she remember?

"I remember the beach," she whispered. "I went to the beach and then shopping with…oh no, we were grabbed, we were taken."

She began to look stressed, the heart monitor began beeping quickly as her heart rate increased, she tried to sit up.

"Ssssss," she hissed as a shooting pain ripped through her side. She jerked her hand up to reach for it but felt a sharp tugging in her arm, looking down she noticed a needle taped to the inside of her arm. She tried to sit up further but the pain increased and caused her to shout out.

"Haruhi, you must lean back, stop moving around or you're going to hurt yourself," Kyoya said but she wanted to know what happened, needed to know how everyone was so she continued trying to sit up so she could concentrate. Kyoya grabbed her when she wouldn't stop moving or yelling out in pain. The moment his hands grabbed her upper arms in a tight grip, the assault came flooding back to her, she was reminded of the hands that relentlessly grabbed her and hurt her, her vision clouded, she no longer saw Kyoya. Her mind involuntarily took her back to that moment and she began to lash out defensively.

"Let me go, please let me go," she cried trying to get away from those hands. "Sssss, it hurts let me go."

"Calm down, I will let you go as soon as you stop moving," Kyoya said but the words were lost on her.

"What is going on in here?" a nurse asked as she ran into the room. "Her monitors are going off like crazy. Ohhh, she's awake."

"Yes, but she is struggling against me and I don't want her to get hurt," Kyoya said.

The nurse ran to a drawer, pulled out a needle and began prepping it and Haruhi's arm.

"No, no, don't hurt me," Haruhi screamed, eyes blank as she glanced at the tip of the needle.

"Haruhi," Mori said, pain in his voice from seeing her in this state.

Her struggling stopped immediately.

"Mori-senpai," she whispered. Her face looking as relieved as it did that awful day she was in the warehouse.

"The boys," she screamed. "Keep the boys safe, promise me."

"Haruhi, they are safe, I promise. You're safe too."

"The boys…they're safe?"

"Yes."

"Thank goodness."

She settled down completely. Kyoya let go of her arms. The nurse still held her wrist bringing the needle closer.

"No, I don't want to sleep anymore, no," she cried out but the nurse kept coming at her. "Kyoya, please, don't let her do this. I don't need it, I'll be still, please."

"I'm sorry, Haruhi, you need to rest," he said as he looked at her sadly.

"No, no, Kyoyaaaaaa," she cried out.

The nurse jabbed the needle in her arm.

"I'm sorry," he said beside her.

"Damn,rich, bastard. You never listen," she whispered before fading back into oblivion.

"Why…why did she act like that?" Hikaru asked in nothing more than a whisper.

The nurse adjusted Haruhi's arm into a comfortable position on her bed.

"Those that have been traumatized often act out until they come to terms with what happened. It usually gets better and happens less and less once they realize they are safe. Poor thing, it must have been awful," the nurse said moving some hair out of Haruhi's face. She checked her IV needle, the fluid in the bag, and made some adjustments to the monitors. She smiled at them all before leaving the room.

Six shell shocked men were looking at each other as the nurses words sunk in. The word _traumatized_ seemed to linger in the air long after the nurse had uttered it. After their own initial shock the men decided to plan how they were going to help Haruhi know she was safe again.

Haruhi sat up in her bed sighing at the relentless fussing and arguing from the men around her. If her calculations were correct it was now her thirteenth day in the hospital. According to what she had been told, she spent the first four days completely out of it due to the heavy sedation they kept her under. She spent the next four days fighting to keep herself from being sedated but when she moved too much or got too worked up asking questions, in came that wretched nurse with that dreaded needle. On the ninth day it finally got through her drug induced mind that if she wanted to stay coherent she had to remain calm.

The four days after that were spent being told every detail of what had happened to her and the others. She was beyond relieved to hear that Fuyumi and the boys suffered no injuries. She was sad to hear that the boys still had nightmares about it, but she couldn't blame them. She was struggling with that herself.

Tomorrow she was finally being released from the hospital. She should feel nothing but joy at the thought, but due to the stubborn, meddling personalities of the former hosts in her life it just wasn't possible. They had to argue about what they thought was best for her like they always did. In their typical, annoying fashion they each had an opinion and each was different, with the exception of Hikaru and Kaoru who agreed with each other, and of course, Mori-senpai who kept his opinions to himself.

"I think Haruhi would be safest at our house," Hikaru said stubbornly.

"No, she wouldn't," Tamaki said. "The two of you are returning to school tomorrow. Who will take care of her once you are gone? She will be safest at my house where I can dote on her hand and foot and see to all of my precious little girls needs."

"Our mother doesn't have a show coming up for a while. Right now she is busy designing her next line and has already assured us she can do that from home," Hikaru said growing more heated.

"You're both wrong," Hunny said. "Haru-chan would be safest at my house or Takashi's house. Where else would she be more safe then being with the top martial arts families in all of Japan?"

"Even though her safety is our primary concern you all seem to forget that she will still need medical care to continue healing properly. Therefore my home is of course the only option. She will be guarded by the Ohtori Secret Police Force plus have the best medical care this country has to offer," Kyoya said calmly.

"Oh, yeah, safe Ohtori Security, weren't they the ones with her the day she was abducted in the first place," Hikaru said harshly.

That earned him an ice cold glare from Kyoya.

"Those responsible for that mistake have already been dealt with. They will not fail us a second time. My father has already ensured that," Kyoya said.

"I agree with Hikaru," Kaoru said, voicing his opinion after hearing all the others. "It was being with the Ohtori's in the first place that led to all of this. It doesn't seem safe that she remains with your family when they were the ones who are being targeted. She is safest at our mansion."

"I disagree," Tamaki interjected. "While it is true she may not be safe with the Ohtori's, the Hitachiin's do not have the same level of security that the Suoh's do so it only makes sense that she would be safest with me."

"You're all wrong," Hunny said, that dangerous edge beginning to creep into his voice. "Takashi and I are strong enough to protect Haru-chan on our own. If she stays with one of us she will be surrounded by two families that can keep her safe. We train both the Ohtori and the Suoh security teams. Even you can't deny that, Kyo-chan."

"While I cannot deny that Hunny-senpai you all seem to keep forgetting the medical piece. My home is equipped and staffed to make any accommodations that may be needed for Haruhi's continued medical care," Kyoya said.

Haruhi sighed, leaning her head back on her pillow. She gave up objecting a half an hour ago. Anytime she tried to give her opinion they others just talked over her like they always did. She was getting frustrated. Why couldn't they ever mind their own business and listen to her for once? The same arguments were coming out of their mouths, going round and round in circles. It would have gone on and on but mercifully a commotion at the door stopped all of them.

"I am telling you, she will see me," a voice said from the hallway.

"I am sorry but you are not approved to enter," the security man said firmly. Haruhi could see the guard's body blocking the doorway.

"I don't care if I am on your list, if you go ask her yourself you will see that she will let me in," the voice continued.

"I highly doubt that," the security man said as if he couldn't believe this type of man was one that Miss Haruhi would approve of.

"Now look here, I'm getting tired of this just go ask her," the voice said sounding more agitated.

"I suppose I should go see what is going on," Kyoya said, finally ending the argument among the circle of friends.

Kyoya was surprised to find Kasanoda in the hall.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoya asked him.

"I'm here to see Haruhi," he said casually.

"I told him he is not approved for entry sir but he is quite insistent," the security man said.

Kyoya stared at him a moment. Kasanoda calmly stared back.

"He is cleared to see her," Kyoya finally said. "I will update the roster."

"But, sir, it is clear that he is…"

The security man stopped speaking at the look on Kyoya's face.

"Are you questioning my judgement?" Kyoya asked.

"N-no,sir," the guard said.

"Good. He is clear to enter," Kyoya said.

The moment he entered the room Haruhi's face broke into a beautiful smile. Kasanoda was struggling to keep himself from wincing at the sight of her. He had read all the articles in the newspaper, he had seen it briefly on the news, he had heard that she endured quite a beating, but actually seeing it was completely different. He was not picturing it to be this bad.

"Bossa Nova, it's about time you came around," Hikaru said shaking his hand.

"Yeah, we expected to see you much sooner," Kaoru said shaking his hand as well.

"I would have been here sooner, but I wanted to give Haruhi some time to recover, and I wanted to gather as much information as I could."

The twins were the only ones who did not seem surprised by his visit, but the others were all frowning wondering why he was there.

"Kasanoda, what brings you here?" Tamaki asked. "Were you concerned about Haruhi even after all this time?"

"After all this time?" Hikaru said.

"What are you talking about, Boss?" Kaoru said.

They all stared at the twins.

"I am just curious what he is doing here and why he wishes to see Haruhi since it is a while now since you all graduated," Tamaki said defensively.

"I asked him to come, Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said calmly.

This got a reaction from the others, except the twins.

"Why?" Tamaki asked, not sounding mean, just genuinely curious.

"Kasanoda and I have remained good friends since graduation. We get together at least three times a month for lunch," she said smiling at the mean looking Yakuza man.

"You…you do?" Tamaki asked. He then looked at Kyoya. "Kyoya, why did you not let me know about this?"

"I was unaware of it myself, Tamaki, all though the twins don't seem surprised," Kyoya said looking at her and frowning.

"Of course we're not surprised," Kaoru said. "We _are_ her best friends, you know. Haruhi tells us everything. We knew each time she was going to lunch with him."

"Yeah, Bossa Nova even came to the clubs with all of us a couple of times," Hikaru said. "Jeez, Haruhi, I would have thought you would have told your boyfriend you were hanging out with another guy. Or was there some reason you kept it secret?"

Hikaru asked that just to irritate Kyoya. What he didn't expect was the troubled frown on Mori-senpai's face. He looked at Kasanoda as if trying to decide if the man still had feelings for Haruhi. Kasanoda seemed to pick up on this too.

"Uh…no….it's not like that. I-I mean…we're just friends," Kasanoda said as shyly as he used to back in high school. His face turned just as red from embarrassment as well.

"Knock it off, you guys," Haruhi said. "I was not keeping secrets from anyone."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Kyoya asked quietly beside her.

"I tried to, several times, but before I got to say his name you always interrupted me and told me that what I do with my free time is of no relevance to you. You told me that who I have lunch with is a trivial matter and that I needn't waste what little time we had to spend together discussing it, remember?" Haruhi said.

Kyoya nearly cringed. He struggled to keep what he was feeling off of his face. Was he really so callous toward her that he had said such a thing? Thinking back he did vaguely remember the conversation she just spoke of and it certainly sounded like something he would say. It was no wonder he lost her.

"So, how are you feeling?"

Kyoya was pulled out of his thoughts by Kasanoda's question, but not before he saw the anger on Hikaru's face at his former treatment of Haruhi.

"Better each day," Haruhi said.

"I'm so glad," he said reaching out a hand to her. She lifted one of her own and Tamaki moved from his place beside her bed to make room for Kasanoda.

"What have you found out?" she asked.

Mori whipped his head in her direction. Haruhi reached out to Kasanoda for help? Why?

"They're not Yakuza, none of them are. Not now or previously. They are just a gang of thugs that try to make money quickly off the suffering of others. They are into petty crimes and some of them have been caught. They were growing tired of the trouble they were always facing with little reward. They agreed to one final hit but knew it had to be a big one. The plan was to involve as few of them as possible while the others were making arrangements for which country they would escape to. They each did their part, gathering information, watching for patterns, counting how many security men they were dealing with. They set their sights on the Ohtori's as a way to make the most money they could before making their escape."

"Were you able to find out how many were involved?" she asked calmly.

"According to my sources, ten were involved all together. The two involved with you that day were captured, along with three others that were caught a few days later," he looked at Kyoya for conformation.

When Kyoya nodded his head in agreement, he continued.

"Of the five free, two have fled the country, one to France, but we are still trying to track down the where a bouts of the other. Three remain here and I have my men keeping tabs on them. When you get out Haruhi you must let me know. I will send some of my men to protect you until we can take care of those that remain."

"I appreciate that, Ritsu, but…"

"Impossible," Kyoya said. He looked at Haruhi in shock. "Why would you call him and get him involved?"

"He's my friend and I knew he could tell me if we were dealing with Yakuza or not. I also know he has the connections to dig a little under ground," she said calmly.

"Are you crazy, Haruhi? I am sorry, Kasanoda but your help will no longer be needed," Kyoya said.

"Kyoya, you cannot dismiss him so easily. He is helping _me_, not you, so you have no say in what he can or can't do," she said defensively.

"I beg to differ, Haruhi, you may have asked him to help you, but this was an attack on the Ohtori's. If the media ever got wind of a link between the Ohtori's and the Yakuza we would be finished. My father may be a ruthless man, but he does not dabble in any illegal activities," Kyoya said.

"People disappear all the time, Senpai," Kasanoda said casually. "Do you think the Kasanoda's would have remained the top Yakuza family in Tokyo for four generations if these things could be carelessly traced back to us?"

"I mean no insult, Kasanoda, but it is impossible for us to accept your help. If your help was to be linked to us then I would have to…"

"Be careful who you threaten, Senpai," Kasanoda said quietly.

Kyoya was stock still. Mori frowned. He wasn't sure what disturbed him more, the fact that Kasanoda could speak of people disappearing so casually, or the fact that Haruhi reached out to a man who used such means to take care of a problem.

"Kasanoda, you must understand…"

"What I understand is that Haruhi was in danger, was severely hurt because of that danger, and that as long as the men tied to this group are still at large she remains in danger. I know you want no connections to my family and I understand why, but Haruhi is my friend and me and my men _will_ protect her."

"Thank you, Ritsu, but…" Haruhi started, but was cut off by Hikaru.

"That's really appreciated, Bossa Nova, but not necessary. When Haruhi gets out of the hospital tomorrow she will be staying at our mansion where she will be safe," Hikaru said.

"No, she will be staying with me where she will also be safe and have me around to dote on her," Tamaki said.

"I thought you all understood that Haru-chan would be safest with me and Takashi," Hunny said.

"Once again, all of you are forgetting the medical care she will be needing. That will be best served at the Ohtori mansion," Kyoya said calmly.

"Oh, yes, let's put her in the den of the targeted family. Should I design her a dress with a bullseye pattern on the back of it?" Hikaru asked sarcastically.

_Here we go again,_ Haruhi thought sighing to herself.

"Excuse me," the nurse said interrupting their 'discussion' "It is time for lady Haruhi's exercises. You may all return later, but for now the physical therapist will be coming in to work with her."

Kasanoda looked at her when the nurse called her Lady Haruhi. She rolled her eyes at the title drawing a smile from the normally angry looking face of her friend.

They all filed out of the room one by one each assuring her they would be back later. Kasanoda told her that he would visit tomorrow morning so that they could talk some more and so that he could Know where she would be. This got the whole group arguing again, each laying claim to her.

Only Mori stayed behind. He stared at her before approaching her bedside. He sat down and gently took her hand in his.

"Haruhi, I know you are frustrated. What will make you most comfortable? What is it that you want?" he asked quietly.

She smiled her natural smile at him. His heart skipped a beat.

"I want to be home. I want to go to my own apartment, forget this ever happened, and resume my life," she said.

"Hn," Mori said wondering how he could make that happen for her.

"I am sorry sir but I really must be getting Lady Haruhi ready for her appointment," the nurse said.

Mori nodded his head and walked toward the door.

"Mori-senpai," Haruhi called out causing him to turn and face her. "Thank you, you're the only one who ever asks me what I want."

He smiled his own rare smile. Her heart began pounding in her chest at the sight of it. They were so rare, so elusive, that when they appeared she felt like she was privy to some hidden treasure. She smiled in return. He nodded and left the room.

As evening approached all of her regular visitors returned. She was surprised to see Mr. Ohtori arrive with Kyoya, but was even more surprised to see Both of Mori's parents arrive with him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka, how kind of you to come visit me," Haruhi said genuinely surprised to see them.

"We had hoped to come sooner, my dear," Mrs. Morinozuka said, "but we were busy with the dojo and the judging of some competitions. We did make sure Takashi kept us posted on your condition though."

"Thank you," Haruhi said.

"How are you feeling? You must be ready to leave this place," Mr. Morinozuka asked.

"I'm still hurting, but its much better than when I first woke up," she said.

"I can only imagine," he said. "So we hear you are able to be released tomorrow?"

"Yes," Mr. Ohtori cut into the conversation. "I am seeing to all the arrangements myself. Haruhi will be safe and well taken care of under my supervision."

"Um…Mr. Ohtori, I know that you are planning that but I have made arrangements with my father to see to Haruhi's comfort at my mansion," Tamaki said nervously.

"We have arranged the same and Mother is quite excited to take care of Haruhi, as everyone knows they are quite close," Hikaru said.

"It is kind of all of you to worry about your friend, but surely you can see that it is in her best interest to stay with us," Mr. Ohtori said in the same voice Kyoya often uses when there is to be no further discussion.

"Have any of you asked Haruhi where she would like to recover?" Mr. Morinozuka asked.

"Well…"

"Um…

"You see…"

"Haruhi is still quite young," Mr. Ohtori said smoothly. "Surely you agree, Morinozuka, that children do not always make the wisest decisions."

"That can be true," Mr. Morinozuka conceded. "However, I find Haruhi to be a very level headed young lady. Would you not agree that as adults we must advise the children so that they grow up knowing how to make their own honorable choices?"

"Of course they need guidance," Mr. Ohtori said a bit of his aggravation leaking into his voice. "But under the circumstances I found it best to make the decision for Haruhi. After all she has just been through a very traumatic experience and that can affect ones judgment"

"That may be true in some cases, but as I have said, Haruhi is quite a rational thinker regardless of what she has been through. It seems my son Takashi was the only one who took Haruhi's feelings into account. He asked her earlier what she wishes to find out how best she can recover, which of course is what we all want, is it not?" Mr. Morinozuka challenged.

"Of course," Mr. Ohtori said, his annoyance continuing to seep into his words.

"Well, it seems that Haruhi would prefer to recover in the comforts of her own home," Mr. Morinozuka said.

"Impossible," Mr. Ohtori interrupted. "My sources tell me that some of the men involved in this atrocity against my family are still roaming free. She needs to be carefully guarded."

"Which can be easily done by all of our families," Mori's dad said calmly. "In fact since her apartment is small and only has one door it would be much easier to discover if someone were to try to get inside."

Mr. Ohtori did not look happy.

"That may be true but there is still the matter of her care," he said.

"That is already taken care of," Mrs. Morinozuka said smiling gently.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Ohtori said. "Surely you do not think you have access to doctors that are more superior than those I employ."

"I would never imply that," Mrs. Morinozuka said delicately. "It is well known that you employ only the best, however the care that Haruhi needs to continue is for soft tissue damage and the healing of her ribs. I took the liberty of speaking to Haruhi's doctor, and she can be well cared for by our healers. Even you must admit, Ohtori-san, that our healers are experts in tissue damage since they are the injuries must commonly faced by martial artists. We have arranged for our healers to use their secret salves and poultices on Haruhi's injuries."

Mr. Ohtori looked fit to be tied, but he was not a stupid man. If he outright challenged them when they had a solid case he could essentially mess up his business dealings with the Morinozukas. Since they trained all of his employees that route did not contain any merits.

Taking his silence as a victory Mrs. Morinozuka sat down on the side of Haruhi's bed.

"There, it's all settled my dear, you shall recover in the comfort of your own home. Don't you worry about a thing, we shall work out a schedule for you to be both protected and cared for. You should try to get some rest while you still have the hospital staff taking care of all your needs," Mrs. Morinozuka said.

"Thank you," she said hoping to convey her gratitude through her eyes.

"Gentlemen, shall we," Mr. Morinozuka said as he pointed to the door. "Perhaps there is a private room we may use to work out our coordinated plans."

"This way," Mr. Ohtori said leading the way out of her room.

The twins approached each side of her bed.

"We need to leave tonight, Haruhi," Kaoru said sadly. "We have been trying to do the assignments that our professors have sent us through email, but we need to get back or we are going to lose the semester."

"Yeah, we just wanted to stay long enough to know you were going to be okay. We didn't want to leave until we knew you were getting out of here and going to be well taken care of," Hikaru said grabbing her hand. "Are you going to be okay? If you don't think you are we can lose this semester, it's not a big deal."

"I'll be fine, Hikaru, I don't want you guys to throw away your hard work," she said.

"It would be worth losing for you, Haruhi," he said quietly.

Kaoru nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll be fine, really," she said.

"If anything happens," Hikaru said.

"Anything at all," Kaoru continued.

"Just give us a call and we will be back here as soon as we can," Hikaru finished.

"Nothing will happen. I'll see you guys next time you're home," she said.

"Promise to call us once in a while, will you?" Hikaru asked.

"I promise," she said.

Kaoru gave her a quick kiss on the cheek than began to walk out of the room but Hikaru stayed by her side. He held onto her hand tightly. He leaned his head down to hers and pressed one of his cheeks against her own, his lips facing her ear.

"You really scared me, Haruhi," he whispered.

"Hikaru…"

"I really thought I was going to lose you. If I lost you…I don't know what I would do with myself. Kaoru either, so, be careful all right?"

It was the most serious she had ever heard Hikaru in her life.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru, I didn't mean to scare you," she said running her fingers through his hair.

"You don't have to be sorry, just don't be an idiot. Keep your eyes open and accept the protection," he said.

She nodded her head. He kissed her quickly on the lips and moved away from the bed. "Call me."

Once she promised that she would he left the room with a sad smile on his face. She knew they hated to leave, Hikaru in particular. She smiled. As annoying as they all could be at times, she understood just how lucky she was to have these guys as friends.

The only person left was Mori-senpai who began following Hikaru out of the room.

"Mori-senpai," she called quietly.

He turned back around and approached her bed. She took him by surprise when she grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Thank you so much for talking to your parents. If they had not intervened I would have been swept along with Mr. Ohtori's plans with all of my opinions ignored," she said.

"You're welcome," he said and squeezed her hand gently.

"I…I really do appreciate it," she said hoping he knew what this meant to her.

"I would do anything for you, Haruhi," he said quietly.

"Same here, Mori-senpai," she said.

"Takashi," Hunny called from the doorway. He smiled when he noticed their joined hands. He had been so happy when Mori told him what Haruhi wanted and what his plan had been. It was nice to see Takashi taking charge for something he wanted to do for her.

"Coming," he said. He leaned over, kissed the top of her head and left the room.

She placed her hand where his lips had been and smiled to herself.

Haruhi was sure that her departure from the hospital was the most ridiculous in the history of hospital releases. The former hosts, minus the twins, were all there. Tamaki was holding armloads of flowers, stuffed animals, and balloons which drew attention from everyone they passed. Security surrounded her on all sides, and a driver with more security were posted on the sidewalk.

Haruhi froze when she saw cameras flash.

"Damn it, what are they doing here?" Kyoya growled under his breath as he pressed himself closer to Haruhi, Tachibana moved to her other side like a bookend. She was guarded closely between them as they moved as quickly as she could with her injuries to the limo. She ducked her head down hoping they didn't get a good shot of her beaten face.

She leaned against the car seat between the two men as Kyoya took out his cell phone. He informed the other hosts to go to his place as he did not want the media following them to Haruhi's apartment. He did not want it advertised all over Japan that she would be there.

So they drove to the Ohtori mansion, rushed her inside, the other hosts left, and after the media left they returned her to her own apartment. By the time she got there the other hosts were already waiting and she was exhausted.

They all poured into her apartment. She excused herself and headed straight for her bedroom. She was grumbling in pain as she dug threw her drawers and closet. Hunny and Mori must have heard her and appeared in her door way.

"Are you okay, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked as he watched her. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I just can't seem to find my sweats and T-shirts, in fact nothing here looks familiar," she said glancing at Hunny with a raised eyebrow. "You wouldn't happen to know what happened to all my clothes would you?"

"Weeeeell," Hunny said looking around her room nervously.

"Hunny-senpai!" she said sharply.

"It wasn't me, Haru-chan, the twins told me they came over here with their mother while you were in the hospital and threw out all of your clothes."

"What?" she yelled.

"They said they wanted to surprise you with all the clothes they had made. They also unpacked the two trunks their mother gave you that you left sitting untouched in the corner of your room. Also, Mrs. Hitachiin made some more for you. I'm sorry, Haru-chan, I told them you were not going to be happy but the twins mother said every girl was happy to get new clothes. They declared all of your things not right for your body or outdated."

"Urgh! Remind me to get my key back from them next time I see them," she muttered under her breath.

"Okay, Haru-chan, I'll remind you," Hunny said. He moved out of her way when she grabbed a silky night gown and headed toward her bathroom. By the time she got out everyone was sitting around her table drinking tea.

She didn't think everyone would still be there and she flushed red knowing she was standing in front of all of them in one of the silky nightgowns the twins had left for her.

Mori felt his face grow warm as his eyes roamed over Haruhi's body. He may not agree with all the mischievous things Hikaru does to Haruhi all the time, but he had to give the young man credit when it came to designing for her.

"Haruhi, grab a robe and come join us, I wish to go over the schedule with you," Kyoya said as if her appearance didn't affect him at all, but Mori could see the way his eyes continuously darted to different places on her body.

Tamaki out right stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Sorry, Kyoya, but I'm too tired to go over a schedule with you. I don't wish to seem rude, but it was an exhausting fiasco getting from the hospital, please let yourselves out and lock the door behind you," she said then looking embarrassed she scurried off to her room.

"Well, I suppose I should be heading home," Tamaki said.

"Us too, right, Takashi?" Hunny asked.

"Hn," Mori said standing up when his cousin did. In truth he didn't want to leave especially with Kyoya still here, but it had been arranged that Ohtori security would be watching over her. He supposed Kyoya wanted to wait for them to give them instructions. Without any further reason to stay, he followed Hunny out the door.

"Kyo-chan, you'll tell Haru-chan to call us if she needs anything, right?" Hunny asked from the doorway.

"Of course, Hunny-senpai," Kyoya said not looking up from his laptop.

"And you will definitely call us if there is any trouble again, right?" Hunny said in his deadly voice. That prompted Kyoya to look up a him.

"Yes, senpai, I will," he said seriously. Apparently Hunny believed him because he seemed content enough to leave.

Kyoya sat at the table typing a few minutes more than headed toward Haruhi's room. He sat down on her bed his eyes lingered on her bare shoulder just when he was feeling the beginning stirrings of arousal his eyes fell on the hand shaped bruise marks that still marred her flawless skin. His ardor was doused in an instant.

"Go away, Kyoya, and let me sleep," she whispered opening her eyes to look at him. The swelling of her eye had gone down significantly but the black coloring remained.

"Stubborn to the bitter end," he said beside her. "You could be recovering in the lap of luxury, you could be waited on hand and foot, your every need could easily be seen too, and you prefer to remain here and sleep in this small, uncomfortable bed."

"I have no wish to be waited on hand and foot. I am sick of everyone doing everything for me, everyone deciding everything for me. I want things to be the way they used to be. I want the peace and quiet of my own room. I miss my solitude," she said firmly.

He sighed heavily beside her.

"I will never understand you," he said looking genuinely puzzled.

She stared up at him.

He tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"I could give you anything you want, all you have to do is ask and it is yours, but instead you fight me on everything and refuse even the simplest of accommodations. I will never understand why you are so different from any other girl I have ever met."

"I'm not like other girls. I thought we established that when I was a host and got away with being a boy. Did you mean it when you said you would give me anything I want?"

She couldn't be sure but she thought she saw a gleam in his eyes behind his glasses.

"Anything, Haruhi, you just have to ask," he said.

"I want to be left alone so I can go back to my life. You know I hate all of this hovering," she said.

"I will give you anything but that," he said firmly.

At her glare he elaborated.

"On this point we all agree, even the Morinozuka's," he said harshly, still upset by their interference of his plans. "As long as members of this group are still roaming free you could still be in danger. We are taking no chances. I will give you anything else that you ask for."

"I don't want anything else," she said.

"What about what I want," he whispered, running his fingers gently along her upper arm.

"I always wished to know what you wanted, Kyoya, but you never let me know," she said sadly.

"I wish to let you know now," he said placing his face beside hers on her pillow.

"It's too late," she whispered. "Now, I don't know the difference between what you want and what your father wants."

"Haruhi," he said that familiar angry edge to his voice.

"Please, Kyoya, I'm not up for a fight with you. I'm too exhausted."

He sighed in frustration.

"I have no desire to fight with you either. I just wish we could talk."

"I'm not up for that either. I just want to sleep."

"As you wish," he said softly though that edge was still there, still sharp.

He took her by surprise when he leaned in and placed his lips against her own. His lips lingered there gently, but he made no move to deepen it and for that she was grateful. He stood up, turned to leave, then turned back. He looked down at her. He wanted to say something. She watched him, wondering if he would speak his thoughts, or if he would keep them inside like he always did.

"Haruhi," he said softly.

"Yes, senpai," she whispered back.

"If you can't decide what you know about me, I want you to at least know this, I…I was scared you were going to die that day and I am genuinely grateful that you did not."

Without waiting for a reply he walked out of her room. She felt tears gathering in her eyes. Why couldn't he share his thoughts with her when they were dating? Why did it take their break up, her getting injured, for him to show this side of himself to her?

Was she being unfair? Should she give him another chance? She thought about it but the longer she did the tighter her chest became. Why did just the thought of getting back with Kyoya feel like some kind of betrayal to Mori-senpai? She sighed. Mori may never feel for her what she is beginning to feel for him, but she was feeling enough that it wouldn't be fair to take Kyoya back when she was filled with thoughts of another.

She closed her eyes and hoped that Kyoya would remember to lock her door on his way out.

The morning sun hit her face and woke her up. It took some effort to get her aching body out of bed, her ribs gave an angry reminder of their state as she moved, but she eventually dragged herself out of bed and headed for the kitchen to make some tea.

"Tachibana," she screeched. "You scared me. What…what are you doing here?"

Her heart was still hammering in her chest at the unexpected sight of a man sitting at her table. She remembered the remnants of bad dreams, the edges of nightmares from last night, and this sight brought all her fears to the front of her mind.

"Forgive me, Miss Haruhi, but I shall be your night guard. I thought Master Kyoya would have informed you," he said his face as blank as ever.

"No, no he did not. You know this is not necessary, right?" She said sitting beside him with her own cup of tea. "You are Kyoya's point man, I am nothing special to warrant you personally guarding me. Surely you have better things to do than play nurse maid to me. I will not be offended if you go back to Kyoya's side."

"I beg to differ, Miss Haruhi, I was not forced into this assignment, I asked for it," he said his face as stern and unreadable as always.

"You did? Why in the world would you do that? You must be bored to tears sitting here in my tiny apartment all night."

"That day repeated in my mind," he said. "I keep wishing I had known that you were at the beach that day. That you had been there with Master Kyoya so that I was present. I was unable to protect you, it will not happen again."

"Tachibana, you were never assigned to me. I was never your responsibility. I don't even blame those that were there," she said.

"Now that I know you may still be in danger, how can you ask me to leave your side. Do not worry about me, Miss Haruhi, I asked for this and I will not allow it to be changed."

She sighed. "All right, well if you're going to be here each night would you please just call me Haruhi."

"I couldn't, Miss Haruhi, Master Ohtori-sama would deem it inappropriate"

"Mr. Ohtori is not here and I would prefer you to drop the title. I'm not privileged, I'm just Fujioka Haruhi, so please drop it, Tachibana, at least when it's just us."

He stared at her sternly then released a small sigh of his own.

"If you insist, but only when it is just us," he relented.

"Thank you," she said smiling brightly.

A month had passed before she knew it and as much as she hated someone constantly being around she dealt with it as best should could and soon fell into a routine. Hikaru and Kaoru text her every day, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny and Mori collected her class work, and agreed to tutor her so she could catch up, a healer from the Morinozuka estate had come everyday. The special salve they made worked miracles, and the poultice they insisted on using for her ribs made her feel so much better.

The times she enjoyed the most was her time spent studying with Mori. He was an excellent tutor, she loved spending that quiet time with him, and on those nights he continued helping her meditate. Focusing on him and his breathing, disconnecting herself from her aches and pains helped her find a bit of relief from her injuries. Even if only for a short time.

Her time spent with Tachibana surprised her as well, as much as she hated someone in her apartment while she slept they quickly found themselves in their own routine. After several nights of him arriving with take out boxes she finally persuaded him to eat dinner with her each night. He refused not wanting her to cook, or spend her money on groceries, but she persisted until he relented and they both found they thoroughly enjoyed their meals together. Halfway through the month she began preparing breakfast and he ate before leaving each morning as well.

Tachibana went from a stone faced security agent, to a man who now smiled and once in a while even laughed. Those things only happened when they were alone, but it was still nice to see that side of him. She discovered he was highly intelligent, dedicated to the Ohtori's, and to Kyoya in particular. He also admired both Hunny and Mori. They spent many evenings discussing them and their special way of training men for their secret police. He also enjoyed reading so they discussed favorite authors they shared in common.

In two days she was scheduled to return to classes and she couldn't wait. She had made breakfast a little earlier than usual since Kyoya was coming over to go over yet another schedule. She just wanted to go back to normal, but it seemed that wasn't going to happen yet. Kasanoda's men had caught one of the remaining three men in Japan, and Kyoya's men caught another. Until the final man in Japan was caught Kyoya was not budging.

Kyoya walked up to Haruhi's apartment bracing himself for the argument he was going to face. She was returning to school and so a new schedule had to be made to ensure her safety. She was going to fight it, but he would remain just as stubborn. He had been running late this morning and didn't have time for a shower. Hopefully he could grab one here before their argument began. He stopped at her door and froze at what he saw through the window.

Haruhi and Tachibana were just finishing breakfast. She had told him she made dinner for him each night and breakfast each morning, but somehow he imagined them eating separately. He did not imagine this domestic scene before him. Haruhi was wrapping the left overs while Tachibana was cleaning the plates and placing them in the sink. Haruhi looked very animated as she spoke, and something she said caused Tachibana to laugh, _laugh_. In all the years Kyoya had known him he had barely seen the man smile let alone laugh. Jealousy flashed through Kyoya as he continued to watch the cozy scene.

He walked inside without bothering to knock.

"Oh, you're here already," Haruhi said. The disappointment in her voice annoyed Kyoya and only enflamed his jealousy.

"I should be leaving. I will see you later tonight, Miss Haruhi," Tachibana said grabbing his bag, and walking out the door.

"Tachibana, a word before you leave please," Kyoya said following the man outside.

"Of course, sir," Tachibana said waiting for his master to speak.

"Anything you'd like to tell me," Kyoya said giving the older man a harsh look.

"No, sir, nothing at all."

"You know me long enough to know that I do not enjoy playing games," Kyoya said.

"I do," he said frowning at him.

"What are your feelings for Haruhi?"

"My…my feelings?" he asked still looking puzzled. "I am here on assignment. My feelings are irrelevant."

"They didn't appear to be very irrelevant from where I was standing," Kyoya said.

"They are irrelevant," he said firmly. "There is nothing for you to be concerned about, sir. I am aware of her class just as I am aware of my place."

"Her class," Kyoya said. "I know that you are aware that Haruhi is a commoner. As far as class goes you are more suited to her that I am."

"That is where you are wrong, sir. Miss Haruhi may be a commoner but she has more class than any other lady I have ever met and that includes all of the society ladies I have met at the Ohtori estate. Miss Haruhi is special. She is working hard to achieve her dreams and there is no doubt in my mind that she will not only reach them, but surpass them. She has had a hard life. She deserves a comfortable future. She deserves to be happy. I am merely security. I have dedicated my life to you and your family. I am emotionally bankrupt. She deserves better than that so I repeat, my feelings are irrelevant."

Kyoya looked at the man he has known half his life. The man never lies. He is as bluntly honest as Haruhi. He thought about Tachibana's words about being emotionally bankrupt and wondered if it was a dig on his own emotional coldness, but he saw no accusation on his face. He too was emotionally empty, or at least he had been until his break up with Haruhi, followed by her abduction, now he seemed to be filled with the damn things.

"Is there anything else, sir?" Tachibana asked.

"No," Kyoya said.

Tachibana nodded and walked toward his car.

Kyoya walked back in watching her as she dried the dishes she had just washed. She was special, he had always known it, had known it since he met her, had seen it in the natural way she hosted which drew her loyal customers, so why had he not appreciated what he had? He sighed. He had no desire to argue with her. Hoping to put it off for a little bit longer, he thought about that shower.

"Haruhi, do you mind if I use your shower before we go over the new schedule?"

"No, that's fine," she said also looking relieved to put their discussion off.

This was perfect she thought as soon as she heard the water running. She grabbed her bag, opened a drawer, took something out of it, placed it in her bag and left a piece of paper on the table. She then left her apartment as quietly as she could. She knew Kyoya was going to want to kill her once he found her gone, but she had something important to do, and she wanted to do it alone.

Kyoya was toweling his hair when he reentered the kitchen. Finding it empty he walked into the living room. When he didn't see her there he walked into her bedroom. He did one more quick lap of the apartment and returned to her bedroom. Noticing her bag was gone he whipped the towel off his head. Panic was starting to set in. Had she been taken in the short time he was in the shower? Returning to the kitchen he noticed the small slip of paper on the table.

_Forgive me. I will be back._

"Damn, when will she ever learn," Kyoya said furiously. He called Tachibana to help him in the search.

Tachibana had no sooner sat down when a knock came upon the door. Kyoya opened it to find Hunny and Mori-senpai standing outside.

"Morning, Kyo-chan," Hunny said as he walked into the apartment. "Takashi and I have been talking and we think we might be able to help with Haruhi's new schedule. Haru-chan, come on out here, we have something to tell you."

Hunny raced around the small apartment frowning when he made it back to the kitchen.

"Kyo-chan, where is Haru-chan?" Hunny asked.

Kyoya clenched his jaw not really wanting to share this with them.

Mori studied the tension on his face and slid a glance toward Hunny. Hunny nodded slightly.

"Kyo-chan, what is going on? You may be the master at analyzing people, but we are the masters at body language. Where is Haru-chan?"

"I don't know," Kyoya said. "She only left this."

Mori read the note over his cousins shoulder.

"I'm not surprised. Haru-chan has been feeling too smothered lately," Hunny said sadly. "Where do you think she's gone?"

"I don't know," Kyoya repeated.

Kyoya asked Tachibana if she had said anything to him that morning. Hunny joined their deep discussion as Mori looked at his watch to confirm the date. Once he did he knew exactly where she was. As quietly as he could he walked out her door, got in his car, and drove to where he expected to find her.

"Where do you think we should begin looking Takashi?" Hunny asked as he turned around. "Takashi?"

Kyoya turned as well.

Hunny ran out the door and looked into the street. Hunny smiled when he noticed Takashi's car was not there.

"Where did Mori-senpai go?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know but he must have an idea of where Haru-chan went," Hunny said.

"Well, he should have told us," Kyoya said harshly.

"Don't worry, Kyo-chan, Takashi will find her," he said ignoring Kyoya's biting accusation.

Haruhi was standing in front of her mothers grave when she felt a presence step up beside her. She glanced over surprised to see Mori-senpai staring at her mothers stone. He never looked at her, he never accused her of leaving, never asked why she left without anyone knowing. He merely stood beside her sharing his quiet strength with her like he always did.

"How did you know I would be here?" she asked after about twenty minutes.

"I know what day it is," he said, still never taking his eyes off the stone.

"How?" she asked.

"You mentioned it once in the host club," he answered.

"That was years ago," she said in surprise. "How did you remember?"

_I remember everything about you, Haruhi, _he thought but he couldn't voice it. He shrugged his shoulders and said nothing.

"It's hard to believe that thirteen years ago today we lost her. I called my dad to see how he was doing, but he was already drunk. This day is very hard for him. Luckily his friends were over so I know that he won't be alone."

She knelt down wiping some flower petals off the stone.

"Do you know, that day in the warehouse, I thought I was going to die," she whispered. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed him looking at her. "For a few moments I actually felt happy that I would see my mother again after all these years, but once I felt myself growing weaker I was terrified. I didn't want to die. When I woke up in the hospital and heard I was going to be okay I was relieved that I was still alive even if that meant I couldn't see her. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No," he said without hesitation. "The strong fight to survive. You are strong, Haruhi, you are a fighter. I saw it. I am sure your mother is happy you are still alive. I am too."

He whispered the last few words but she had heard them.

"I haven't thanked you yet," she said still facing forward.

"For what?" he asked.

"For saving me," she replied.

She saw him shake his head.

"Mitsukuni took care of the men in the warehouse and the doctors took care of the rest. I did not save you," he said.

"You're wrong," she said turning her head to look at him. "I was so tired, I was struggling to remain standing. I knew if I fell he would probably kill me or worse. I feared he'd hurt the boys, but it hurt so bad, the pain was everywhere. I knew I only had a few more minutes in me before my energy ran out completely. I was so scared and then like an answer to a prayer you dropped from the ceiling and I knew I could finally give up the fight because you were there to protect us."

"Haruhi," he whispered.

"I made something for you," she said as she dug through her bag. She pulled out a braided leather necklace and handed it to him.

"You made this for me?" he said running it through his fingers.

"Yes," she said suddenly embarrassed. She remembered Mei asking for her help making beaded necklaces for a fashion assignment. Haruhi was not very interested in the bead work, so Mei had her try working with leather. She found it much easier to work with and enjoyed the soft feeling of the material.

"It is just like the one you wear," he said.

Her embarrassment grew. She suddenly felt weird for giving him such a cheap, personal item when he could wear any piece of jewelry he wanted to.

"Yes, it is. I'm not sure why I made it. I know it's simple, you don't have to wear it, I just enjoyed making it and thought…I don't know what I thought," she said feeling her face flush.

"Thank you," Mori said and proceeded to put it on.

"You're welcome," she said shyly. How odd she never acted shy. She never even felt that way around Kyoya.

"I am glad my arrival helped you feel safe," he said as he gently took one of her hands in his own.

"You have no idea. You are still saving me," she said tightening her grip on his hand.

He looked at her and frowned.

"I have nightmares about it nearly every night. I see it all so clearly. I feel my fear, I feel the pain. I feel trapped and just when I take a deep breath to let out a scream so I can wake myself up and end the torment, you appear. You drop from that ceiling every night and the fear leaves me. I feel safe. Instead of waking up screaming I wake up with a smile on my face. Every night you save me, senpai."

He wanted to say something to her but his emotions were choking him. He tugged on her hand and pulled her into his arms. She sighed in contentment and rested her cheek against his chest. She nuzzled in closer as he tightened his hold. He longed to tell her everything he was feeling, but he was afraid. He knew Haruhi well, she repaid debts owed. Knowing her, she felt indebted to him. He feared that if he asked her out she would feel obligated to accept.

The rational part of him knew that Haruhi was too earnest to lead someone on, but the part of him that couldn't think straight over the sound of his own blood rushing through his ears was holding him back. He would use this moment as a catalyst to get even closer to her. Little by little he would let her see what he felt for her. He could wait. He was nothing if not a patient man.

His phone rang interrupting his moment with her.

"Hn," he said answering Mitsukuni's call.

"Takashi have you found Haru-chan?"

"Yes," he said.

"Oh, thank goodness, is she all right?"

"Yes."

"Good, well come back soon so we can share our plan with her and Kyo-chan okay."

"Hn," Mori responded before hanging up.

"We need to go back," he said.

"I don't want too," she said sullenly. "It's too much, Mori-senpai."

"I know," he said. "But Mitsukuni and I have an idea. We knew you would not want to return to school followed by guards, so we thought we could pick you up in the morning and after classes you can come to the dojo where we can ensure your safety. We know it may be boring for you, but you can do your homework, and we can help you if you need it when we are done. I know you would rather be alone, but we thought this could help you have some freedom."

She looked up and smiled at him. Her heart began to race at the thought of spending more time with him. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him how she felt, but she had never confessed to anyone before, and she was afraid of ruining their newfound closeness.

"Thank you, senpai, that would be preferable to the constant changing of the guards at my apartment," she said.

"Let's go tell Kyoya," he said.

"He's not going to be happy," she said frowning at the thought of arguing with him.

"He is not the one I am trying to please," he said.

He ran his fingers along the leather corded necklace she had made him while they walked to his car. He was probably reading too much into it, but he was pleased to be wearing something she had made with her own hands. It made him feel close to her.

Kyoya looked completely furious when they walked in the door.

"It was foolish of you to run off alone without anyone knowing where you were going," he said harshly.

"I went to my mothers grave. I wanted to visit her and I wanted to do it alone. You know I like my solitude and I haven't had any in over a month," she said.

Kyoya was still stuck on the first words she spoke. Why did she go to her mothers grave? He looked at Mori.

"How did you know where to find her?" Kyoya asked.

"It is the anniversary of her mothers death," Mori said quietly.

Kyoya stared at him. How did Mori know this and he did not? He always knew everything although he had to admit that Mori was as observant as he was. He doubted much got by their older friend.

"I am sorry, Haruhi, it must have slipped my mind," he said. It wasn't a complete lie, all though he did not remember, he was sure it must be written down in his file on her.

"Don't worry about it, senpai, we're not dating anymore, you don't need to remember those kinds of details about me," she said in her blunt manner.

Kyoya looked angry at her reminder. Hunny decided to intervene before they started arguing.

"Kyo-chan, Takashi and I came over to add our selves to guard duty," Hunny said.

"I don't understand," Kyoya said calmly.

"We want to watch over Haru-chan before and after school," Hunny said. "This way she is protected but can attend University without security."

"It would be safer with a security team, you are not in all of her classes," Kyoya said.

"Whoever these people are surely they are not stupid enough to try to grab her or hurt her in class," Hunny said.

"Haruhi has already agreed," Mori said.

Kyoya looked at her.

"People are already going to be talking thanks to all those news paper articles. I don't really need a security team following me. That will only cause me to stand out more," Haruhi said.

"I am only doing what is best for your safety," Kyoya said.

"I don't need you to decide what is best for me," she said.

"Well, someone has too, you are far too reckless when it comes to your own safety to make these kinds of decisions for yourself," Kyoya said.

"Senpai…" Haruhi started angrily.

"She has made her decision," Mori interrupted smoothly. "Haruhi has agreed, we need to respect her wishes."

"This is what I want, Kyoya, so adjust your schedule accordingly," Haruhi said.

"You know we will keep her safe," Mori said.

Kyoya turned his attention to Mori, annoyed that he was once again interfering with his plans, just as he had when she was being released from the hospital. He stared at his older friend trying to get his anger under control when something dark on Mori's neck caught his eye. Looking closer he noticed it was a braided leather cord identical to the one Haruhi wears.

He remembered her showing it to him after she had made it for herself. She then asked him if he would like her to make one for him. She said she thought it might be nice if they wore something subtle that matches since they were a couple. He told her that if she wanted jewelry to mark them as a couple he could buy them matching chains.

She told him that would be a waste of money and wasn't necessary since she could make him a corded necklace to match her own. He answered something about Ohtori's only wearing gold. She dropped the subject and muttered something about him being a rich bastard. Mori obviously had no problem accepting this gift from her, gold or not. He felt a bit of jealousy seeing them wearing the matching cords.

Kyoya shifted his gaze from Mori's neck to his eyes and found him staring back at him. Kyoya narrowed his eyes slightly. Mori's face remained impassive as he gazed back but then he subtly adjusted the cord on his neck as though silently reminding kyoya it was there.

A/N: (again): Phew! That was a long one. I'm sorry to have crammed so much into this one, but there is so much more that is going to happen in this story and I didn't want to spend too many chapters on a long recovery period. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. As you know I really do look forward to everyones input. Can't wait to hear from you. Arigato!


	9. I don't need your help

**Disclaimer: Still don****'****t own Ouran High School Host Club. Sad, but true! All rights will always belong to Bisco Hatori.**

A/N: I'm sorry it has been so long since I've updated. I have summers off, and now that it is over its back to work for me. Bummer! Work also signed me up for an online course that I have been busy with! It has come to my attention that some reviews did not appear in the review box. I do not block any reviews as they are all helpful to me and all help me improve my writing. If you do not see your review please try to post it again. I welcome them all, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Thank you as always for your reviews. I truly do look forward to each and every one and it is always helpful and interesting for me to read what each person took away from the story. Here is chapter 9. Again, sorry for the wait, enjoy!

Several weeks had passed and Haruhi was relieved to finally be getting back to a somewhat normal life. True to their word, Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai, escorted her too and from school. She went with them to their dojo each day and had to admit she found it more fascinating then she thought she would. They were both expert martial artists. There was something almost beautiful in the way their bodies moved, especially Mori's. For a big man he moved gracefully, fluidly. The man was unbeatable. She would never admit it out loud, but she could watch him move forever and not get bored with the sight.

Luckily, she was able to return to school with little fuss and little publicity. Of course people were curious, she could hear them whispering as she walked by, but she couldn't care less about that.

The weekend had finally rolled around again, and she had managed to convince Kyoya that she needed her space. He reluctantly agreed, so now security was posted just to watch her and her apartment from a distance. She was no longer under constant surveillance in her apartment.

Haruhi stared at herself in the mirror wondering if she looked appropriate for her upcoming interview. One of her professors had suggested that the pre-law students find a law firm to mentor under on a volunteer basis. He then gave a list of firms that matched some of the students with a mentor. Haruhi knew that her schedule was busy and that she had a lot of homework to do, but she did think it was beneficial to see the Ins and Outs of everyday life in a law firm.

It was times like these that she missed the twins the most. Whenever she needed help choosing the right outfit for the right occasion, she could always count on their advice. Since she had about as much fashion sense as a three year old, she broke down and video chatted with them. She tried on dozens of outfits until they finally settled on the one she was wearing now.

It was a midnight blue slip dress, trimmed in silver, that fell to mid thigh. Kaoru told her there were silver heels to match in her closet. He knew exactly which box they were in as well since he organized her closet along with his brother and mother while she was in the hospital. She also went with Hikaru's suggestion of wearing her hair up. She styled it in a knot toward the back of her head and secured it with the long, silver hair sticks the way Hikaru had shown her. It took several tries, but she eventually got it right.

She video chatted back to show them the end result.

"So, what do you think?" she said once they both appeared on the screen.

"You look hot," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, you do," Kaoru agreed.

"I really like this dress. Thank you, Kaoru, for designing it for me," she said.

They each blinked in surprise. They looked at each other before looking back at her.

"What makes you say I designed it?" Kaoru asked.

"I just know," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"What if we said you're wrong and that I designed that dress," Hikaru said.

"I would say you're lying. I know Kaoru designed it," she said confidently.

"How do you know?" Kaoru asked.

"I just do," she said.

"How?" Hikaru asked.

"Because I know the two of you. You may have very similar tastes but there are subtle differences in your designs. Any one who knows the two of you well would be able to tell," she explained.

She saw their identical soft smiles appear on the screen, not their trademark grins, but the genuine smiles they wore every time she proved how well she knew them.

"No one knows us well enough to tell the difference but you. We will never be able to fool you again will we?" Hikaru asked.

"Not in this lifetime. I haven't confused you two since the first month I met you."

"Yeah, but, to tell us apart even by our designs. How do you know?" Hikaru asked again.

"I just do," she repeated.

She saw no reason to tell that Kaoru's designs were always a little more feminine, a little softer, whereas Hikaru's designs tended to be harder, edgier. If she revealed that they would design the opposite just to prove they could confuse her. There was nothing wrong with keeping that little secret to herself, though she supposed it wasn't truly a secret. She suspected a few other former hosts knew them well enough to know that Hikaru's designs tended to be a bit more provocative.

Hikaru smiled.

"I think I've fallen in love with you all over again," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, me too," Kaoru said. "We have been meeting all sorts of new people and of course we have been able to trick them all. Its back to the same old dilemma; its fun to trick everyone, yet sad that people can't see us as individuals."

"No one will ever know us the way you do, Haruhi. I miss you," Hikaru said.

"I miss you too," she said.

"Hey, don't forget about me. Hikaru's not the only one who misses you," Kaoru said with a small pout.

"Don't worry, I miss you too, Kaoru," she said and laughed slightly at the face he was making. "Thanks for your help guys. I need to leave if I'm going to make my appointment."

"Good luck, Haruhi. Between your smarts and the genius of our design, this guy would have to be a fool not to hire you on the spot," Hikaru said.

"It's not a job. It's just a volunteer position when they need help with big cases and it won't even start until spring, maybe summer," she said.

"Whatever, he's still an idiot if he doesn't insist on working with you," Hikaru said firmly.

"Thanks, I'll keep you posted," she said then headed toward the restaurant where she would meet the lawyer who was conducting the interview.

She wasn't nervous until she stepped inside the fancy restaurant for her lunch meeting. After giving her name, she was led to a table with a handsome looking man who was much younger than she was expecting. Now, she was the first to admit that she knew very little about fashion, but she spent enough time around the former hosts to know a very expensive suit when she saw one. She silently thanked Hikaru and Kaoru for their constant interference with her wardrobe. She may not be a rich like the rest of the students from Ouran University, but because of her best friends she was able to look the part.

After introductions, they ordered an appetizer and began to discuss her classes, her grades, her goals, and what she hoped to gain from any experience with a mentor at their firm.

"I think thats just about all I need to know, Miss Fujioka," Mr. Fuma said politely. "There are other students that have signed on for interviews, so we should be making a decision within the month. The postings will be given to your professor. For now let us order our meal and enjoy it together."

"Thank you, Mr. Fuma," she said politely. She wasn't sure if the short interview was a good sign or not, but she would not embarrass herself by asking what he thought. She answered his questions in her typical blunt, honest fashion. It was either good enough or it wasn't. There really was no changing his opinion at this point. With that thought firmly in her mind she decided to relax and enjoy the expensive meal.

"Haruhi?" she turned at the all too familiar voice that hit her ears. She forced herself to keep a smile on her face as she turned to answer the man standing next to their table.

"Ohtori-san," she said as politely as she could.

"It is you. I didn't realize this was where you were having your interview today," he said with a pleasant smile on his face.

She knew that was a lie, just as she knew security must have informed Kyoya of her whereabouts. Turning her head slightly she wasn't surprised at all to find the shadow king one step behind his father.

"Haruhi," he said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Kyoya," she said accepting his kiss for the benefit of their audience.

"You are on a first name basis with an Ohtori?" Mr. Fuma asked her in surprise.

"But of course," Mr. Ohtori said smoothly. "I would tell you all about it but we have no wish to intrude on her interview."

"Oh, there's no intrusion. In fact we are finished with the interview portion and were just about to order our meal. Would you like to join us?" Mr. Fuma looked about as happy as could be at the mere thought that he could sit in this restaurant dining with an Ohtori.

"As long as you're sure?" Mr. Ohtori said.

"Of course, I am sure. It would be an honor Ohtori-sama," Mr. Fuma said.

She no longer had an appetite for the expensive meal she had been looking forward to only moments ago as Mr. Ohtori and Kyoya took seats at the table.

"It is so nice to see you much sooner than expected, Haruhi," Mr. Ohtori said implying a closeness that never really existed between them. Of course, Mr. Fuma fell for it instantly.

"You seem quite close to Miss Fujioka," Mr. Fuma said trying, and failing, to hide his awe at the thought of being close to an Ohtori.

"I am," Mr. Ohtori said. "Through a relationship with my youngest son, Kyoya, Haruhi is intimately linked to my family."

"_Intimately,__"_ Mr. Fuma whispered looking between her and Kyoya, a very faint blush dusting the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

In typical Ohtori fashion Mr. Ohtori dominated the conversation throughout the meal, talking about his own business dealings, and inquiring about how business was going for the law firm. He wrapped up the conversation around her interview.

"Thanks to Haruhi, I can look forward to having a lawyer in my family. I have the utmost confidence in her intelligence and her diligence to hard work. It is of the utmost importance that she begins to gather a rather impressive port folio. Her grades alone will gain her entrance to the top law schools Japan has to offer. I have heard good things about your law firm. I do hope you are considering mentoring her," Mr. Ohtori said.

"Well, as I told miss Fujioka, there are other students who have an interview scheduled, but you are correct her grades and her work ethics are quite impressive. It will be hard for the other students to top her," Mr. Fuma said.

Mr. Ohtori smiled pleasantly.

"It most certainly will. Once you get to know her, you will find she has a tenacity that is hard to find in this younger generation."

Haruhi could have groaned out loud. She never used her friends names or their connections to get anything. She wanted to earn her place in school, her scholarships, and in her career. The thought of being indebted to the Ohtori's turned her lunch into saw dust in her mouth.

As the conversation wound down, Kyoya seemed to suddenly want to fill the comfortable silence.

"Have you heard from Tamaki yet today, Haruhi?" he asked her as he casually draped his arm along the back of her chair.

"No, should I have?" she asked.

"Indeed, it seems he has planned our next outing and seemed quite eager to share it with you," Kyoya said.

"I have not heard from him, but I have had my phone turned off since I was meeting Mr. Fuma this afternoon. Exactly what is this new outing he has planned?" She asked almost dreading the answer.

"It appears there is an upcoming festival in Karuizawa. Misuzu is torn between running the inn and selling homemade jam at the festival. Since Tamaki is Tamaki he has volunteered all of us to run the both so that Misuzu can concentrate on the inn with no worries," Kyoya said.

"And just how 'upcoming' is this festival?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," Kyoya said.

"Tomorrow? And he expects us to just…" Haruhi reigned in her temper and silently counted to ten before continuing. "Why does he always wait until the last minute to inform us of his plans?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose as if that simple gesture could fend off the inevitable headache that usually followed one of Tamaki's ideas.

She was surprised to hear Mr. Ohtori laugh. The man did so on so few occasions.

"You shouldn't really be surprised, Haruhi, that Suoh boy is forever involving the two of you in one hair brained idea after another. I often wonder how the two of you put up with him," Mr. Ohtori said.

"Suoh?" Mr. Fuma said looking as awed as he did when first approached by the Ohtori's. "Souh, as in Suoh Enterprises?"

"The one and the same," Mr. Ohtori said. "Tamaki Suoh, the sole heir to the Suoh Empire, is the best friend of both Kyoya and Haruhi since high school. Isn't that right, Kyoya?"

"Actually Father, that is not completely accurate. Tamaki would screech with joy if Haruhi ever claimed him as her best friend, but I am the only one who fulfills that role. Haruhi considers him a very close friend, but she would only use the term best friend for Hikaru and Kaoru," Kyoya said.

"Ah, yes, the mischievous Hitachiin twins. Honestly, Haruhi, at times the two of them are more daunting and more scheming then Tamaki. I often wonder how you put up with them," Mr. Ohtori said.

"Well, they kind of latched on to me right from the first year of high school and wouldn't let go. As the years passed they grew on me and now I don't no what I would do without their friendship," she answered honestly.

"They still cause so much trouble," Mr. Ohtori said.

"Hitachiin," Mr. Fuma said. "The same as the major fashion designer?"

"The one and the same, they are the only two children of Japan's top designer Hitachiin Yuzuha. Due to the close relationship Haruhi has with her sons, like myself, she considers her like a daughter."

Mr. Fuma turned to her. He looked at her with new eyes, new impressed eyes. Haruhi tried to contain her fury. She knew very well that Mr. Ohtori was throwing around these names to increase her chances of getting this position, but she didn't want it because of any ties she had with her influential friends.

Mr. Fuma eyed her head to toe, as if he just noticed she was completely decked out in Hitachiin designs. She continued to keep the smile plastered on her face as the lunch went on and on. Finally everything was cleared away, and even Mr. Fuma seemed as though he couldn't come up with another reason to keep enjoying his public time with an Ohtori.

Sensing her chance to leave, she stood up.

"Forgive me, but I have another engagement that I must get ready for," Haruhi said as politely as she could. "Thank you so much for your time this afternoon, Mr. Fuma."

"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Fujioka. As I have said there are other interviews to conduct, but with your credentials it is practically assured that you will be hearing from us in the future."

_Her credentials, yeah right, as far as Mr. Fuma was concerned her list of credentials were as follows; Ohtori, Souh, Hitachiin. _That got her blood boiling. Her friends and their families in no way meant that she would be an intelligent, competent lawyer. The fact that she would be considered for a reason other than because she would be a good fit infuriated her.

"Well, with all due respect, sir, your firm is not the only one I am interviewing for," she lied. She had nothing else lined up, but she would not be roped into owing Mr. Ohtori anything. "I would like to hope that I would be a good match for your firm, but you have others to interview just as I have other firms to consider. Again, I do appreciate your time."

"Not at all, as I said the pleasure was all mine," he said smoothly.

"Kyoya, let us see her out shall we?" Mr. Ohtori asked as they too stood from their seats. They shook hands with Mr. Fuma, Kyoya put his hand on the small of her back, and guided her out of the restaurant.

The second they were outside the building she turned on him.

"How dare you! How dare you show up at my interview and interfere. How could you do this to me? What have I ever done to you to deserve such treatment?" she said seething on the sidewalk.

"Haruhi," he started, but before he could continue his father appeared beside them.

"There is no reason to be making such a scene, Haruhi," his father said quietly beside her. "You need to learn how to play the game. I shall be happy to teach you."

"I have no desire for such lessons, Ohtori-san," she said.

"Don't be ridiculous, every one has the need for such an important lesson. In this world, Haruhi, it is not what you know but who you know," he said. The haughty tone in his voice irritated her further.

"That is not how I was raised. I was taught that if I worked hard enough I could earn what I deserved through that hard work and dedication."

"What a foolish notion. Hard work only get's a person so far. The real benefit comes from who you know."

"My father never used anyone to get anything," she said heatedly.

"And he has remained a commoner who has struggled to live paycheck to paycheck. Your future will be quite different under my influence," he said.

"I don't want anything from you. I have earned my scholarship just as I will earn my place in a law firm. I know the two of you were using your name as well as the names of our friends to insure I get this but I don't want it that way," she said.

"Stop acting like a child," Mr. Ohtori said. "You are so stubborn, and while it is one of the traits I admire about you, you need to know when to concede and accept the help you need. I have handed this opportunity to you, don't be foolish enough to push it away because of your pride."

"It is not just my pride," she said. "I don't want to be indebted to you. I want this on my own. I don't need your help."

Mr. Ohtori looked insulted and annoyed by her declaration.

"Your stubbornness is only admirable to a point, but it will be a detriment to you if you let it. It would not be wise to deny my help," he said looking at her oddly.

"Are you threatening me?" she asked.

"I would prefer not to, but I can get you blacklisted just as easily as I could hand you any opportunity. My influence is far reaching in Japan. That choice is yours."

The threat hung heavily between them. She felt tears burning her eyes and willed them away. She would not cry in front of this man. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath.

"Japan is not the only country that needs lawyers," she said angrily.

Kyoya's eyes widened at her words. Surely she would not go that far to oppose his father.

His father merely laughed.

"Don't be so foolish, Haruhi, there is no need to leave the country. Just put your future in my hands and it will be assured. Marry my son and I will see to it that you get into any law school you want, any law firm you want, and if you want your own firm I will see to that too."

"It's too bad that generous offer comes with such a high price. You are in a position to help anyone you want out of the goodness of your heart, but you would never do that since it has no benefit to you," she said still fighting her tears.

"Too high a price? All I am asking is that you marry my son. I know you are fond of him. I have known that since you defended him so fiercely at that school fair. Is it really asking that much to ask that you marry a man you are already so fond of?"

"With both know that is far from all you will ever ask of me. If I were to marry your son I would become an Ohtori," she said sadly.

"That is no hardship, hundreds of women would kill to be in your position. They would be jumping at my request," he said the insult he felt clearly in his words.

"Then choose one of them. I have no wish to be under your control. You cannot control me, I will not be one of your pawns."

His face clouded over in anger. He took a step closer to her and looked down at her.

"Don't be foolish, I repeat, it would not be wise to refuse me," the dark look on his face frightened her.

"Father," Kyoya said finally joining their conversation. "There is no need to threaten her."

"You do not seem to be making sure she becomes part of this family," he said roughly.

"Father," Kyoya said hoping to silence him. "Haruhi, I will pick you up first thing tomorrow morning. The twins are unable to leave school for this one day event. Tamaki wanted us to all ride together in his limo, but I will pick you up and we can use the opportunity to talk."

"You ride with Tamaki, I will find my own ride," she said. She spotted a cab and ran toward the edge of the curb to flag it down.

"Haruhi," he called out and tried to grab her arm. Before he could reach her she had already jumped inside the cab. He watched it drive away.

His father chuckled behind him.

"She has spunk and determination. Two things greatly needed to be an Ohtori. I'm counting on you, Kyoya, don't let me down."

Kyoya watched his father walk toward their limo. Why did he always have to get involved and make things worse?

Haruhi sat in the back seat in shock. She couldn't believe Mr. Ohtori threatened her. She couldn't believe she threatened back. How stupid could she be to threaten him of all people. The words she said in anger filled her mind and she began shaking. Could he really blacklist her in the whole country? Would she have to leave Japan to fulfill her dream or change her dream to remain here?

She was troubled, anxious, she knew of only one person who could make her feel better when she felt like this. She gave the driver the address of her new destination. Without a word he turned the cab around and continued on his way. When the cab stopped, she paid the driver and ran up the sidewalk. The tears she had been fighting came streaking down her face as she ran.

She reached the doors and without thought slid them open harshly. Her eyes raced around the dojo until they finally fell on the person she was looking for.

"Mori-senpai," she cried out in relief.

He looked up at her in shock. Taking advantage of his distraction, Satoshi made his move and brought his stick down hard on Mori's side. Mori grunted in pain never taking his eyes off of Haruhi. She stood in the doorway, dressed beautifully in midnight blue and silver, tears pouring down her lovely face.

She cried out when he was hit.

"Haru-chan?" Hunny said staring at her uncharacteristic visit. They had asked her to the dojo today, but she had her interview. She would never cry over not getting accepted into one law firm. So, what happened? "Haru-chan?"

She heard Hunny calling to her, but she was too shocked at causing Mori to be hit. She never took her eyes off the tall man whose face showed no acknowledgement of the hit he just took.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have disturbed you here. I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here, for-forgive me," she said in a rush and disappeared from the doorway.

"Haruhi, wait," Mori said and without looking back he ran out the door to catch her before she left.

Hunny's eyes widened in shock as Takashi raced out the doors. He looked first at his father than at his uncle who were standing against the wall watching their sons sparring sessions. He bowed to his brother Chika who looked as shocked as he did. He approacehed his father and uncle who both looked as shocked as well.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Hunny's father asked, still looking shocked.

"Yes," Hunny said.

"But-but, Takashi, like the rest of you, has been trained since birth that he could not leave the dojo without a bow and a dismissal from his father. He ran after this girl without so much as glancing in our direction, let alone waiting for permission to leave," Hunny's father said, the shock still in his voice. "He's never even done that for you, Mitsukuni."

"I know, Father. I told you Haru-chan was special," Hunny said a smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

"So this is the Haru-chan you speak so fondly of?" his father asked still staring at the empty doorway.

"Yes," Hunny answered.

"He loves her," his father stated.

"Yes, he does," Hunny said.

"And what about the girl? What does she think of Takashi?" his father asked him.

"I think Haru-chan loves him too but just doesn't know it yet. If it's not love for yet, its close."

"Are you sure?"

"I know Haru-chan for years. I've never seen her look at anyone else the way she looks at Takashi. She has a smile that has captured the hearts of all us former hosts in one way or another, but I have noticed a secret smile that she has never given to anyone but Takashi," Hunny said.

"Mitsukuni, I wish to know more about this girl," his father said.

"Yes, father," Hunny said sharing a pleased look and a smile with his uncle.

Mori ran down the path that led to his gate. With his long strides he caught up to her easily. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Haruhi, what is wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, senpai, I'm sorry I've come, I'm sorry I barged in on you, I'm sorry you got hit," she said her tears flowing more freely now as she used the back of her hand to wipe them away.

"Don't worry about that. Why are you crying?" he asked.

She looked down as her tears fell faster than she could get rid of no matter how furiously she wiped. He noticed her body trembling. The gate opened as some students arrived. Haruhi turned and looked. She wiped her face furiously flushing with embarrassment. She looked ready to bolt again in a different direction. Before she could, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her quickly inside his house.

"Takashi?" his mother questioned when she noticed him holding a crying Haruhi. The poor girl must be embarrassed for she buried her head further into Mori's shoulder.

"Go into the living room," his mother said asking no further questions. "I will see that you are not disturbed. Let me know when you're ready for some tea."

Mori nodded gratefully to his mother and carried Haruhi into the living room. He sat down on the couch and cradled her in his arms.

"Haruhi," he whispered lifting her head gently. He began to wipe away some of her tears. "What has happened? I thought you had your interview today."

"I did, but during the interview Kyoya showed up with his father. His father was throwing his influence around, using his name, Tamaki's name, and even the twins to impress the lawyer interviewing me. He even told Mr. Fuma that I was _intimately _linked to his family through Kyoya. _Intimately, _he said. I was so embarrassed, I mean he practically said in public that Kyoya and I had…and we haven't….We haven't done something so…" and then she stopped her face flushed with shame at what she was saying to him.

Mori felt no embarrassment at her words. In truth he was too relieved to find that she hadn't given herself to Kyoya. As the months went on he wasn't sure. Knowing Haruhi he figured they hadn't, but Kyoya was a tricky one. Once he found out he was dating her because his father wanted it he wondered how far Kyoya would go to make Haruhi his. He shook those thoughts from his mind as she continued.

"After we left and I told Mr. Ohtori I didn't need his help, he threatened me," she said quietly, her tears renewing.

"He what?" Mori asked feeling himself fill with anger.

"He-he said that he could blacklist me just as easily as he could help me. He then reminded me that his influenced reached all over Japan. I was angry and told him that Japan wasn't the only country that needed lawyers. He told me I would be foolish to cross him when the only thing he is requesting is that I marry Kyoya. What if I have to give up my dream, what if I have to leave Japan? I won't marry Kyoya to get what I want, but I don't want to be blacklisted either."

He pulled her close as her tears fell heavily again.

"It's okay, Haruhi, neither of those things are going to happen. You won't have to marry Kyoya, and you won't have to leave Japan, I promise," he said quietly.

"How can you promise that? How can I get through college with top grades if I can't get a position in the mentor program? The other students will and my grades will be affected," she said.

"That won't happen. I will help you," he said.

"How?" she asked.

"Our family lawyer is getting older. He is ready to retire, but he has a prestigious law firm. I did my mentor program under him. I will talk to him, he will give you the position."

She frowned slightly.

"But I don't want to use your influence any more than I want to use Kyoya's. I appreciate your help but I wanted this on my own," she said sadly.

He smiled. He had always admired her determination just as he always admired the fact that she never asked any of them for anything. She could have easily used the influence to better her chances, but she wouldn't do it.

"I will just get you an interview, nothing more. I will tell him you wish to be accepted on your own merits and not to let my name influence his decision okay?"

"Okay," she said smiling slightly.

Her brown eyes looked at him. The tears swimming in them caused his heart to ache.

"I'm sorry I distracted you. I know Satoshi-kun would have never been able to hit you if I hadn't. Are you all right?"

"Don't worry about me. I've taken dozens of hits like that through the years. It's nothing," he said.

"But I didn't mean to come here and distract you," she said.

A piece of her hair came lose from the sticks she had her hair twisted in. He moved it off of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I'm glad you came to me, Haruhi. I told you before I will always be here for you and I meant it," he said. "I promise to protect you from the Ohtori's."

Two tears fell softly down her face. She felt so much better and as much as she hated to admit any weakness, she felt safe in his arms.

"Thank you, senpai," she whispered as she hugged him tightly.

When she did she began to cry again. Mori adjusted his arms and tightened his hold on her body. As her crying began to subside, he became more aware of their position. Her head was tucked under his chin and with every breath he took he could smell the cherry Chapstick that she always wore. The twins tried to talk her into some high end lip gloss but she wanted nothing to do with it. They compromised by talking her into Chapstick to keep her lips soft and shiny.

He had one arm around her shoulders and one arm draped on her lap. Looking down he noticed his hand was on her bare thigh, his fingertips just under the hem of her dress. He longed to move his hand along her thigh, feel her silky skin beneath his touch, but he dared not move his hand an inch. His touch might be unwelcome, and the last thing he wanted to do was scare her away. He moved his hand on her shoulder and felt his skin move across hers.

He had been so worried about why she was crying he failed to notice how much bare skin she was showing. Now he was aware of nothing else, could focus on nothing else. Just as he wondered how he was going to form a coherent thought, his cousin came in and saved him.

"Haru-chan, I brought some tea, are you okay?" Hunny asked as he walked in with a tray in his hands.

"Hunny, yes, I feel better now thank you," she said.

"What happened?" he asked and so she relayed the whole conversation to him and added how Mori offered his help.

"Don't worry, Haru-chan, he's a very fair lawyer. He's going to love you for who you are not because he knows Takashi."

"Thanks, Hunny, that makes me feel better. Oh, by the way, have you guys heard from Tamaki-senpai about tomorrow?"

"Yes," Hunny said.

"Could, could I get a ride with you guys tomorrow. I don't really want to see kyoya any sooner than I have too," she said.

"Of course, right Takashi?"

"Yes, it would be our pleasure," Mori said.

She turned to thank him, just realizing now that she was still in his lap. Her face flushed. How could she have talked so long to Hunny, explaining everything that happened while she sat in Mori's lap like she had a right to still be there? He didn't push her off, but that didn't mean she needed to take advantage of his kindness.

"Sorry, senpai," she mumbled as she got out of his lap.

"No problem," Mori said.

Hunny didn't miss the disappointment in his cousins eyes as Haruhi left his lap.

"Well, I should be getting home," she said putting her tea cup down.

"Mitsukuni, stay with Haruhi while I shower and change quick, then I will see her home," Mori said.

"Okay," Hunny said cheerfully.

"No, that's okay, I can see myself home," she said.

"It's no problem. I would rather you not go alone," Mori said and left the room before she could object.

With Hunny's non stop chatter, the time past quickly and before she knew it, Mori reappeared wearing a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt, and sneakers. She loved that because he was an athlete he wore sweats or sweatshirts a lot. It was better than the constant Armani that Kyoya was always dressed in.

Mori put out his hand and she took it without hesitation. When they arrived at her apartment she asked him if he would like to come in for some tea. He readily accepted. After they drank their tea in silence Haruhi turned toward him.

"Can I ask one more favor from you today?" she asked.

"Anything," he said without hesitation.

"Can we meditate together? I have learned so much from you and have been doing pretty good on my own, but it was a stressful day and I can always relax better when I meditate with you," she said.

"Of course," he said.

Kyoya was sitting in Tachibana's car waiting for Haruhi to come home. He was shocked to find her with Mori-senpai and even more shocked to see that she not only invited him in but he obviously accepted. He felt even worse when the time just kept ticking by and Mori had not left. How long did he plan on staying and what were they doing in there?

"Take me home," Kyoya said to Tachibana when the next guard drove up. He had no wish to torture himself with what was going on in that apartment. A side of him wanted to knock on her door and interrupt their time together, but the other side of him was afraid to get proof that something was happening between Haruhi and Mori.

Takashi slid to the floor and sat cross legged. Haruhi came out of her bedroom after changing into shorts and a tank top. She took her position in front of him and crossed her own legs.

He raised his hands, she raised her own and pressed them against his. He could feel his body relaxing even as his heart skipped a beat at her touch. The soft feel of her hands felt so good against his own. He drove those thoughts from his mind as he willed himself to find that quiet place, that higher state of being where nothing existed but peace and tranquility.

"Senpai," he heard her whisper. He opened his eyes and heard her gasp.

'Your eyes really are beautiful," she whispered as she moved slightly closer to him. "Forgive me."

"For what?" he asked, frowning at her words.

"For this," she said softly. She took him by surprise when she straddled his lap and pressed her lips against his. She kissed him softly, gently, he felt his heart pounding in his chest. It was everything he hoped it would be. He tasted cherry as the flavor transferred from her lips to his. She pulled back slightly a worried look on her face.

"If you don't feel the same its okay," she whispered, her face still close to his own. "Just promise me it won't ruin our friendship."

He didn't answer her with words, instead he pulled her close and kissed her. Sensing this was his chance, he deepened the kiss letting all of his feelings for her come pouring out. She moaned into his mouth and ran her hands up his neck. Her fingertips played with the short hair at the back of his neck.

His breathing became shallow, he wanted more, as if answering his silent plea she slid one hand down his chest and back up his neck. She kept her hand on the side of his neck and kissed him back passionately. She arched her body into his and it was his turn to moan. She was so tiny, his hands roamed up and down her sides, feeling the slight dip in her waist. He held onto her hips wishing her shorts weren't hiding her delectable little hip bone.

"Senpai, I want…" but an annoying sound interrupted her words.

"What? What do you want?" he asked desperately wanting to know what she wanted from him.

"Aren't you going to get that," she asked a small smile on her face.

"Get what?" he asked. "What is that noise?"

"Your alarm, senpai, its time to get up," she whispered. But he didn't want to acknowledge her words, he didn't want any interruptions when they were finally together. Ignoring the sound he moved to pull her closer but…she was gone.

He sat up with a gasp, his alarm buzzing insistently. He reached over and shut it off.

_A dream? Had that really been nothing more than a dream?_ He sighed heavily as he swung his legs over the side of his bed and put his head in his hands. He took a deep breath trying to make sense of his jumbled thoughts. He had gone to Haruhi's last night, and she had invited him in for tea. She even asked him to meditate with her, which he did, but afterwards she just thanked him and he left.

He groaned out loud. She never crawled into his lap and kissed him. He licked his own lips hoping to taste any hint of cherry, but there was none. Everything he had imagined was nothing more than his own deepest desires playing out in his dreams. His body was heated, his skin was hot. He sighed once more and got up to take a shower.

He may not have really kissed her, but at least he would see her soon. That would have to be enough for now. _Who am I kidding? _He fought as he looked down at the state of his pajamas. He would have to be content with just seeing her, but he was fooling himself if he thought it was enough.

The ride to Karuizawa was pleasant and it was so good to see Misuzu, but Haruhi was worried about Mori-senpai. He seemed a bit distant today and she wondered why. He also seemed to blush slightly whenever she looked his way, but she could think of nothing to explain his behavior. Last night he seemed happy to meditate with her, and he seemed as relaxed as she felt by the time he left.

She had no more time to think about it as they loaded Misuzu's van and packed it up with tables, chairs, and cases of his homemade jams. They set the booth up and Kyoya tried to get her alone so they could talk. The more he closed in on her, the more she sought out Mori, yet his obvious discomfort was puzzling and hurtful. Had he realized sometime in the night that she was a burden to him? Did he already regret promising that he would help her? Not wanting to be a burden she began to distance herself from him. She wished the twins were here, but they couldn't leave school for a one day festival no matter how hard Tamaki had begged.

The morning was uncomfortable. They were selling lots of jam but she suspected it was due to Tamaki's charm and Hunny's adorable smile. The rest of them weren't really pulling their weight as she tried to avoid Kyoya and Mori tried to avoid her. She wished she knew what was going on with him. She would ask, but not in front of everyone. She would wait until later.

Feeling a headache coming on, she told Tamaki she was going for a drink. She would get a drink and take some pain reliever and hopefully she would feel better.

Hunny watched Takashi watch Haruhi walk away. Seeing his chance he grabbed his cousin by the arm and pulled him away from the booth.

"What's wrong, Takashi?" Hunny asked.

Mori shook his head.

"Don't shake your head at me, I know something is wrong and I know it has to do with Haru-chan. Did something happen when you took her home last night?"

"No," he said.

"Then what's wrong?" Hunny asked again.

Mori sighed heavily knowing his cousin was not going to give up.

"Dreams," Mori said hesitantly.

"Dreams?" Hunny repeated a frown growing on his face. "What kind of dreams?"

Takashi looked at him a blush flushing his cheeks.

"Oh, those Kinds of dreams," Hunny said then he began to chuckle.

Mori glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Takashi, I don't mean to laugh. I was just remembering when I went through that with Reiko-chan," Hunny said.

"Went through, how did you make it stop?" he asked.

"It didn't stop until I fully made Reiko-chan mine," Hunny confessed.

Mori stared at his cousin shocked by his omission.

"You…you and Reiko-san…but you know our families ways," Mori said not really wanting to talk about his cousins sex life with him.

"I do," Hunny said seriously. "I didn't do anything until I knew Reiko-chan was the one. Once I was sure of that and I knew I was going to make her my wife, I decided I wasn't going against our families beliefs and I feel no regret over my decision."

"What did you do until you knew she was the one?" Mori asked knowing he and Haruhi weren't going to be sleeping together anytime soon. He couldn't even get up the nerve to tell her how he felt.

"I worked out a lot to exhaust myself," Hunny said.

"Ah," Mori said remembering the time when Mitsukuni seemed to be training like a machine. So that's what that had been all about.

"You have to tell Haru-chan how you feel, Takashi," Hunny said.

"What if she doesn't feel the same and I ruin our friendship," he said quietly.

"But what if she does and you could be going out with her?" Hunny countered.

Mori sighed, he knew his cousin was right, but he worried he had too much to lose if she didn't feel the same.

"She is still trying to shake Kyoya," he said hearing the excuse in his voice.

"Maybe he would leave her alone if she was with you," Hunny suggested.

"Maybe," Mori said cursing himself for being a coward. He wasn't trying to be a coward. He knew he could say the words if he forced himself, she was just so important to him. He needed her in his life. He feared losing her altogether if she didn't feel the same. What if she avoided him?

Noticing she wasn't in the booth he looked around for her. He saw her go around another booth, and frowned when he noticed Kyoya was following her. He headed in their direction. He wanted to make sure Kyoya didn't hurt her again.

Haruhi had just rounded a booth when Kyoya grabbed her arm.

"Finally alone," Kyoya said.

"Let go of me," Haruhi said trying to pull herself loose from his hold.

"No, we need to talk about yesterday," he said.

"I'm still furious over that. The last thing I want to do right now is talk about yesterday," she said still trying to pull herself free.

He backed her up to the side of another booth.

"Haruhi," he said and then her scent hit him. Cherry blossoms filled his nose, and the faint scent of cherry only grew from her Chapstick. He knew that flavor well from the countless times he had kissed her. Sure their kisses were not always heated like the one they shared at Hunny's beach home, but they lasted long enough for that flavor to be etched in his mind.

Why couldn't she see how much he wanted her back? He looked at her, he wanted nothing more than to demand that she tell him why Mori-senpai was at her apartment for so long last night, but if he did that she'd tell him it was none of his business. But the thought remained. What were they doing? An uncharacteristic feeling of jealousy swept over him. Was there something going on between the two of them? He has wondered that before? Have they kissed? The thought made him angry, made him want to erase the other mans kiss from her mind. If it even happened.

He looked around to see if any of the former hosts were around to interrupt him, when he turned back to her he moved without thinking.

Haruhi had her hands on his upper arms wondering what kyoya was going to say or do. She had her answer when he leaned in toward her. She tried to back away but she was trapped between him and the wall of the booth. His lips were on hers and she raised her hands to his shoulders to get better leverage to push him away. Before she could fight him off, a loud click and a flash jerked them apart.

They turned simultaneously to the photographer who had just snapped their picture. The man smirked then turned abruptly and blended in with he crowd.

Using this chance to free herself she pushed Kyoya away from her hard.

"When will the manipulation stop, senpai," she yelled at him. "What is wrong with you? Did you kiss me once you saw that photographer so he could get the proof you need to please your father?"

"What?" he asked in shock. "That is not what I did. I kissed you because I wanted to. I had no idea that photographer was there."

"Yeah, right, and I'm supposed to believe that. You looked around, looked pleased, and then leaned in to kiss me. Now I'm supposed to believe you didn't see him," she was mad but he was too.

"Haruhi, I looked around to see if…"

"Save it," she said interrupting him. She turned the corner of the booth really desperate for that drink. She needed that pain reliever now more than ever.

Mori felt a pain in his chest when he saw Kyoya lean in and kiss Haruhi. Anger raced through him when he noticed she was going to push him off. How dare he force a kiss on her. He was going to pull him off of her when a flash stopped him in his tracks. Damn, a photographer had seen them. Haruhi looked angry. He heard what she had said to Kyoya and his anger renewed. He was being a fool, he was avoiding her because he was embarrassed about some dreams. He promised he would protect her from him, and now he allowed her to be manipulated again because of some dreams.

He was acting like a high schooler. He was ashamed of his actions. He noticed Kyoya head in the direction Haruhi went. He would be damned if he let him manipulate her or upset her again.

Kyoya moved to go after Haruhi when a shadow fell upon him. He looked up to see Mori-Senpai blocking his way.

"Excuse me, senpai," he said trying to step around him.

"No," Mori said taking a step in the same direction blocking him once more.

He looked up at Mori and frowned.

"I promised her I would protect her," Mori said. "I will not allow you to continue hurting her."

Kyoya looked at him in shock but masked it quickly.

"You have no right to interfere in our business, senpai, she does not belong to you," Kyoya said calmly.

"That is where you always make your mistake," Mori said just as calmly. "Haruhi doesn't belong to anyone but herself. When she is in her next relationship she will belong to that man because she wants to, not because he wills it. She cannot be controlled, owned, or bought. It is because you think she can that she will never be yours again."

"Are you hoping she will be yours," Kyoya asked trying to keep his anger hidden.

Mori did not answer he just looked at him.

"You are, aren't you?" Kyoya asked again. Still no answer. It was grating on his nerves to be ignored. "Answer me, senpai, do you think she will be yours?"

"That is for her to decide," Mori said quietly. He adjusted his leather necklace and walked away.

A/N (again): I hope this was to everyones liking, especially after waiting so long for it. Please let me know what you think. This is a little shout out to reader Bee, who expressed a desire to see a dream sequence with Mori. The idea stuck with me and since I liked it I decided to throw it in there. I hope everyone enjoyed it even though it was a bit of a tease. I would love to know what you all think. I am busy now that I am back to work but I am hoping not to take so long to update. Please stick with me, I will not abandon this story! Arigato!


End file.
